I Always Get What I Want
by FluffySama0220
Summary: How do you respond to your mother demanding that you repopulate the Inu clan? What Sesshomaru still does't understand is that his mother always get what she wants. And she wants grandchildren, no matter how high the stakes are. She will get those grandpups by any means necessary. My first Fanfic! Hope you like it! Sesshomaru x InuYasha/YAOI/MPREG/Inucest Hurt/Comfort later on
1. Chapter 1

**I Always Get What I Want**

 **Bio: How do you respond to your mother demanding that you repopulate the Inu clan? What Sesshomaru still don't understand is that his mother always get what she wants. And she wants grandchildren, no matter how high the stakes are. She will get those grandpups by any means necessary. My first Fanfic! Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter One: Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

Sesshomaru's mother, Asuka, was walking back and forth in her room. She was completely infuriated with her son's behavior. She has offered that boy many females that were suitable to being his mate, but he refused them all. She even threatened his title as the Western Lord, but that didn't even deter him. He just wasn't into the opposite sex. She even offered a male to him and Sesshomaru just took the poor lad's life. So that told her that he wasn't into guys. If he wasn't into guys, then why wasn't he choosing a female to settle down with. She was beginning to think that he was doing this on purpose. But then again, Sesshomaru wasn't the one to actually do something spiteful towards anyone in such petty ways. Sesshomaru will just up and killed anyone that stood in his path or did him wrong. Sighing heavily, she plopped down into her chair and massaged her temples. This was becoming more infuriating as the days passed by. Why wouldn't her son just settle down and give her some grandpups? She would see other grandmothers spoiling their grandchildren and she would look at them with so much envy. _'There has to be some way to get Sesshomaru to bear some children.'_ She thought before a brilliant idea crossed her mind. _'Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?!'_ She thought happily before she chanted a few words which summoned her dark sorceress.

Asuka usually never calls for her sorceress, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. A puff of dark purple clouds filled the room and as it died down, a woman around the age of 1000 years appeared before her. Even though this sorceress was a millennium old, she didn't look it. She had long purple hair that stretched down to her calves. Her face contained no wrinkles and she looked as cherry as a girl going on her first date. She wore a traditional black kimono hakama and a white top that were decorated with dark purple butterflies. Once the smoke cleared out, a girl hopped out of it. Literally if you looked at her, you would think she was only 12 years old. If you are wondering why she looks 12, well. She isn't called one of the most skilled sorceresses for nothing. The little girl named Chiyoko, looked at Asuka and smiled at seeing her old friend.

"Asuka! It's been a long time since you called upon me!" She said before looking at Asuka's face. "Wow. You look really old..." she stated nonchalantly. Asuka looked at the little girl with an irriated look. Asuka smiled softly and walked up to the little girl, kneeling down to her level. With her quick inuyoukai speed, she gripped both of her cheeks and began yanking on them roughly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that correctly. What did you just say?!" She yelled still tugging on the little girl's now bruised cheeks.

"OW, OW OUCHIE! I said that you are the most beautiful yokai alive!" Chiyoko yelled as her cheeks were released. She rubbed her cheeks as her eyes were watery fromt the sudden assault. "Gosh, you don't have to be so mean...No wonder InuTaisho left you for someone nicer..." She whispered the last statement and she received the deadliest glare she has ever seen. "I didn't say anything! Besides why did you summon me anyway." She said trying to quickly change the subject.

Asuka knew exactly what she was doing, but decided to get down to the point. "I summoned you for a favor."

"Okay what's the favor?" Chiyoko asked as she summoned her cauldron and spell book out.

"Well you know I want grandpups, but Sesshomaru isn't the most easiest one to convince to give me any. And he is the only son I have. So I want you to create a sweet smelling potion that will allow me to force Sesshomaru to abide with my wishes."

Chiyoko heard her request and began making the concoction that would make her son go through life changing experience. She added a toad, some mushrooms, a lock of Asuka's hair, and some other items. She mixed them all together and added a bowl of strawberries to give it that sweet tasting and a sweet aroma. I mean who doesn't love strawberries.  
Chiyoko continued stirring the items into her pot until it all dissolved into a red color. She poured some into a bottle and handed it to Asuka.

"Now this potion will give you what you want and you will be able to have a little fun with Sesshomaru. Make him drink this and..." She whispered the rest of the details into Asuka's ear. Asuka listened carefully and smirked evilly at what her partner in crime told her. This will make for a very interesting experience for Sesshomaru. And the best part was that Sesshomaru will have absolutely no idea what's coming for him. To be continued.

 **Okay first chapter is up! Leaving you guys on a cliff hanger because even though they are really annoying it makes the story more interesting. Well leave a review and let me know how I did on my first chapter. I'm open for criticism. Without it, I wouldn't really get better at doing this. So please leave a review on how you feel about this story so far.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So excited that you guys like the story so far. It really makes me happy. So here is another chapter for you all. Now I'm going to try and post a new chapter every 3 days, but since I'm working and have other things to do. It could take up to a week. I won't make you guys wait for a new update. If there is anything that comes up that delays the updates for a while, I will make sure to let you all know of the situation.**

 **Chapter Two: Extreme Measures**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

Sesshomaru, a young inuyokai, around the age of 700 years was reading a book about inuyokai peacefully in his study. He was dressed in his usual attire which consists of his traditional all white kimono, with a flowery pattern embroided on each of his shoulders and the bottom of his sleeves. His golden eyes held so much coldness to others that didn't know him. There was not a lot of times when he had peace and quiet. So he enjoys it by secluding himself into his study. Sesshomaru continued reading his book and took a sip of tea that was lingering on his desk when his door slammed itself open. The shock of the door slamming into the wall, shook his cup of tea and a good amount landed on his shirt. 'Well this is just freaking fabulous!' He thought angrily as he quickly looked at the source of his misfortunes. Of course. Who else would it be other than his mother? Sesshomaru stood up quickly brushing off as much as the tea stain as he could.

"What is it that you want now mother?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Ugh! Is that any way to speak to your mother?! Really your father would be disappointed." She said faking her sadness and equal disappointment. She recovered from her facade rather quickly and stood in her usual elegant manner. "Sesshomaru it seems that you have spilled some tea onto your clothes. You should be more careful. That stain probably isn't going to come out. What could have caused you to make a mess of yourserf?" She asked and Sesshomaru could only respond with a deadly glare. "Anyway. How about I get you another cup of tea while you go and change. That stain insults your name of Killing Perfection. Now you are just a Killing Mess. I guess I should rename you "Satsugai no konran". She said with a smirk as she dismissed herself to get him a fresh cup of tea. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and went into his room to get changed into something more suited to his liking.

Asuka walked into the kitchen and prepared Sesshomaru's favorite tea. Once it was finished to utmost perfection, she pulled out the potion and poured the whole dose in it. She sniffed it and sighed softly in relief. It does give off that strawberry smell. It's a good thing that his favorite fruit was strawberries. She walked into Sesshomaru's room disregarding the knocking, much to Sesshomaru's disappointment, and held out the tea for him to take. "Here, drink up. I ma-told...the maids to make your favorite. Strawberries." She said with a smile as she handed Sesshomaru the tea. Sesshomaru looked at her with a questioning eye before sniffing the drink. He didn't really trust the drink knowing that his mother had it done for him. Since when did she ever do anything for him. Sesshomaru disregarded it though as he drank it quickly. _'Tasty.'_ He thought licking his lips at the taste. Man did he love strawberries. If everyone had to have a weakness then his would be strawberries. Not to be fooled, he wouldn't really become weak to the desire of strawberries, he just likes them is all.

Sesshomaru coughed softly and looked at the tea before looking back at his mother. "What did you do to the tea?" He asked in a demanding tone. Well at least that is what he thought he sounded like. In reality, he sounded drowsy as a burning heat was building up in his lower abdomen making it impossible to calm down his now twitching cock.

"Me? Now you know I would never put you in harms way. This is for the best. Besides Sesshomaru, I always tell you time and time again. I always get what I want. Now its time for that to come true." She said an evil smirk on her face as she watched Sesshomaru fall to the ground unconscious. Chiyoko poked her into the room and smiled softly.

"So I'm guessing that the deed is done?" She asked looking at Asuka's back as she never turned around to answer her.

"Yes. Everything is in play now. Take Sesshomaru and move him into the hanyou's forest. After you are done with that, I need you to place a barrier around this castle. A barrier that will deliver pain to Sesshomaru's brain the closer he gets to it." She said finally turning towards Chiyoko. "Make sure you leave a note that states that. Knowing Sesshomaru, he would march right back here to ' _kill'_ me." She said quoting with her fingers. "He'll kill himself before he even gets 100 miles within the castle's barrier and I don't want the death of my son to be on my conscious." Asuka said as she walked past Chiyoko.

"Aye Aye!" Chiyoko yelled before carrying out her queen's orders.

Sesshomaru awoke hours later with a migraine. He placed his hand on his forehead as he tried to stand up, but was finding this task exceptionally difficult. So he opted for just leaning on a tree so that he wouldn't fall to the ground. _'What happened?...'_ He asked himself as he tried to remember the last thing that happened. He remembered being in his study reading when his mother barged in and caused him to spill his tea on himself. That's it! The tea! He remembered drinking some sweet tea that his mother brought him and then he felt drowsy. "Damn her..." He whispered to himself as he finally gained his strength to stand. _'Oh she just waits until I get back to the castle! Her ass is grass!'_ He thought, thinking of the many ways to torture his soon to be dead mother. Sesshomaru took a step and heard a crunching noise. He bent down picking up the strange item when it suddenly spewed out a heavy purple fog. The fog soon gathered together and a little cloud form of Chiyoko stood there. "Of course that dark sorceress was involved."

A cloud form of Chiyoko looked at Sesshomaru with a wide grin. "Oh Sesshomaru! You are finally awake. I was getting worried for a second there. I thought you were dead for a minute and was counting the days I had left to live when your mother found out that I killed her only hope for grand pups."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he growled loudly. "Is this what it's all about? Giving her grand pups!" He yelled and Chiyoko winced just a little. "What makes her think that I'll give her grand pups. I have to fuck someone in order to populate! So how can she really force my hand?!"

"Oh dear Sesshomaru that language. Your parents would be ashamed." She said smiling at his reaction. "And to answer your questions. Yes it's about getting grand pups and if you haven't already noticed, she is already forcing you as we speak. It should be effecting you right about now."

"What are you talking about? Nothing is-..." He lost his track of mind as he felt a painful rush of need course through his body. This feeling. It's like being in heat, but so much worse. It felt like he was in heat and never pleased himself in any possible way. He could've sworn that his dick should've blown off by how much it felt like he had to release. "What...did you do to me?"

"Nothing special really. That tea you drank earlier had a vial of my potion in it. I know that you love strawberries and wouldn't pick up on it until it was too late. Getting back on the topic, it basically heightens your need for release. It will continue to increase until you impregnate someone. So she is forcing you. I don't know why you couldn't be like any other guy and just settle down with a girl. Then you wouldn't be in this situation, but since you are as stubborn as your mother then you are stuck in this situation."

Sesshomaru fell to his knees and was panting heavily as the pain in his lower regions never ceased. It only became more painful as each minute passed. His eyes had already changed a dark feral red as he felt himself being consumed by his urges. "You minds well stop fighting it and just lay with the next thing that you see. Toodles! Oh and before I leave, I have a warning. If you get anywhere near the castle pain will course through your veins the closer you get to the castle. Get too close and you will die. K Bye!" She screamed cheerfully as the smoke vanished. Sesshomaru groaned softly before standing back up. Chiyoko was right. There was no ending to this pain. He had to get rid of it somehow or at least try to ease the pain. With that he headed in the direction of a sweet smelling scent that just had enchanted him. He knew this smell that he was running to. He didn't like the choice at all, but he would screw him one time and then just move on to another person. It seems that now that is how he will live his life.

 **Another chapter done! Thanks for the reviews and for reading! X3**  
 **Translation: Satsugai no konran - Killing Mess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews so far. You have no idea how happy it makes me. Sorry for changing the genres too much. I was thinking of chapters further in the story and was getting my plot twisted up, but its fine now.**

 **Chapter Three: Unknown Limitations**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

 **Modern Era: InuYasha POV  
** Ever since InuYasha and the gang destroyed Naraku a year ago, everything has been very peaceful. Miroku and Sango had settled down, but haven't decided on any kids yet. Why? Well Sango doesn't want to step down as a demon slayer just yet. Miroku was the same perverted monk doing exorcisms to provide for his friends and hopefully his soon to be family. Shippo comes and goes leaving for his Kitsune Exams once every month. When he's around he helps Kaede with some herb gathering or helping a patient while she is busy. Kagome still goes to school. She is now a junior in high school about to take final entrance exams for her senior year. Now about the infamous InuYasha. He's still the same. Nothing has really changed in his life story. InuYasha would occasionally go on exorcisms with Miroku, but today he finds himself sitting in Kagome's bedroom in the modern era waiting for her to come back home from her...exams. InuYasha still didn't get the concept of these demons, but he was hoping that Kagome will slay them dead.

InuYasha was tumbling back and forth completely bored out of his mind. Nowadays he finds himself in this situation all the time. With Naraku slain, there was the rush of adrenaline or motivation that pushed him through the days. Now that he was gone, it was just boring watching every live ordinary lives. InuYasha hopped onto the window sill and looked outside. He wanted to go help Kagome with her 'exams', but she forbade him for doing so. Promising a very prominent and very painful death if he dared step foot out of this house. Now he knew that Kagome couldn't come anywhere near killing him, but as long as he had these subjugation beads he was hopeless. He could only imagine the pain of being sat over a thousand times. InuYasha sighed heavily debating on if he should stay or go after Kagome and face the consequences later. Of course he did the most logical thing at the time. He jumped out the window and ran after her to her school. Hey, in his opinion it was better than dying from boredom. I mean he's a half demon for crying out loud.

InuYasha walked up to her school with a cap on and his regular red attire. He sniffed at the air and followed Kagome's scent to her classroom. He peeped inside to see Kagome sighing in relief. It seems that they were just finished with their...exams. Well that's good. He never lost faith in Kagome when it came to these demons. He could easily slay them down as well, but Kagome thought they were too hard from. Psh. Rubbish and poppycock is what he had to say about all that crap. The students began packing their belongings into their bags and InuYasha smiled. Finally Kagome would be coming back to the Feudal Era with him. This era wasn't bad, but it was too noisy and smelled really bad. It also had too many weird demons that run down the streets and fly in the air. InuYasha ear's twitched as he heard some students walking by talking about his clothes and his lack of shoes. He looked to himself before looking at them. "What's wrong with my clothes?! They are completely normal!" he screamed at the little brats. InuYasha went to go question them when the school bell sounded off signaling that the day was over.

InuYasha grabbed onto his ears as the ringing noise rang through his ears giving him an immediate head ache. _'When was this going to stop?!'_ He thought as he found the source of the noise. InuYasha pulled out Tetsaiga and got in his fighting stance. Kagome was just leaving the classroom when she saw InuYasha with Tetsaiga out. "InuYasha!"

"WIND SCAR!" He screamed out, releasing one of his strongest wind scars at the bell.

It shot through the building leaving a gaping hole through the foundation. Every student had already left the school not wanting to get hurt from the sudden explosion in the school. InuYasha and Kagome were the only ones left in the school at this point. Kagome was red in the face from embarrassment and anger. "InuYasha..." She spoke in a whisper menacingly and InuYasha flinched as he hesitated to look at her. "SIT BOY!"

InuYasha found himself walking back home alone later on in the evening with a lump on his head and several bruises on his face. It was truly a nightmare. Not only did Kagome sit him from heaven to hell and back again, she was stomping down on him each time she sat him. The cruelest she has ever been by far. He didn't know that the bell was just any ordinary bell. To him, it was a demon that can render other demons weak and defenseless with its loud shrieking cries. How the heck was he supposed to know? InuYasha finally made it back to Kagome's house knowing that she was about to scream his ears off. Like he needed anymore loud screaming today. He had his fill of it. InuYasha hopped back in Kagome's room and sighed in relief when she wasn't there. Listening to the noise more carefully, he realized that she was bathing herself with that contraption that spews out water. He eased himself to the ground slowly from the soreness.

Kagome came out of the bathroom with her towel on and entered her room. Not knowing InuYasha was in her room, she dropped her towel and plopped onto her bed. InuYasha looked at her as he got in immediate boner and nosebleed. "K-Kagome...your clothes."

Kagome popped out of her daydream at InuYasha's voice and looked at him before looking at herself. "Aah! Sit Boy!" She screamed and winced a bit when InuYasha slammed down on the ground. "You little pervert! Why didn't you make yourself known?! Sit Boy!" Another slam coursed throughout the room. Kagome took that time to hurry and dress in her school uniform. "Geez InuYasha can't you do anything right?" She huffed before packing her belongings to go back to the Feudal Era. InuYasha finally recovered from the assault and growled softly at her.

"Well I'm sorry that you didn't check your surroundings before going stark naked. And what about these damn beads! When the hell are you going to take them off! It's clear that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! Don't you trust me by now!"

"Of course I do Inu, but look what happened to my school. You blew up a quarter of the school because of a simple bell!"

"I thought it was a demon!"

"That's not the point! I told you to stay here and you didn't listen. Once Again!"

"Hey I'm not your freaking pet! You can't treat me like this Kagome!"

"As long as you act like a mutt, I will treat you like a mutt!" She yelled. InuYasha winced and lowered his ears after hearing that. Did she just really...call him that? InuYasha stood up and turned away from her.

"A mutt huh?...Its nice to know how you really feel about me." He whispered. Kagome was about to apologize, but InuYasha already hopped out the window and down the well.

 **Feudal Era**  
He didn't want to hear anything Kagome had to say at this point. Calling him a mutt is insulting. Its worse than him comparing Kagome to Kikyo. InuYasha finally appeared on the other side and hopped out only to be tackled by none other than his most hated enemy. Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru what the hell?! Get-" His words were muffled due to Sesshomaru kissing him suddenly. InuYasha pushed Sesshomaru off and stood up quickly. A blush evident on his face. Why was his heart beating like this? It was beating as if he was getting excited and that made him sick to his stomach. Sesshomaru started walking to him again, but InuYasha screamed out, "STOP!" To his utter shock, Sesshomaru actually stopped and didn't look as if he was going to move again. 'That's odd' InuYasha thought before thinking about a theory he could test out. "Hey!

Sit Sesshomaru!" He wanted to laugh out loud as Sesshomaru sat down on the ground.

 **Sesshomaru's POV**  
Sesshomaru looked disgusted and mortified. Why the hell was he listening to InuYasha's will? By force?! At this moment, he was trying to stand once again, but he couldn't move.  
It seemed as if he was waiting for InuYasha's next order. What the devil was happening to him?!

Back At the Castle Chiyoko was sleeping soundly when she suddenly popped up. Oh no! She forgot to tell Sesshomaru a very critical symptom of the potion. Whoever he preys on first will be the one that he shall mate, but the mate will have the power to command him to do anything. Well not anything. Should Sesshomaru be told to leave then that isn't possible, but if its a simple command of be quiet or sit or maybe even stay. Then Sesshomaru will be forced to do it. And to put the cherry on top, Sesshomaru will be so attracted to his future mate's scent that he will never want to leave his side. A whole other side of Sesshomaru will surface, and will try to charm his chosen mate. Chiyoko then shrugged and sighed softly. Oh Well. Nothing like that should occur anyway unless his chosen mate is evil and wants revenge.

Back with Sessomaru and InuYasha That damn sorceress. This is her doing. Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha, whom was wearing a very evil grin on his face.

"It seems like I've been blessed with the power to control you, Sesshomaru. Please trust and believe that I will use it to its fullest extent." InuYasha purred out as he laughed loudly.

Sesshomaru groaned and slammed his head to the ground. How can this get any more worse for him?

 **Done with another chapter! Hope you enjoyed the funny parts. It made me giggle as I was reading it. Another chapter will be up soon, so review!**  
 **KKKKKKKKK Byeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Mini Sesshy?**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

 **Sesshomaru POV**  
Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha with a scowl as InuYasha continued to laugh at him. Why did he have to live with this embarrassment? It was bad enough that he felt the need, the urge to be alongside InuYasha, but now he also has to do his bidding. This was completely unfair. His mother was probably having a ball laughing at his misfortunes. That little bitch. She was going to get hers. InuYasha looked as if he was contemplating on what to ask him next. The spell must have fell for a moment since Sesshomaru could feel his muscles again and chose to stand up. "InuYasha. You will cease with the demands. I am in a critical situation right now and I need to tell you about it. So don't be overdramatic about it." He said. Sesshomaru was about to speak when the well glowed a bright blue.

"InuYasha! Come help me get up...Look I just want to apologize for what I said. Please don't ignore me." She pleaded.

That voice. It was InuYasha's wench. His eyes narrowed at that thought as he growled at her. InuYasha looked at him with a questioning look before walking over to the well only to be stopped by someone. Sesshomaru grabbed onto InuYasha's wrist and pulled him close. "Inu...Yasha. Don't tell that wench or anyone else about this. It's already hard enough to understand what's going on, I don't need everyone else butting in." InuYasha rolled his eyes as he tried to yank his hand away, but Sesshomaru kept his grip firm.

"Okay. Sesshomaru, first you are going to let me go." He waited as Sesshomaru concentrated on not letting the hanyou's hand go, but he released it soon after the command. "Second. If I want to tell someone then I'll tell whoever I damn well please." InuYasha looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and it looked as if the almighty Sesshomaru was begging him not to.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the whimper that passed through his lips. "P-Pl-Please. Don't tell anyone..." He whispered as his eyes lowered to the ground. His conscious was yelling all types of profanities as he looked at himself beg his brother not to tell. Sesshomaru sighed in relief and gave InuYasha a smile in which he blushed from. A little Sesshomaru appeared on Sesshomaru's shoulder and smiled. **_'Yes! This is going perfectly!'_** He screamed out and Sesshomaru glanced over to the mini him and growled.

"How dare you sit upon my shoulder as if you were well acquainted with me?" Sesshomaru asked getting more irritated by the second.

"Sesshomaru, who are you talking to?" Sesshomaru turned his attention back to InuYasha before looking at the mini him on his shoulder.

"Do you not see it?" he asked completely confused.

"See what?" InuYasha asked as he pulled Kagome out the well.

The mini Sesshomaru smiled and yanked on his ear a bit. **_'Hey Doggy! No one can see me, but you genius.'_**

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he slapped his forehead. Something was officially wrong with him. First he has these sexual urges that make him sex crazy. Second, he has to obey InuYasha's every order. Then, there's this mini version of him that only he could see! Yes, he can officially say that he is insane. How many side effects can one little potion have?

 ** _'Don't stress over it too much Doggy, its not that bad once you get to know it. By the way, my name is Sesshy. I'm your other side that you kept locked in an inner cage along with your emotions and other things that you think will hender you. But if you really look, it will only make you happier.'_**

"So far its driving me insane." Sesshomaru whispered quietly to Sesshy so that InuYasha wouldn't hear.

' ** _Yeah. It will do that in the beginning, but later on in life you will really look back and be grateful that it happened.'_**

"I seriously doubt that."

 ** _'Uh huh. Sure you will. If that's the case then you will be denying it for the rest of your life that you spend happily with InuYasha.'_**

"With InuYasha? What the devil are you talking about? I'm only going to lay with him and then ditch him after I'm done. I'm not going to stay with the half breed."

 ** _'Poor, Poor Doggy. You don't know all of the symptoms yet huh? Well I'll explain. Since you preyed after InuYasha first, your inner demon already sees him as a mate. Which is why his scent smells so delicious. If you were let your inner demon out right now, I wouldn't be surprised if he pounced on InuYasha. His scent is just so enticing to you now. Another thing is that you are also sending your own musk out into the air for InuYasha to smell. If I am smelling him correctly then his heat cycle should be coming in tomorrow, which is when his senses will heighten and-'_**

"And make him able to smell things he hasn't before. I get the gyst of being in heat. I've been in many in my ages." He said as he watched InuYasha forgive Kagome for calling him a mutt. _'A mutt? Hmph, I don't even know why InuYasha forgave her. That is ultimate disrespect. He shouldn't be with a person like that. He should be with someone like-'_ His last thought interrupted by Sesshy.

 ** _'Someone like you huh?'_** Sesshy said with a smirk. Sesshomaru glared at the little pixie before focusing his attention back on InuYasha. As much as he wanted to deny it, his inner demon was saying otherwise. It seems that the pixie was right. His inner demon has grown quite fond of InuYasha. No matter though. As long as he was in control, he would never mate with a half breed.

 _ **'Bad Doggy! Why do you continue to deny your true inner feelings? Its not good to keep it all bottled up. One day it will burst and you will lash out on the male you want the most. It isn't unheard of if brothers mate. So what's the problem?'**_ He asked laying down on Sesshomaru's head.

"Yeah I know, but its very rare that even happens. And even if it does happen, we are both male. We can't repopulate any way."

 _ **'Another glorious side effect of this potion. You see originally, its impossible for two males to have kids. But if you add spells or potions in the mix then that can be easily disregarded. In your case, the potion affects your sperm. It makes it so that it will impregnate any womb it enters. As it enter's the womb of another, it casts off eggs into the lover's womb and then latches onto it. Therefore producing life. Isn't this potion just awesome?'**_

"I think I'm going to be sick. That's it I'm leaving. I don't have to stay and abide by this." Sesshomaru said leaving the couple behind. After 5 minutes of walking, he felt himself collide into a barrier. "What the hell?!" He screamed as the pixie on his head roared in laughter.

 ** _'Oh I had to see that one. That was just too classic. I forgot to add something, you can only be so far from InuYasha so you better get pretty comfortable to being around him all the time.'_**

"I'm going to kill that witch and that bitch when this is all over." Sesshomaru growled out as he walked back to where the well was to see that InuYasha and Kagome was no longer there. _'Where did they go?'_ He thought just as he stumbled forward a few paces. "What the h-" He was interrupted by a random invisible wall that smashed into his face. Sesshomaru fell ungracefully to the ground and hopped up to attack whatever was hitting him.

 ** _'Hey Doggy, you better catch up with Inu or this 'invisble wall' that you think of will continue to smack you forward.'_** Sesshy explained as he hopped down from Sesshomaru's head and flew away. Sesshomaru grunted and stayed still wondering if that was the reason when he was pushed to the ground again. He tried to get up, but for some reason the wall was approaching him more quicker than usual. The wall continued moving forward and made Sesshomaru tumble through the forest.

 **InuYasha POV**  
InuYasha walked back to the village with Kagome latched onto his arm. He didn't know why, but suddenly he has been having the urge to just yank his arm away. Usually he would be blushing by now at the closeness, but now he just wanted to vomit.

"Hey InuYasha. I've been thinking. Since Miroku and Sango have settled down, I was wondering if we could settle down and maybe have some kids. I understand if you don't want to or anything." Kagome said covering up her embarrassment of asking such a bold statement. She was worried that he wouldn't accept her as his mate and began to tear up a little.

InuYasha saw this and reacted immediately. "Hey don't cry, I never said that I didn't want to. Its just-"

"So you want to! That's great! I want this done as soon as possible! So I'm going to start planning with Sango right away! Oh thank you so much InuYasha. You have made me the happiest person alive." She said as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. InuYasha sat there stunned. He didn't know if he should respond or push her away. Half of him wanted to push her away and deny her. The other half that has become close to her just wants to hold her and kiss her back. InuYasha didn't have too much time to ponder since Kagome already left skipping happily towards Kaede's hut. _'I didn't necessarily say that I wanted to either.'_ He thought sadly just as he heard some growling. InuYasha turned around to see Sesshomaru growling at him. "Um...Sesshomaru." He asked as Sesshomaru's growling got louder. "Oh my goodness. Shut up already! I'm sick of the noise." Sesshomaru stopped growling, but continued looking at him with a glare. "Oi! Don't look at me like that. Put a smile on your face and look helpless and adorable."

InuYasha covered his mouth as Sesshomaru gave him a beautiful helpless expression. His eyes were half lidded and a blush graced his cheeks lightly as he began panting softly. If he had ears like the hanyou's, then they would be pressed against his head. Sesshomaru looked...breathtaking. InuYasha felt his nose bleed and quickly wiped it off, but his blush never left his face. "Wow...I didn't think you could pull that off so well. You look breathtaking..." He said before covering his mouth once again and walking off. _'Did he really just say that?...To Sesshomaru of all people!'_ InuYasha stalked away leaving Sesshomaru there looking dumbfounded.

 **Sesshomaru POV**   
Sesshomaru was red from head to toe in embarrassment. He was feeling so heated from embarrassment that he could heat up a sauna submerged in solid ice in Antartica. That's a lot of heat. Sesshomaru was about to sit down in exhaustion when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. He looked at InuYasha walking away and looked behind him to feel the invisible wall starting to push him forward. Sesshomaru straightened up and dashed after InuYasha. He refused to be tossed in the ground again. Sesshy sat on Sesshoamru's shoulder again, tugging on his ear.

 _ **'Hey Doggy! Did you just see that?! InuYasha just called you beautiful?'**_ He said doing loops into the air.

"So what? A lot of people say that I look beautiful."

 ** _'Yeah, but this is your future mate we are talking about. Tell me that hearing the compliment from him doesn't take your breath away. That's probably why you made so a face like that.'_** Sesshy said with an sly smirk. _**'Whether you like it or not. You are also becoming fond of the idea of InuYasha being yours and yours only. Once InuYasha's heat starts up tomorrow, he will begin to see it as well. Minds well just go with the flow. If you have any questions then just call for me. Ok?'**_ He said as he poofed into thin air. Sesshomaru looked in the direction that he had last seen InuYasha at. Was he really gaining feelings for the younger pup? Ridiculous. Sesshomaru looked at the hut that everyone was in and realized that it wasn't lit. Which signaled that everyone had fallen asleep already. InuYasha suddenly walked out the hut though and hopped into a tree. 'It seems that the hanyou still preferred to sleep outside.' Sesshomaru thought as he jumped into the same tree as InuYasha nearly scaring him to death.

InuYasha hopped up and screamed, nearly loosing his balance on the branch. "Ah! Dammit Sesshomaru, you can't just sneak up on me like that!" He said regaining his balance on the branch. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Instead he just very awkwardly moved InuYasha to be behind him as he laid against the tree's bark. He pulled InuYasha to his chest and rested his head on top, snuggling into InuYasha's hair. His scent flowing into his nose.

"Sess-Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing?"

Sesshomaru quickly covered InuYasha's mouth up so that he couldn't yell out any demands of separating. "Just let me have this...otouto." He said as his fang latched onto InuYasha's ear, nibbling it softly. InuYasha was squirming into his grasp and was rubbing against his cock. He groaned into InuYasha's head and couldn't help, but thrust his hips upward to feel more pressure and friction. He uncovered InuYasha's mouth and replaced it with lips as he kissed InuYasha passionately. InuYasha was hesitant at first, but responded to his kisses. Sesshomaru licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and InuYasha immediately responded by opening his mouth to create a heated battle between the tongues fighting for dominance. Sesshomaru naturally won and was feeling pretty brave. Ever so slowly, he glided his hand down into InuYasha's hakamas and gripped his semi hard cock. A smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face as he looked at InuYasha's beet red face. "Excited to see me otouto.." He purred into his ear before nibbling it again. InuYasha was moaning and panting softly as he thrust up into his hand. "Ah...Sesshomaru." He whimpered softly feeling his release build up. Sesshomaru pulled away from his ear and started dragging his fangs across InuYasha's neck finding the exact spot he wanted to mark him as.

InuYasha came onto his hand a few quick and hard strokes later. Sesshomaru brought his hand up to his lips and licked his hand clean of InuYasha's cum. "InuYasha...you taste delicious." He whispered as his eyes turned a little pink. If this is what he was like now, he couldn't wait to mount him and claim him as his own. A purr vibrated through his body as he rubbed InuYasha's ears. Sesshomaru looked down at InuYasha to see that he fell asleep in his arms. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he was sleeping. A small smile graced Sesshomaru's face. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having the hanyou as a mate. He was strong, beautiful, unique, and will carry the family name with honor and pride. The thought of having someone else as his mate just seemed unreal. InuYasha was his mate to be and he wouldn't lose him to anything or anyone.

 **Okay! That chapter was a little longer than usual. I think lol. Put some spicy goodness in there for you guys as well. It'd be nice to get some tips about the lime scene. If I need to add things or take away some things. I want to hear it all. Need to become a better writer so you guys can enjoy the story even more. Well keep up with the reviews. There is never more motivation then to see someone review my story. It makes me want to update even sooner. X3 Good Day Mate!**  
 ***Fluffy walks away from computer to sleep.***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry if I made the story a little bit confusing for you guys. I'll clean it up this chapter. Also decided not to do the POV's anymore. They are starting to annoy me a bit. So I'm testing the story without any POV. Thanks for the reviews.**  
 **Chapter Five:Stubborn Hanyou**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

InuYasha woke up the next morning feeling extra rejuvenated. He didn't have good sleep like this since...well...since never actually. Being a half demon and all didn't really give him the chance to get any real sleep since everyone was after his head. InuYasha lifted up slowly only to find something pulling him down again. He yawned before pulling away again to hear something growl at him. His ears twitched as his eyes snapped open to see Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully...and he was laying on him! Why was he laying on him?! Then he remembered the night before and the activities that went down. InuYasha blushed softly as he screamed. "What the fuck?!" he yelled pushing away roughly from the older Inu. InuYasha felt himself lose his balance and fell from the tree landing on the ground with a loud thump. 'Damn...why was he so high in the tree? Maybe it was because of his stupid brother. Sesshomaru landed next to him with a smrik before it turned back into his usual cold expression when the others came out.

"InuYasha, what happened? Did you fall out of the tree?" Shippo said with a sly smirk. "InuYasha why do you have to be so stupid?"

InuYasha glared at Shippo before whacking him on the head. Damn kitsune never knows how to shut his mouth. Of course the brat started crying and Kagome looked at InuYasha with a glare.

"InuYasha Sit!" She screamed watching as he plummeted into the ground. Kagome picked up Shippo into her arms and rubbed his head softly. "You can't just hit his head like that! Anymore hits like and he'll be as smart as you, which is pretty dumb. Why with the lack of education, you are technically an ignorant Inu. In other words, a dumb dog."

InuYasha looked at her with lowered ears before looking away. He knew she was right, but its not like there was anything he could say back. He didn't know what to come back with. He continued looking at the ground as he looked at Sesshomaru suddenly come forward to grab Kagome by the throat. InuYasha hopped up and went to separate the two. "Sesshomaru don't grip Kagome up!" He yelled looking at Kagome's now red face.

"No. The bitch deserves to die for speaking to an Inu prince like that. A lowly human like her needs to be taught her place in the world."

"No she doesn't! She's right. I am stupid. I always have been. She has a right to point out my flaws."

"Like hell she has the right to. You may not be that educated in everything, but you are not stupid." Sesshomaru growled out as he tightened his grip.

"Sesshomaru let her go now!" InuYasha yelled and thankfully Sesshomaru did. Kagome fell to the ground breathing heavily and InuYasha went to help her up, but she instead smacked him roughly.

"Idiot! What took you so long? Messing around with your dumbass, I would be dead by now. When I'm in danger, you come save me. Even if you have to offer up your own life, do you understand me? And what the hell is Sesshomaru doing here anyway?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru moving a strand of her hair behind her.

Sesshomaru was heated. Why was InuYasha taking this kind of abuse of a lowly human? Sesshomaru went to choke Kagome up again when InuYasha placed his arm in his path. "Unlike the hanyou. I don't have to answer to you. Just know that I'll be around."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome huff before walking back into the hut with Shippo on her shoulder. Sango and Miroku walked up to the InuYasha and looked at him sadly.

"InuYasha...Maybe you should listen to Sesshomaru. You don't have to take this from Kagome. Ever since Naraku was defeated, she has turned for the worse. I don't like your half-brother any more than you do, but it seems that he is right in this situation. You should leave her and let her fall." Sango said placing her hands on her hips. She used to love Kagome like a little sister, but this chick was not the Kagome that she traveled with. Kagome was nice, sweet, and kind hearted. She was very loyal and sacrificed everything to help her friends. Now she was stuck up, mean, and manipulative. In other words she was a bully and that was not okay and Sango's book.

"Well if she is so bad Sango then why haven't you left. You and Miroku still stay by her side!" InuYasha yelled out not liking all of this bashing to be thrown Kagome's way. Now granted she has gotten a little bit more snappy, but she was still the same Kagome.

"Sango and I only stay here because we don't want to leave you with Kagome or Shippo for that matter." This now coming from Miroku speaking. "Shippo is beginning to pick up on her evil ways and soon it won't be fair to you at all. You'll be treated as a lowly pet. You don't deserve that. We are actually hoping that you do leave soon because we want to move back to Sango's demon slayer village and live there. We already started rebuilding it so it's not in shambles anymore and we already have a few adventurers living there."

Sesshomaru was getting tired of all of the nonsense and released a large amount of his demonic aura immediately silencing everyone. "InuYasha. As much as I hate to say it, but you share our father's blood. You are of royalty. You don't take this from mere peasants as herself."

InuYasha growled softly before swiping at Sesshomaru. The demon lord just moved to the left to dodge the pathetic attack before grabbing his wrist. "Kagome is not bad! She has always been with me since I woke up and I don't appreciate you talking bad about her behind her back! You all can just go to hell! LET GO OF ME NOW YOU BASTARD!" Sesshomaru released him as ordered and watched as he ran into the hut that Kagome and Shippo were in.

"He is broken." Sesshomaru said watching his retreating form.

"Very much so Sesshomaru-sama. We have tried to thrown hints to him in the past, but he has always been oblivious to them. We can only do so much. Sesshomaru-sama, will you help us in freeing InuYasha from her grasps. If I may speak so boldly, I seen how you looked at him as he retreated. You looked sad, well your eyes did. It was eyes that showed pity and sadness. Even if you don't want to admit it, I can tell that you care for your brother." Miroku said as he looked at Sesshomaru with a straight face.

"Hn."

"Just think about it. I think you are our...his last hope." Sango said before heading into the hut behind Miroku leaving the demon lord all alone.

 _'It's going to be a challenge for him to break away. He is already so damaged from his parents dying, people and demons hating him for who he is, the neglect from him, and the thought of betrayal from the dead miko. It was all enough to break a yokai into pieces. Now the miko has him on a very short leash. It just wasn't fair.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he contemplated the possibilities.

Sesshy came and floated in front of Sesshomaru. _**'Well for one. You could always try to rekindle your relationship with InuYasha. I saw what you did with him last night and I must say that it was amazing. The way he reacted to you is such a good lead in the right direction, but there is still more work to be done. InuYasha is emotionally damaged. He feels if he doesn't have Kagome then he will have nothing. You have to show him otherwise. In other words, you have to be the one to make InuYasha feel that he is a part of your pack. It is going to be tough especially with the subjugation powers he has over you, but its possible. Its just going to take some time and hard work. You got this. I know you want him, so don't deny yourself anymore. Go get him.'**_

Sesshomaru listened to Sesshy before walking towards the hut. It was true that he would have to win InuYasha's heart. He never had to really work to get something that he wanted. It always came to him so easily. This was the one thing that's going to either make or break him. He needed InuYasha by his side as his mate. The only way to do that is to make InuYasha fall for him. At least be comfortable enough with him that he would leave the miko's side. With the new determination, he walked into the hut.

 **End of Chapter I know its really short, but I'm trying to focus on making the character's personality correct. I know I haven't posted in a while. Work has been exhausting and I really just wanted to sleep most of the time. But I stayed awake to put this chapter together for you guys. Don't want you all to wait too long. Please review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Are you ready for a new chapter! Okay then here it is! Enjoy and remember to review!**

 **Chapter Six: Count your losses as blessings**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

 _Inuyasha's beast_ **  
Sesshomaru's beast**

Sesshomaru walked inside the hut and everyone's eyes suddenly turned to him. Sango's and Miroku's eyes were happy that he wanted to help InuYasha break free of Kagome's grasp. InuYasha's eyes were shocked that he was still here. Kagome's eyes were glaring daggers at the demon lord. Shippo followed her steps and glared at him as well.

"Sesshomaru...What are you still doing here?" InuYasha asked standing up and moving closer to him. Something in his head was screaming at the boy to snuggled against the older inu, but the screams were very faint and he didn't pay too much attention to them. Maybe it was his instinct to protect his pack from Sesshomaru. _'Yeah...that's the reason.'_ He thought not that sure of himself.

Sesshomaru looked at his little brother's innocent eyes, but behind those eyes he could see so much pain. Pain that he, himself, didn't realize. Sesshomaru grabbed onto InuYasha's hand and pulled him close so that there was no distance between them. He forced InuYasha's hand towards his mouth, lightly dragging his fangs across his wrist. He sunk his fangs into the hanyou's hand and watched as he winced, but did not pull away. The first good sign that Inuyasha was not completely against it. Then again, he was sure that his brother didn't even know what he was doing. "Inuyasha. With this mark, I have now begun the courtship to become your mate."

At his statement, Inuyasha went beet red. He wasn't expecting him to say that so openly. InuYasha knew Sesshomaru wasn't one to beat around the bush, but still. In front of everyone no less. And what about Kagome, he already promised to be her mate. Well, he never really did say that he wanted to be her mate, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter and that fact didn't really bother him. He was happy with Kagome. Inuyasha would have no problem being her mate and creating a family with her. "Sesshomaru..." He whispered softly. His blush still tinted on his cheeks. "Oh hell no!" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome stomping up inbetween them and smacking Sesshomaru's hand away.

"This is my dog! He isn't going anywhere with you. It belongs to me Sesshomaru. As long as I'm alive, then he knows his place is by my side. Besides he has already promised himself to me. So just leave and take your stuck up attitude with you." Kagome said with a smirk as he held Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha held her hand back with much hesitation and lowered his ears against his head. His eyes covered from his bangs. Inuyasha didn't know why Kagome's words hurt. They were all facts, but still. He didn't feel as if he was an object or some type of pet.

Sesshomaru felt the sadness rolling off of Inuyasha in waves. His aura was completely distraught and saddened at her words and that drove him insane. His beast was screaming at him to make the poor hanyou feel better. "Inuyasha doesn't belong to you mortal and he isn't an object he is a person. A half demon to be exact." Sesshomaru said with a growl as he tugged Inuyasha back to his side. He felt Inuyasha's head unconsciously lean against his chest. It was a soothing feeling as a purr began rumbling in his chest to try and make Inuyasha feel better. It must have worked because he didn't look too sad anymore.

"Oh puh-lease. Inuyasha is a mutt that doesn't know his place in the world. So its up to an angel like myself to help guide him in the right direction. Isn't that right Shippo?"

"Yeah. Kagome's right. Inuyasha is a dumb dog that doesn't know that his place is below me." He said jumping off of Kagome's shoulder and onto Inuyasha's head. He began yanking on his delicate ears and Inuyasha gave off a growl before smacking Shippo in the wall. Shippo fell to the ground in a crumbled heap crying softly. Sesshomaru looked at the boy in annoyance. The kit wasn't injured. He was faking it.

"Inuyasha! Bad dog! SIT BOY!" She yelled and Inuyasha slammed into the ground with a groan. "See Sesshomaru. Dumb bad dogs have to be punished if they don't treat their master's right. Shippo, continue with the discipline." Kagome said with a smirk as Shippo bounced back over to Inuyasha and started tugging at his ears once again, but more roughly this time.

Every time Inuyasha was about to get up and throw the kit away, Kagome said another sit command that hurt ten times worse than the one before. There was a crater in the ground in the shape of Inuyasha's body and she still didn't stop. Instead she started saying it more and Shippo continued pulling and scratching on Inuyasha's ears to the point where they were bleeding continuously. Inuyasha didn't know what to do since she wouldn't stop saying that damn sit command. Instead tears collected in his eyes and he gave off a soft whine.

Sesshomaru was in shock at the display of utmost disrespect. He looked towards Miroku and Sango to see that they weren't doing anything. Instead they turned away from him so that they didn't have to make eye contact. These humans were just disgusting. Sesshomaru suddenly smelled salt and knew that someone was about to cry. He looked at everyone's face with confusion before looking at Inuyasha. He was about to inhale deeper when he heard a whine. A pathetic whimper from his brother basically calling for any type of help. Sesshomaru's eyes immediately bled red as he beast was unleashed from within. He grabbed onto the kits tail and slammed him through the hut's wall making sure there was a huge gap to where Shippo had flew.

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed about to go after him when she felt her breathing tube just close. Sesshomaru had a death like grip around her neck and growled softly. Kagome face began to turn blue from the lack of oxygen and her arms started falling to her eyes in a limp matter.

Sesshy began tugging onto Sesshomaru's ear trying to pull him away from the poor girl even though she deserved nothing less. _ **"No Doggy! Don't you see that Inuyasha isn't ready to separate from her yet. He will hate you if you do this and then you'll be alone for the rest of your life. Don't kill her doggy!'**_ He yelled, but Sesshomaru just ignored him. Sesshomaru didn't care if Inuyasha never talked to him another day of his life. He just needed to get him away from this. Killing the wench seemed like the easiest and the most desirable way to go. Sesshomaru could hear her heart slowly moving to a stop when he heard his brother call to him.

"S-Sesshomaru...stop. Let her go." He whimpered out as he barely pulled himself out of the crater. His ears still were hurting and he could feel his migrane getting worse. "Don't kill her. Sh-she's my friend. Don't hurt her." He said as his eyes closed, falling to the ground. Inuyasha was waiting for the impact, but it never came. He was instead in his brother's arms. Inuyasha was exhausted so instead of speaking, he just let himself pass out.

When Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha was falling and flung Kagome to the side. He easily caught Inuyasha and brought him into his arms. Inuyasha was completely knocked out. Sesshomaru looked back to see Kagome breathing in gasps of air and frowned. He wanted to kill her, but it seemed that Inuyasha was still a little too weak minded. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You call yourself a miko. Your ancestors would be disgusted with how you turned out to be. I'm taking Inuyasha away, don't try to follow. I'll kill anyone who gets close. That means you two as well." He said referring to Sango and Miroku. "How can you say you are worried about him if you let her do this to him. Have you no honor? I don't know how he stayed with you all for so long, but it ends now." Sesshomaru said coldly as he left the hut and took to the skies. His mokomoko instantly wrapped around Inuyasha's form in a snuggling manner. It was fidgeting with fear and sorrow. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha had dealt with pain all his life, but this was too much. He continued flying until he found a nice opening covered by trees. There was a waterfall that fell into a beautiful lake to the right of them and from what he could sense, there was plenty to eat to survive on. For now he would stay here with Inuyasha since, he couldn't really go back to his castle.

Inuyasha woke up hours later with a major migrane. Inuyasha cracked his eyes open to see that it was dark outside. His ears twitched at the sudden noise around him and he winced softly. Why were his ears so sensitive? And then just like that, he remembered everything that happened earlier that day. Inuyasha whimpered softly at the pain that coursed through his body. Especially his ears. Were there scars now from Shippo's claws? It felt like he had broken a couple of ribs. His demon blood was healing it now, but being a half demon it can only heal so fast. Inuyasha gave off another whimper as his eyes filled with tears. Why did Kagome do him like this? He thought Kagome loved him, but do people, who are in love, do that to each other. He never seen anyone else do it, so why? It didn't make any sense to him. A stray tear fell from his eye and he let it fall. He didn't care anymore. What was the purpose of living if his own pack treated him like dirt? By time now, tears were falling from his eyes.

Sesshomaru walked back to the area he secured to be his new home for now to see Inuyasha whimpering and crying like a young pup that had just lost his mother. He placed down the logs and the rabbits that he got for dinner. "There is nothing to cry about brother. What you had before was fake. Nothing to cry about. You shouldn't have been with people like that from the beginning. But I guess you can't be blamed. Its not hard to manipulate your brain to others bidding." He said and immediatlely regretted it at Inuyasha's depressed expression. Inuyasha whimpered softly as the tears continued falling from his eyes.

Sesshy smacked Sesshomaru's head with a log and received a glare from him. _**'Don't glare at me baka inu! Inuyasha is hurting right now, you can't just say insensitive things like that to him!'**_

"Well what am I supposed to say to him. I'm just telling him the truth." Sesshomaru whispered softly. With Inuyasha's injured ears, it was a good possibility that he couldn't hear him anyways.

 _ **'Yes he knows the truth now, but he doesn't need a reminder that everything he thought he had was one big lie! Doggy, if you want to win over Inuyasha then you have to be nice. Care for him and not be so mean. Tap into your inner emotions and make him feel better. For once just listen to your instincts and what your beast has to say. You don't have to be in contrrol of everything that happens. Now go over there and make him feel wanted. Now!**_ ' He yelled in Sesshomaru's ear and he growled softly at the little pixie.

Sesshomaru didn't like to be told what to do. So he decided on his own whim that he will go see what is bothering Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sat down beside him and really didn't know what to do beyond this point. He had tried to think of some things that could help him, but he was coming up blank.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? Are you just here to tell me that I'm stupid? If you haven't noticed by now, I already know. I don't need you reminding me of how dumb I am." He said his eyes red from crying. He was so fustrated and hurt that there was a faded jagged purple stripe on his cheeks. His demon was beginning to show itself and do what is needed to protect himself. Sesshomaru felt his own beast rattle in his chest and was about to calm it down when he remembered what Sesshy said. Slowly, he released how tight his hold was on his beast and allowed him to come to the surface. His beast looked at Inuyasha and licked away his tears. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in shock to see that his eyes were a dark red. "Sesshomaru...are you okay?"

 **"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."** Sesshomaru's beast said trying out his new voice. His voice still sounded like Sesshomaru's it was just deeper than usual. **"Inuyasha, don't cry. They weren't your pack. They used you. Yes it hurts, but you have to get over it. It may sound harsh, but it will get better."**

"How will it get better?! Everything that I have ever come to love was snatched from me in less than a day. How can get this get any better?!" Inuyasha screamed as his demon released himself. _"Stay away. You don't care!"_ He growled loudly.

Sesshomaru growled at the challenge Inuyasha was issuing. He had no idea if Inuyasha knew what he was doing and he couldn't care. The only thing in Sesshomaru's mind right now was making Inuyasha submit to his alpha. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha crouched down on all four and snarled at him Sesshoamru has never seen Inuyasha so feral right now, but it seemed like he was...transforming?

Inuyasha snarled at Sesshomaru not wanting to submit to anyone. His mouth enlongated and he grew a long white tail as his body morphed into a dog demon's true nature. His eyes were blood red and his pupils were a new shade of purple. Not wasting too much time for Sesshomaru to adapt to his new form, he swiped his huge paw at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped into the air to nearly dodge the paw before transforming into his own dog demon form. Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha just shook his head in rejection. Sesshomaru roared at him before charging him. That tuffled in the grass knocking hundreds of trees down in the forest. They were snapping at each other's throats trying to get each other to submit to the others will. Inuyasha raised his paw and swiped at Sesshomaru's muzzle, successfuly making contact. Blood oozed down Sesshomaru's fur as Inuyasha continued charging him. Sesshomaru side stepped Inuyasha before tackling him down to the ground. Sesshomaru bit Inuyasha's neck, not hard enough to kill, but enough to keep the hanyou still. Sesshomaru growled out something in inu language and Inuyasha barked back at him falling limp as to submit to him. Sesshomaru released his neck and licked it in order to soothe the angry hanyou.

Inuyasha calmed down slowly and transformed back into his human form. He passed out onto Sesshomaru exhausted from using so much energy at one time. Sesshomaru wanted to transform back into his human form, but his beast wouldn't let him. Instead he curled around Inuyasha and laid his head down on his paws. His beast decided that nothing would take Inuyasha from him. Not after he finally got him to submit to him. Sesshomaru snuggled closer against Inuyasha before falling into a deep slumber. Sesshomaru's mind was wondering how the hell Inuyasha even transformed into a dog demon form, when he was only a hanyou. He would ask now, but that was clearly impossible. Just something that had to be asked when he woke up tomorrow. Sesshomaru kept his guard up as he slept with the hanyou, but after about 30 minutes he fell into deep slumber. He hadn't had a chance to sleep like this in years and now he was going to do it comfortably with his future mate.

 **Ta-Da! Updated pretty quickly right? Thought I bring a little spicyness to the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I really put a lot into this chapter. I'll update soon okay! Until the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Separation Issues**  
 **I know you guys may hate me for the chapter, but it needed to be done! Have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see that he was by the well. Kagome was standing right in front of him with her sweetest face. Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer to him and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he didn't take long to respond to her passionate kisses. He nibbled on her lip and Kagome opened up as if on instinct. Inuyasha thrust his tongue to go into a heated battle with Kagome's. He was feeling pretty bold as he lifted up her shirt and bra to grab onto her nice plump 36C-cup boobs. Kagome moaned into his mouth, and it sent shivers down his back. Inuyasha continued kissing her, but suddenly felt something sharp pierce into his chest. Inuyasha pulled away to see a dagger embedded deep into his chest. He spat out blood and looked up at Kagome to see an evil grin on her face as she laughed loudly. Inuyasha slowly began falling to the ground in a bloodied heap. Inuyasha reached out for her, but instead he was met with Kagome holding an arrow infused with her miko reiki. "Goodbye Inuyasha..." She spoke before slamming the arrow into his heart.

Inuyasha woke up screaming placing a hand over his chest. His eyes were wide, his face was covered in sweat, and he was trembling as he placed his hand over his heart. 'It was just a horrible dream.' He thought as he looked around to see none of his pack near him and then he remembered that yesterday was not a dream unfortunately. It was so painfully real. His eyes watered up again, but he held back his tears. Men didn't cry, but he couldn't help it. He lost everything that he held close and dear. Inuyasha was alone for some many years and then one by one they became his pack. People that cared for him, that loved him. It filled a void that had been empty for years. A silent tear escaped his hold and fell down his eye. Inuyasha wiped the tear away and tried to get up only to realize that he was on something fluffy...and big! He sniffed the huge being and held back a gasp. Why was he waking up snuggled to Sesshomaru. He pulled away slowly and heard a growl as he hopped down on the ground.

"Don't growl at me Sesshomaru. I'm not in the mood." He said with a growl of his own. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and licked his repeatedly soaking him in his saliva. "Ew Sesshomaru that's gross!" Inuyasha said, as his own beast purred inside. After losing his pack, he was glad that his brother was here to keep his mind off of things. Sesshomaru stopped licking him to push his nose against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha looked at him pretty confused on why Sesshomaru was jabbing him in the chest. Sesshomaru released a loud bark and a low growl and to Inuyasha's surprise, he actually understood it. Well some of it at least. He heard the word pet. Inuyasha at first thought he was calling him a pet, but then that doesn't make any sense. He raised his hand up and placed it on Sesshomaru's muzzle as he stared into his dark red eyes. Sesshomaru purred softly and rubbed his face against his hands. Inuyasha smiled softly at Sesshomaru's beast's behavior. If only Sesshomaru could be this nice to him then he would have had a brother to help him through those hard years of his life.

Sesshomaru sighed softly as his beast was getting all the affection from Inuyasha. He growled his jealousy before taking hold of the reigns again and morphing into his human form. It saddened him to see that Inuyasha immediately stopped when his beast retreated. He tried to touch his face but Inuyasha just turned away from his touch. Sessshomaru frowned and gripped onto his shoulder. "Inuyasha why are you acting this way towards me?"

"Why should I act any differently? You are just the same asshole brother that came out of nowhere trying to court me. Well let me tell you something. I still want to be with Kagome. This is just a phase that she is going through, but soon she will be her old self and I will be by her side once again as her mate." He said as he smacked Sesshomaru's hand off of his arm. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed onto his wrist.

"Do you really think that she would give a damn about you? You are nothing to her but a play thing for her when she is bored. You will never become anything in her eyes!" He yelled before he received a very powerful punch to the jaw from Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare speak of her like you know her. Even if she does treat me like crap, I would rather be with a person that cared about me before than a person that never did."

"Inuyasha. I-"

"No! You shut the hell up Sesshomaru! You were never there! Why are you even here now?"

"I- I want to do well by your side Inuyasha. I know that I have made mistakes before but I'm trying to fix them."

"Yeah well so is Kagome. What makes you so different from her?"

"Maybe because unlike her I actually care for you. I don't know what it is about you Inuyasha, but you make my skin shiver every time I see you. Its not a want, its a need. I need to be by your side Inuyasha. That wench, she turned for the worst once the jewel was completed. She's more snotty, she's rude and she doesn't care for you like she used to before."

"And how do you know that?!"

"The way she looks at you. Isn't the same Inuyasha. Before, she looked alive being by your side but now when I look into her eyes. Her eyes look no different than my mother's. One filled with true evil. Eyes that only have a desire for their own wants and needs. No one else cares in their eyes." Sesshomaru explained as he took Inuyasha's hand in his. "Seriously Inuyasha. I know that I'm not deserving of your affection let alone your attention, but don't lower yourself for her. You are better than that."

Inuyasha didn't yank his hand from Sesshomaru's hand. Instead he just bowed his head and covered his eyes with his bangs. He always wanted to feel his brother's affection. Wanted to feel it for years now. Now that he finally has it, he didn't know what to do with it. Should he let Sesshomaru in or just return to Kagome and ignore him. Inuyasha looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, which were looking softer than its usual cold glare. Inuyasha slowly pulled his hand away and turned from him. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. But...Kagome... has always been there. I-I love her. For all of her faults. So I'm sorry. But I can't return your affection. I love her too much to do that to her." He said before turning away from him and running back to Kaede's village to return by Kagome's side. Sesshomaru stood there with a saddened and irritated look before following after him. He didn't want to follow him. It was better for him to experience it first hand since he wouldn't listen to his advice. Sesshomaru would just be there when Inuyasha needed comfort. It seems that's all he can do for now.

Inuyasha entered Kaede's village and saw Kagome talking with Sango and Miroku as Shippo was trying out some new fox demon spells. "Kagome!" He screamed waving his hand at her. Kagome turned her attention to him before running up to him. Inuyasha held his arms open to receive a hug, but instead he felt a hard tug on his ear that hadn't quite healed yet.

"What the hell Inuyasha? If you ever leave my side again, I promise you the next time I see you it won't be a pretty sight for you." she yelled into his ear before letting it go. "You got some nerve just wandering off with your brother. Is he still here?" She asked as she looked around.

"He keeps following me. I don't know how to get rid of him." Inuyasha said as he carressed his ears.

"Don't worry. I have an idea. Come with me through the well. Only you and I can travel there and if you want we can stay on that side for a while so that he'll leave us alone." She said with a seductive smile that made Inuyasha cringe in disgust.

"Yeah. Let's do that. Hey guys! We'll be back. We are going to Kagome's time. We'll be back some time later!" He yelled as he pulled Kagome onto his back and dashed off to the well. Inuyasha looked down into the well with a frown. Did he really want to leave Sesshomaru behind for Kagome? What if what he said was true about her? What if she was only using him for her own wants and needs without thinking about his consideration at all. No. Kagome's not like that. She wouldn't do that would she? Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and was about to jump in when Sesshomaru's voice stopped him. Inuyasha turned around to him and felt Kagome grip his arm tighter. "What do you want Sesshomaru? I already told you that I care for Kagome."

"I won't give up on you Inuyasha. You can try to run from me, but I will never stop. I will be with you Inuyasha. As your brother...and your mate."

"Ugh...Inuyasha is mine Sesshomaru. Save yourself the trouble and stop bugging into our lives." Kagome said with a groan. She was really getting irritated of the older inu. Did he not understand that Inuyasha was hers? She will always own his heart and soul. In a way, he was her slave, her protector, her pet. She knows that he will do anything for her. So why not keep him around.

"Inuyasha...please. Stay here. With me." Sesshomaru said as he felt something begin pulling out of his chest. He never felt this must anguish in his life. Something inside of him was eating him from the inside out. Sesshomaru reached out his hand and breathed a sigh of relief when Inuyasha hesitantly reached out his hand for his. Their fingers barely grazed each other when he saw Kagome fall backwards into the well yanking the surprised inu hanyou with her and down the well. Sesshomaru ran to the well and looked in to see that Inuyasha and the wench was gone. Well that's fine, he'll just follow after him. Sesshomaru hopped into the well and was confused when he landed at the bottom. Why wasn't he going to where Inuyasha went. Was there some type of code or spell that needed to be used? Sesshomaru started digging his claws into the dirt, but soon realized that it wouldn't work. His beast was going on a rampage inside of him. Where was Inuyasha?! Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he howled. Letting every human and demon know of his sorrow. Sesshomaru hopped out the well and continued looking inside hoping that he would see that same spunky face and those heated molten eyes that held so much passion and yet pain. "Inu...yasha." He whimpered out. His beast and himself was in control right now and was boiling inside that that wench took his mate away from him. He will kill that wench no matter what. He will find some way to get back to his mate. No matter how long he had to wait. He wouldn't stop trying to get Inuyasha back.

Sesshy watched Sesshomaru with sad eyes before looking into the well. He frowned softly before flying into the well. To his small shock it actually worked for him. Maybe because he is a pixie that weilds some power. Sesshy looked around to see that it was very dark once the blue surroundings faded away. He flew up to see that he was inside some type of hut. Sesshy flew in between the cracks of the hut to see a whole new realm. He was very confused on where he was right now, but he felt a very familiar aura and smiled softly as he flew in the direction of it. **_'Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'll get Inuyasha back to you!'_ ** The little pixie thought as he flew as fast as he could to the familiar aura.

 **Another chapter finished! That little Kagome can be so mean! She took poor Inu away! Will Inu get back to Sess or will he continue his days in the modern era? Who knows? Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I truly enjoyed writing this chapter for you guys. I'm reading all of your reviews and trust me that I am taking in some of the suggestions to make my story better for you guys. So enjoy the chapter. X3**

 **Chapter Eight: An Unfamiliar, But Familiar Face**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

It had been about a month since Inuyasha left for the modern era. It was sunny, the air was nice. The people were friendly and best of all, Kagome had apologized and started treating him as if he was a human being. Well a hanyou being. Kagome also started being more affectionate towards him and always petted his ears in a sensual way. But if he said all that then he would be lying. It's been hell over in the modern era. The air smelled awful from all the smoke and pollution. The people were standoffish and very rude. Most just shoved him and kept it moving.

One time after getting into a heated arguement with Kagome he punched the next person that shoved dead square in his nose, shattering the guy's nose completely. Inuyasha ran away from the scene and back to Kagome's house to be met with thousands of sit commands. Apparently the news spread to the magic box in the living room. There was no way to get peace and quiet around here and it was driving him insane. Inuyasha even tried jumping into the well again, but there was a spell placed on the doors of the well house.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in the same tree that he was pinned to for fifty years. He was feeling too hot inside the house and decided to get some air, but when he didn't cool down from the breeze outside he knew what time it was. His heat had come back. His cock was as stiff as a rock and he had a strong need to fulfill himself. He hated when his heat came around. Before he could just jack off and it will be enough, but now his beast wasn't satisfied with that. Inuyasha sighed softly as he remembered how his last heat was here.

 **FlashBack**

Inuyasha had only been in the modern era for about a day or two when he felt a strong urge to fuck something. He looked down and whimpered at his pulsating cock. He needed some relief and he need it now. He sat in Kagome's room on her bed and pulled his cock out his hakamas. Inuyasha gripped onto his cock and began stroking his cock roughly. He moaned softly as he felt his end near. Inuyasha grunted silently as he came all over his hand. That should've sated him for a bit, but his cock never simmered down to a limp. It was still fully erect as if he didn't just do anything. He grabbed onto his cock again and started stroking himself once again. A light blush was on his cheeks as the room felt very hot.

"Inuyasha I'm back!" She yelled as she entered her room to see Inuyasha stroking himself. Inuyasha looked at her in shock. Had he been so indulged in his pleasure that he didn't sense her? Inuyasha tried putting his cock back inside his pants, when Kagome grabbed onto his hand. "Don't...I see that you need some attention." She whispered into his ear as she stripped herself of her clothes and underwear. Kagome stood in front of him completely nude. Its been a while since she laid with Hojo so a good fuck would be just what she needed right now. Kagome sat on his lap and immediately lowered herself onto his cock.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he gripped onto her hip as his eyes flashed red. "Oh fuck..." He groaned out. He picked Kagome up and laid on her the bed as he slammed into her tight passage repeatedly. Kagome wrapped her long creamy legs aroud Inuyasha's toned chest as she screamed out his name. Inuyasha felt his climax coming close. "Sesshomaru!" He yelled out and with another few thrusts he pulled out and came over Kagome's stomach. Inuyasha was panting heavily as he looked at Kagome to see that she was glaring at him. Why was she glaring at him? They finally made love for the first time and her reaction was to glare at him. Not smile and cuddle him?

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away before standing up wrapping the blanket around her. She was highly pissed off. Not only had Inuyasha pulled out instead of cumming inside of her. He called out his brother's name! That's disgusting. Why would he even say that? "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" She yelled.

 **Flashback End**

Inuyasha shuddered at the memory of how many times she sat him that day. Now that he thinks about it, he was pretty sure that was when the arguments had started happening. She would yell at him for anything now. Even when he walked out the house without shoes on she would yell at him. As he looked down to his cock he thought of his silver haired brother with the golden eyes and matching two magenta stripes on his cheeks. He sighed softly. He really wish he was with Sesshomaru was here right now. It seemed like his beast inside was just craving for Sesshomaru's touch. His sweet caress against his ears as he petted his head. His beast was purring at the thought.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha inwardly groaned as he looked down to see Kagome standing at the base of the tree.

"Sit boy!" She yelled and watched with amusement as he slammed down to the ground. "Inuyasha you know you are not supposed to be outside without a hat on. How many times do I have to say that? People will begin to question you and then take you in for testing to see exactly what you are. Now come on. I have to go to the store for some groceries and I don't trust you by yourself. You don't know how to behave. So come on." She said put as she placed the red cap on on his head. "Come on. I don't have all day to wait on you." She said as she walked away. Inuyasha growled under his breath before following along.

Inuyasha was waiting outside as Kagome shopped inside. In her words, he was not allowed inside since he was a bad dog. Keh. The nerve of her calling him a dog. Yeah he was half dog demon, but still. He looked at the glass to see Kagome at the register when he saw a shimmer of silver flash through the glass. He quickly turned around, but didn't see any one with silver hair let alone something silver on. That is until he looked at the corner of the building to see a few silver strands disappear behind the wall. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome before running across the street and around the corner. He didn't see anything there though. Was he imagining things? Kagome ran to him huffing.

"You stupid dog! Where the hell do you think you were going? I swear when we get home I'm going to sit you so many times. Get your ass over here." She said pulling on his shirt.

Later on in the night, Inuyasha was sitting on top of the roof starring at the stars. Kagome wasn't lying about those sit commands. She really went in on them. He thought he was going to die for a moment. He stared at the stars and for some odd reason it looked like an outline of Sesshomaru. _'Dammit. Why do I keep thinking of him? Besides he's long gone anyway. Demons didn't live in this time.'_ Inuyasha inhaled deeply and caught a whiff of a certain scent that had his heart stopping. He looked down towards the street to see a male looking at him. Did he know this male? It could be possible that he came across him at some time. The man had long black hair, but it was pulled into a mid ponytail. He was about 6ft 4in and he gave off this cold demeanor. Not to mention he had beautiful golden eyes that stared at him with much intensity. Just like...Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha hopped off the roof looking back at Kagome's window to make sure she wasn't looking at him. He looked back at the male to see that he was leaving. Inuyasha hopped up and ran after the mysterious man. For some odd reason, his beast was trying to break through his cage to get to this man. His eyes turned into a light pink, as the man continued to get further from him. The man ran into some forest and Inuyasha quickly followed him inside. He had no idea where he was going, but he couldn't let this man get away. "Hey you wait!" He growled as he finally caught up to the male standing in front of a lake. He inhaled again, but couldn't find that familiar scent that pulled him to follow the male. "Who are you?"

The man turned to look at Inuyasha with a soft smile. "It's been a long time since I seen you...Inuyasha."

"Wha- How do you know my name?" He snarled out.

The mysterious man inhaled deeply and growled softly as his own eyes turned red. He released his hair from its bond and it fell to rest on his back. He then pulled off his right earring and his features began to change. His long dark hair was now turning into its original silver color. His stripes and crescent moon slowly appeared on his face. His claws and fangs grew longer. Inuyasha stood there with shock as the mystery man changed into his brother.

"Sesshomaru..." He whispered and his eyes changed into a dark red as his beast released himself.

"Ototou..." Sesshomaru also whispered releasing his own beast. Not enough to transform, but to let him in on the action as well. Sesshomaru dashed up to Inuyasha and pinned him against the tree. He pressed his nose into Inuyasha's neck and inhaled deeply. "Oh gosh Inuyasha...You're in heat." He whispered as he pressed his obvious hard on against Inuyasha's thigh. Inuyasha purred in delight as he moved a little bit so that he was grinding against Sesshomaru's cock. The friction was driving him insane. He wanted Sesshomaru and he wanted him now. "Inuyasha...stop this. I can't do this with you. There is a reason to why I'm here."

Inuyasha ignored him and started nibbling Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru growled softly before pushing Inuyasha away much to his dissatisfaction. When he saw Inuyasha coming at him, he released his demonic aura making Inuyasha stop and submit.

"Now. I'm here because you have to get back to the past. It's messing up the future and I don't really appreciate you messing up what I have going now."

"And what could be so awesome about your life. You are hiding as a human. What happened to the almighty Sesshomaru? Huh?"

"I-" Sesshomaru stopped midsentence as he looked down at the ground. Inuyasha instantly felt sorry and was about to apologize when Sesshomaru raised his hand to stop him. "I learned that for the things you want and love...you will sacrifice anything."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't tell you for it might mess up my future. I just need you to get back to the past. The Sesshomaru in that time is waiting for you still sitting by the well."

"Sesshomaru, as much as I would love to return I can't. Kagome put a spell on the door to the well house. I can't get in."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Inuyasha's waist and flew to the well at the shrine. "When you live for as long as I do. You come to learn a few tricks along the way." He said as his hands glowed a dark purple. He held it up to the well door and watched as the barrier crashed under the pressure. "There. Get in there and return to your brother in the past."

"Thanks Sesshomaru, your the best." Inuyasha said hugging Sesshomaru tightly. He pulled away suddenly with a light blush. "See ya later Sesshomaru." He said as he jumped into the well. Sesshomaru smiled and Sesshy flew from behind his ear with a smile.

'Thanks for helping out Doggy. I knew that you could help Inuyasha get back.' Sesshy said with a smile.

"No thank you. Had it not been for you, I would've never known that he was trapped here. Thank you. You know I remember you being a major pain when we first met, but I'm glad that you stuck around."

'Any time Doggy. Well I have to get back to Doggy. Well not you doggy, but the other doggy...in the past. Yeah. Gotta go.' Sesshy said as he flew down inside the well. Sesshomaru smiled at the little pixie as he heard a door opening. It must be that wench. Sesshomaru quickly placed his earring back into his ear and flew away.

Inuyasha smiled widely as he felt the familiar blue aura surround his body. He was almost back. In due time Sesshomaru. I'll be back. Inuyasha landed down at the bottom of the well and looked up to see that it was still dark. He hopped out the well and inhaled deeply at the fresh air. It was good to be home. He looked around and was confused to see that Sesshomaru wasn't next to the well, but he was definitely nearby. He followed his scent until he found him staring at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red as he inhaled Inuyasha's scent. He smelled absolutely beautiful. Sesshomaru growled sofly before dashing towards Inuyasha with his claws ready to strike. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with confusion as he dodged an attack. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?" He asked, but it went on empty ears as Sesshomaru continued charging him. What was he supposed to do with a crazed inu yokai attacking him. He was supposed to be running into his brother's arms not running for his life. What the hell was going on?

 **BAM! I'm ending it there! Don't spear me! (Sid from Ice Age) Just got finished watching that movie and wanted to put it in. Anyway thanks for reading. Make sure you leave a review. I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting (is that a word? lol) and following this story. I really appreciate the support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I'm loving the reviews/favorites/follows. It makes me really happy to know you guys like this story so much. Here's another chapter for my supportive readers that keep me motivated. I'm putting this chapter out a little earlier for you guys. I especially want to thank a few reviewers that have been around since the beginning! THANK YOU! ankwhat and clio1111. I appreciate your reviews very much so! X3  
Oh yeah and I placed a little lemon in there for you guys as well. Hope it satisfies your tastes a bit lol. Enjoy X3**

 **Chapter Nine: The Barrier Has Fallen  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

Inuyasha dodge another strike from Sesshomaru and landed on top of the tree. Why was he acting this way towards him? It made no sense. Sesshomaru hopped into the tree and ran his claws down Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha grunted in pain and ran his claws across Sesshomaru's cheek as he fell out of the tree. Inuyasha landed on the ground with a loud thump and whimpered at the pain. He looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at him.

It almost looked like he was hunting him, just preying on him. Weakening him until he submit to him. Inuyasha really had no idea of what to do and his beast was not helping at all to better the situation. Inuyasha hopped onto his feet and growled softly at Sesshomaru. Something was really wrong with him. There shouldn't be a reason to be attacked like this. Sesshomaru continued staring at Inuyasha as he licked the blood off his claws. Inuyasha's blood tasted absolutely delicious and it was driving him insane.

It had been weeks since he saw his hanyou puppy and he wanted him now. While Inuyasha was gone Sesshomaru's beast was easily riled up and it was even becoming hard for Sesshomaru to control his own beast. At times when he would smell traces of him only to see that the scent was a old, his beast would release itself and kill everything in sight. He was mad. Now that Inuyasha was here and standing in fron of him. He would teach Inuyasha never to run to someone else or to run away again.

Sesshomaru was trying to control his beast, but was finding it very difficult to pull his beast back. It didn't help that Inuyasha was unknowingly releasing a heavenly musk of a bitch in heat. Sesshomaru had to keep himself from drooling over the poor puppy. Sesshomaru dropped down gracefully onto the ground before standing at full height. It was easily decided that he had Inuyasha by a couple of inches. Inuyasha was 6ft while he was 6ft 3in. His red eyes traced over every detail of his soon to be lover with lustful eyes. Sesshomaru's beast wanted him and it will get what it desires.

Sesshy appeared by Sesshomaru's side and started pulling at his ear. _**'No Doggy! Don't do it with your beast released! Inuyasha's beast will do something that he himself isn't ready for. Stop it now!'**_

Sesshomaru's beast ignored the little pixie's pleas as he released his demonic aura that quickly suppressed Inuyasha's. Inuyasha felt himself growing weak to his brother's strong aura and could feel his beast rattle in his chest to take charge. Sesshomaru's aura was too overwhelming and it didn't take long for his beast to rise up. The familiar twin jagged stripes decorated his cheeks as his eyes turned a dark red and his pupils were no longer their golden color, but a burning sapphire color.

Inuyasha's beast grinned softly as he released more of his sweet musk. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply before dashing over to Inuyasha and pinning him against a tree. The two inu brothers looked into each other's eyes before their lips locked together. Sesshomaru thrusted his tongue inside Inuyasha's mouth as he grinded his hard cock against Inuyasha's. A whine of need came from Inuyasha and it drove Sesshomaru over the edge.

Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha around so that his stomach was against the bark of the tree as he stripped Inuyasha and himself of their hakamas. He lined himself up to Inuyasha's entrance before slamming his hard cock into Inuyasha's ass. Inuyasha moaned softly as he dug his claws into the bark as Sesshomaru continued pumping into his ass. Sesshomaru dug his claws into Inuyasha's tight ass. He could tell that it wasn't Inuyasha's first time having sex, but it was his first time being fucked by an alpha.

Sesshomaru felt his near coming soon. The friction of grinding into Inuyasha's tight ass was making it hard for him to last out. He quickly grabbed onto Inuyasha stiff hard cock and stroked it in opposite rhythm of his strokes. Inuyasha moaned out his name as he felt Sesshomaru lift up his leg with his free hand. Inuyasha growled in pleasure as he felt himself cum all over Sesshomaru's hand and the tree in front of him. Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's inner walls clamp down on him and gave a couple more hard thrusts before releasing his seed into Inuyasha's womb with a loud howl.

Inuyasha's beast smiled at him and leaned against Sesshomaru's chest falling asleep soon after. Sesshomaru purred his satisfaction as his beast withdrew to the back of the older inu's mind. Sesshomaru caressed his hanyou lover as he wrapped his mokomoko around the both of them to keep their nudity away from other eyes. No one shall look at his soon to be mate's body, but him. With that Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha in a light slumber.

Next Morning Inuyasha woke up that next morning feeling a little drowsy. Inuyasha's demon features slowly disappeared and yellow eyes were looking around. "S-Sess...Why?" Inuyasha spoke, but couldn't really speak. He was so dizzy. One moment he was attacking Sesshomaru and then the next he blacked out. Now he is here staring up at his brother whom eyes are no longer red. _'What happened?_ ' He thought. He must have passed out. Inuyasha had tried to stand up, but felt so much pain inbetween his legs. He whimpered softly and fell back to the ground. Why was he sore..there?.

Inuyasha then looked at his state of dress and Sesshomaru's state of dress. They were both naked. Sesshomaru saw the confusion on Inuyasha's face and smirked. Of course he wouldn't remember since his beast was released. "Inuyasha if you are wondering why we are both naked then there is a simple answer to this. We had sex."

"We...had sex? You bastard! You made me the submissive one?! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm an alpha just like you!"

"Well your beast had other intentions. When your beast submitted to mine so easily I found out that you are not an alpha. If your a true alpha such as myself then your beast would rather die then to be someone's bitch. So that's when I found out that you are an uke. A very beautiful, sexy and delicious uke."

Inuyasha growled softly and pushed away from Sesshomaru. He knew that he had dreams of having sex with Sesshomaru, but never once had he been the uke. He was always the alpha. Was he really an uke acting like an alpha all this time? Inuyasha lowered his ears in shame. He was more pathetic than before. That's probably why he submitted to Kagome so many times. Not because he loved her, but because he was a weak bitch of an uke! ' _I really am pathetic.'_ He thought as he got dressed into his clothes.

Sesshomaru saw how depressed Inuyasha became and rolled his eyes. He too stood up and got dressed before standing by Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha. There's nothing wrong with being an uke. I would prefer my mate to be an uke like you. Someone who is strong enough to stay by my side, but still someone who is soft enough to share their kindness with others" He said not looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him and smiled softly. "Thanks Sesshomaru. That was actually pretty sweet of you."

"Hn."

 ** _'Doggy is getting sweet because the bond is getting stronger.'_** Sesshy said with a giggle as he dodged a smack from Sesshomaru. _**'Doggy know its true. Its only a matter of time before you two are mates. But Doggy know the struggles Inuyasha will have to go through when that time comes right?'** _ He said with a frown and Sesshomaru nodded mimicking the same face. Sesshy looked at Inuyasha and looked at that awful subjugation necklace. **_'Doggy! you should go to the castle and get that collar removed off of Inuyasha. I'm sure that dark sorceress can help you!'_**

"I thought I couldn't go to the castle yet?"

 _ **'Oh yeah, well...your mom took it down already. She didn't want to pressure you anymore. But enough about that you gotta get that collar off before that wench comes back.'** _ Sesshy said trying to quickly change the subject. Its not like he was lying, but his mother didn't lower the barrier. Its just that since the requirements were met then he could go to the castle once again. Sesshy looked at Inuyasha with a smile before looking down to his stomach. Sesshy snapped out of his thoughts and began pulling Sesshomaru's ear. **_'Let's go Doggy!'_**

Sesshomaru thought about what Sesshy said and nodded. The thing is he would have to leave Inuyasha here. It's too soon to bring him to the castle that promises misfortune in the future. He would wait for that day to come later on. He pulled against Inuyasha's necklace and instantly felt him stiffen up since it was going no higher than his ears. "Inuyasha. I shall go to my castle to find a way to remove this...collar of yours. I have seen what it does and its shameful for you to have it on. It may take a while, but I'll get it off." He said before pulling Inuyasha's face to his for a deep kiss.

Inuyasha was stunned at first and was about to pull away when he felt Sesshomaru's hand on the back of his head. Inuyasha was hesitant, but soon responded to Sesshomaru's kiss. Now that he was actually kissing Sesshomaru, it felt amazing. His beast was purring in pleasure and it made him get a little excited too. _'I guess it wouldn't be too bad to be courted by Sesshomaru. With us together no one can stop us.'_ He thought as Sesshomaru pulled away. Inuyasha released a small whimper at the separation and covered his mouth as he blushed heavily. Sesshomaru looked at him and gave him a small unique smile. "I'll be back. Wait for me." He said licking his neck. If he was gone for a while, his scent would at least give him a couple of months before it wears off. Sesshomaru pulled away and took to the air.

Inuyasha watched him leave before he ran to Kaede's village. He was so hoping that Kagome wasn't there. He really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with her crap today. He walked into Kaede's hut and was relieved to see that Kagome was not there. It was only Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. They all stared at him as he walked inside and smiled widely.

Sango was the first one to approach Inuyasha with a big hug. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I should have stepped in and stopped that bitch from hurting. I don't know what I was thinking! I'm so sorry." She screamed crying softly into his chest. Miroku stood up next with Shippo on his shoulder and pulled Sango away so that she could cry into his chest instead.

"Inuyasha. We are all truly sorry for treating you like that. We were being awful friends and pack mates to you. If you want to leave then I wouldn't blame you, but please give us a second chance to be with you. Nothing like this will happen again. If you want. I can place a spell on the well that will keep Kagome on the other side. Even if we are all sorry for our horrible deeds, I'm sure that Kagome will have something different to say." Miroku said as he bowed low to his hanyou friend.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. He knew he was being mean to the hanyou, but had no idea how mean until Miroku demonstrated it on him personally. "I'm sorry." He whispered with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha! I shouldn't have done that to you! You, the person that saved my life countless times and avenged my parents. I should not have done anything bad to you. When Sesshomaru slammed me outside and when Miroku lectured me on how I was acting, I knew that I had did horrible things to you. And..And I'm sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME INUYASHA!" He yelled as he bowed low.

Inuyasha looked at his former pack mates with a frown as tears were threatening to fall. He grabbed onto the kit by his tail and pulled him close for a hug. He felt the little kit bawl into his chest as he hugged him back. "It's okay. I'm glad you guys still want me around. I was actually afraid that you all hated me." He whispered softly as he lowered his ears.

"Inuyasha we could never hate you." said Sango.

"Sango's right Inuyasha. So I'm going to place a spell on the well to keep Kagome from traveling through. I feel like her duty is done, so she should stay in her own time. I'll go and do that now. Shippo care to join me." Miroku asked the young kit and smiled when he hopped from Inuyasha's arms and onto Miroku's shoulder. Before they walked out the hut, Shippo waved at him one last time before departing to the well.

Inuyasha smiled as he got his pack back. Even though he was technically joining Sesshomaru's pack, it was still nice to get his own back. Maybe he can ask Sesshomaru for them all to join. That'd be awesome. Then he wouldn't feel as if he was leaving anyone behind. No matter what they did, he would always love, care and protect them. Kagome...that's a whole different story.

After spending a month in her time, he was starting to see the bitchy side that everyone was talking about. He was actually pretty happy that Miroku was sealing the well. He wouldn't have to deal with Kagome ever again and that thought made him extremely happy. Screw Kagome. She wouldn't control him anymore. Besides Sesshomaru was going to get the spell to get rid of these beads in no time. So no stress there.

Inuyasha smiled softly at the thought of his new life. Even if Sesshomaru was there. He was sure that he would get along just fine.

 **Oh yeah! End of another chapter. I know you guys probably wanted more juicy lemon, but I'm saving that for the mating ceremony. ^o^. I'll update soon enough! Thanks for reading and don't forget about those lovely reviews 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter for you guys! I couldn't help but post this. I'm not going to say much about the chapter. Just read and enjoy. X3**

 **Chapter 10: Crashing Down**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

Inuyasha stretched widely as he awakens from another sleep without Kagome. It had been about 3 weeks since Kagome hasn't returned and for once everything in his life was going well. He did miss her at times, but not really. He only missed the Kagome she was before she turned into a bitch. He stood quickly and instantly regretted it. He felt dizzy and his stomach felt queasy.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Miroku asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I just ate something bad. I'll be back." Inuyasha quickly said as he rushed out the room and to the bushes to empty out is already empty stomach.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. For about the last two weeks, just about every morning Inuyasha leaves the hut in a hurry to throw up. He had no idea what was going on with his friend. Now that he thought about it, his scent changed too when this all started to occur.

"I don't know Shippo, maybe we should get him to Kaede just to make sure if there is anything wrong."

"Yeah. That seems like the best answer now." Shippo said just as Inuyasha walked back inside looking a little pale.

"Inuyasha. Are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku before sighing softly. "Yeah I'm good. Just been feeling out of it is all."

"Come on lets go to Kaede. She probably has some medicine that can get rid of your sickness."

Inuyasha nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Miroku's shoulders for support. They made their way to Kaede's hut and walked inside to see she was talking with Sango. Kirara looked up at Inuyasha and instantly removed herself from Sango's side to rub against Inuyasha. The neko transformed into her bigger form before laying down on the ground so Inuyasha could lean against her.

Inuyasha smiled at the neko as he sat down and leaned against her soft fur. Kirara knew Inuyasha was going through some special pain and purred softly to help soothes Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha sighed softly and snuggled into her warmth giving off a purr of his own.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha and Kirara with an adorable yet worried face.

"Inuyasha threw up again and we are here to see if Kaede can give him anything to calm his stomach."

Kaede nodded softly and moved over to Inuyasha slowly. There was only so much energy she can exert before she is exhausted. Kaede sat down in front of the inu hanyou and went through her normal check up with patients. Kaede pressed a hand against his forehead to see that it was a little warm, but not scorching hot. His face was a little red and he was panting softly. Kaede concentrated on her hand and smiled when it glowed pink from her miko reiki.

Kaede ran her hand in front of Inuyasha's face and began doing a body check on him. She stopped suddenly when she felt a weird response from his stomach. Her eyes widened and she let go of a gasp. Inuyasha caught onto her shocked expression and immediately got nervous.

"Kaede? What's wrong? I'm dying aren't I?"

Kaede shook her head before looking into his eyes. "How long have ye been having this sickness child?"

"About two or three weeks."

Kaede smiled softly and pressed her palm against his stomach. She never heard of this happening before, but here it was in front of her. "Inuyasha. It seems that ye are pregnant."

". . . . WHAAAAAAT?!" Everyone else other than Kaede screamed.

"How can I be pregnant?! I'm a guy!" Inuyasha screamed as he stood up quickly on swaying feet. Thankfully Kirara stood up with him and caught him before he could fall. "Thanks Kirara."

"Child. It is true that ye are pregnant. Although I have never seen it with my eye before in my life, but I know when someone is pregnant. I've dealt with many cases and ye are having the same symptoms a female would. Morning sickness. Feeling tired. Lost appetite. These are all symptoms that a female with child would have."

"Inuyasha pregnant? Is that why he smells so funny? It's because he's pregnant?" Shippo asked as he his tail twitched.

"Well I wouldn't know by smell since I'm human, but that could be another case Shippo. Believe it or not Inuyasha. Ye are pregnant."

"What the fuck Kaede?! There has to be another reason! I can't get pregnant!" Inuyasha said his anger never simmering.

"Let me ask you one question Inuyasha. Have ye ever slept with a man in the past month?"

"No I-" Inuyasha stopped suddenly at the memory of him waking up naked with an equally naked Sesshomaru. Then he remembered Sesshomaru's next words. _:Inuyasha if you are wondering why we are both naked then there is a simple answer to this. We had sex.:_ Inuyasha screamed before covering his mouth. The child...was Sesshomaru's?!

Inuyasha eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out from the stress. Kirara couldn't hold Inuyasha up at the position she was in so she laid down with Inuyasha's unconscious form.

Sango looked at Inuyasha with starry eyes. Yeah it was weird for Inuyasha to be pregnant, but it was so adorable. Inuyasha is pregnant! She squealed as she rubbed his ears softly. It will be so cute having a little Inuyasha running around. He was just curious to know who the father is. It wouldn't matter though. If Inuyasha was here alone then it was okay to say that the father didn't care. That's fine though. They will all help Inuyasha through this ordeal. "Miroku. Help me carry Inuyasha back to our hut. He'll need someone to console him when he awakens." Miroku nodded and picked Inuyasha up with Sango and very carefully brought him to their hut.

Inuyasha woke up a little while later with a small headache. He was still leaning on Kirara. "What happened?" He asked before feeling a twinge of pain coming from his stomach. He looked down at his stomach and couldn't help a small smile. _'Oh yeah. I'm carrying Sesshomaru's child.'_ He thought as he rubbed his hand against his stomach.

"Inuyasha. You are awake." This coming from Sango. She was the only one in the hut since Miroku had a job to do in another village and Shippo went with him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good. Just a little queasy."

"So...who's the father? Do you know who he is?"

Inuyasha turned away and lowered his ears. How would Sango react to know that the kid belonged to Sesshomaru? He sighed softly as he looked down. "The pup...belongs to Sesshomaru." He said and immediately covered himself from Sango's words as if they would form into daggers and stab him repeatedly.

"Sesshomaru? Oh so that explains why he was always around. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She said with a smile.

"Well I didn't think I had to...until now. I only just found out that I'm pregnant by the guy."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I can't hide it from him. He'll smell me as soon as he comes back. Besides, he has the right to know. I'll let him know when he comes back."

"He's coming back for you! That is soo sweet. I didn't know that Sesshomaru actually cared for you."

"Yeah it seems that he does now. But don't let him know that. He still wants to put on this tough guy look to people other than me. So shhh." He said with a smirk before they both started to laugh.

"So do you know when he is coming back?"

"Well he went to his castle to find a way to get rid of these damn subjugation beads. He said it will take some time, but he'll be back once he finds a solution."

"That's good. Well until then we should get you some things for the baby."

"Pup"

"Yeah...pup. Sorry its going to take me sometime before I get used to that." She said chuckling softly. She pulled Inuyasha onto his feet and walked out the hut to go to the village's black market. This will be an interesting couple of months.

 **Western Palace**  
Sesshomaru was panting heavily as he was trying to master this spell that would break through miko's spells. He thought it was going to be easy, but it was proving to be rather difficult. He could break through weak miko spells, but the stronger ones seemed impossible. Sesshomaru held his hand out as his hand glowed a lavender color. Chiyoko looked at Sesshomaru before rolling her eyes. He had been training for about two months now and still little success. Chiyoko didn't think it was that hard to master this technique, but then again she was a sorceress. Spells came to her naturally.

"Alright Sesshomaru. It doesn't seem like you are going as fast as I thought you would. So in order to progress your training, I will put you under the same spell your brother is under. Since for some odd reason you want to free him of those beads." She said as she whirled her wand around. A necklace appeared around Sesshomaru's neck and Sesshomaru growled out softly.

"I will easily overcome this. I just need more time." He said as he looked away from her. Sesshomaru never told her the reason to why he wanted to help his brother. It was none of her business anyway. She will find out later when the time comes, but he didn't want to present Inuyasha as his future mate when he was literally tied to another. It would look bad for Inuyasha, himself, his mother and the western lands.

"I'm sure you will. Sit boy." She said and watched as he crashed into the earth. Chiyoko knew she was playing with fire, but this was the quickest way to get him to learn the spell.

Sesshomaru pulled himself up looking at her with red eyes as he began snarling at her. "How dare you command this Sess-"

"Sit boy." Chiyoko winced as he crashed into the ground again. "Sesshomaru you have to understand. This is the quickest way for you to learn how to break out of it. The more irritated you are the more you want to break out of it. Now concentrate! SIT BOY!"

Sesshomaru growled softy. When he recovered, he focused on concentrating on the beads. He had to get them off. The longer he took, the more sit commands were coming his way. Now he knew how Inuyasha felt and was now even more determined of getting the damn beads off of both of them. Besides he couldn't shake off this feeling that he was receiving. It was a weird subtle feeling that he should be back with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shook that feeling away and concentrated on the beads.

 **Kaede's Village  
** Inuyasha was wobbling side to side as he made his way into Sango's home. Inuyasha was now five months pregnant and very huge compared to a female with child at this stage.

"Sango, Miroku! I'm here!" He yelled. Sango came out immediately and hugged him softly. "Hey Inuyasha! Wow! You are so big. I know I'm with you every day, but it still amazes me that you are pregnant."

"Indeed I have to agree with you Sango." Miroku said as he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist as he high fived Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled at the kind gesture that they began one day when Inuyasha was flipping shit about being treated like a female. "You look like you are about to pop for someone who is only 5 months."

"Or maybe its because there is more than one in there!" Sango squealed out as she hopped up and down.

"Oh please don't wish that upon me. I don't even know how to raise one pup, let alone three of them." Inuyasha said as he felt a familiar aura. It was Sesshomaru and his beast was whining inside. He missed his alpha and so did Inuyasha. It's been awhile since he saw him. It's been what about five months now. He really needed this. "Sesshomaru's here." He said as he walked outside to meet him. Inuyasha wanted to stay inside, but with his beast hollering on the inside he didn't think that was possible.

Sesshomaru landed down gracefully onto the ground to see Inuyasha coming towards him. His eyes were closed as he inhaled his future mate's scent only to smell something was off about it. He opened his eyes and it went straight to his belly. Sesshomaru just looked up to Inuyasha's eyes and saw happiness in them. "Is the pup...mine?" He asked hoping that Inuyasha would say yes.

Inuyasha scoffed and glared at him. "Of course its yours! Why would it be anyone else's?"

Sesshomaru was about to respond when he looked at Sango and Miroku shaking their heads quickly, while Shippo was mouthing out 'Say Sorry'. "Um...sorry?"

Inuyasha smiled up at him. He grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and placed it on his stomach. "This is ours Sesshomaru. This is our pup." Sesshomaru felt a little kick against his palm and smiled softly. His own beast purring in delight at his new heir. Sesshomaru knelt down and placed kisses and licks against Inuyasha's stomach. He didn't know why he felt so affectionate, but he couldn't help it. It was instinct and for once he wasn't going to fight against it. "So did you ever find a way to get these beads off?"

Sesshomaru stood up and nodded. "Yes. It took a long time and during that time I knew exactly how you felt about those beads. I don't know how you did it for so long. You are stronger than me to deal with that for so long." He said with a frown as he remembered all the times he was sat into the ground. He had to pay thousands to fix the floors in his home from the sit commands. Then he smiled softly at the memory of pummeling Chiyoko once he broke the spell. "Let's get these beads off."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded as Sesshomaru held a hand up. It glowed a dark purple as he held it in front of the beads. The beads began trembling under the pressure as it was about to crack into pieces. Then a sudden yell was heard.

"SIT BOY!"

Sesshomaru watched in horror as Inuyasha slammed face down in the ground. It felt like everything that he worked so hard for, that he loved so very much was crashing in front of him. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's stomach smashed into the hard ground below. Sesshomaru pupil's shrunk as he knelt down beside Inuyasha whimpering. He didn't know what to do. He sniffed the air and could smell blood. Inuyasha's blood. Sesshomaru's beast forced itself out and pulled Inuyasha into his chest.

Sesshomaru licked his face, but there was no reaction from the hanyou. "Ototou..."

 **CLIFF HANGER! I know I know. I'm very mean! I was so excited to publish this chapter that I couldn't hold it in anymore. After this chapter I'm taking a break though. Which means...ULTIMATE CLIFF HANGER lol. Don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing. Or some things you would like to see in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. So I wrote this chapter literally the the 22nd/23rd. I was so excited to post it up. Not only that I enjoy living my life so I didn't want to die...hehehehe. You know who I'm talking about. Anyway on to the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: Decisions  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha closer as blood began to pool around him. He pressed his head against Inuyasha's chest to hear a faint heart beat, but it was subtle and very slow. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all ran out the hut when they heard a loud slam. Sango covered her mouth in complete fear as he watched Sesshomaru whimper over an unconscious Inuyasha. She saw as Kagome was running up to them and gave off her own growl.

Sango ran up to Kagome as she was about to scream another sit command and tackled her to the ground. "Shut the hell up Kagome! You little bitch! I won't let you hurt Inuyasha ever again!" Sango yelled as she punched Kagome repeatedly in the face. Kagome blocked one of her punches and clawed at Sango's face. Sango hissed at the pain before she continued pounding in her face.

Miroku ran over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha instead of focusing on his love pound in Kagome's face. He knelt down beside them and reached out for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at the offending hand and snarled at him, freezing the monk in place. Miroku was frozen stiff at the growl. "Sesshomaru...I need to take Inuyasha away to-" He couldn't finish his statement as Sesshomaru barked at him as he pulled Inuyasha closer to his chest. "Sesshomaru. Inuyasha will die if I don't take him to Kaede. Let me get him some help." Miroku said as he slowly reached out for Inuyasha. Relief flowed into his veins as Sesshomaru allowed him to touch Inuyasha, but when he tried to take him Sesshomaru wouldn't budge.

"I will take him." Sesshomaru whispered softly as he stood up walking towards Kaede's hut. He quickly walked in and laid Inuyasha down on the futon. "Help him! Now!" He demanded. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha's pale face which was barely breathing. His stomach was not its usual round form, it looked a little deflated. Sesshomaru gave off a whimper as Inuyasha cracked his eyes open to look at Sesshomaru before giving a weak smile. Inuyasha was breathing softly and low as he fell unconscious once again. Kaede looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes as she began gathering all of her materials. Miroku ran into the hut to help Kaede along since he knew that she could only move so fast. "Sesshomaru. I need ye to stand outside. Ye are a distraction to me."

"No. I will not leave Inuyasha's side!" Sesshomaru growled out as Miroku stood in front of him.

"Sesshomaru. I know you want to stay by Inuyasha's side, but it will be a greater chance to heal him if you leave. Your aura is unsettling and very distracting now since its out of control." Miroku explained. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the monk before looking at his brother who was sweating. Sesshomaru walked outside and began pacing back and forth.

Sango pushed off of Kagome as she tied her hands and feet together. Kagome was about to scream, but Sango gagged her before she got the chance to. Sango wiped a trail of blood from her lip. "I would hurt you even more, but I'm going to let Sesshomaru decide what to do with you." She said with a smirk as a look of fear appeared on Kagome's face.

Sango told Shippo to watch her and ran up to Sesshomaru. "How is he doing?"

"I don't know. I was told to stay out here since I'm too distracting." Sesshomaru responded keeping his focus on Inuyasha's aura. It really had him worried. Inuyasha's aura was wavering. It wasn't steady which only meant something bad, but he was hoping that it wasn't that. Sango stood next to him as she placed an arm on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is tough. He wouldn't leave us so easily." She said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded in her direction, but couldn't help that something wrong was going to happen.

Hours had passed since Sango had went inside to help and hours more passed since he saw his hanyou lover. Sesshomaru had been very patient as the time passed, but with every passing hour he was slowly driving himself into insanity. Why wasn't Inuyasha healed or at least in a state to where he could go see him? Sesshomaru bit his lip and blood seeped through the small wound.

Sesshomaru stopped pacing and walked towards the entrance of the hut when Kaede finally came out. He stopped a few feet in front of her and stared at her intensely. Why was she taking so long to give him the good news. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sadness and remorse. _'No...it can't be.'_ He thought as he was hoping that for once a human would tell him that he was wrong.

Kaede frowned before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but...Inuyasha didn't make it. The blow was too much to handle, and the pups...they died from the impact. I'm sorry. Ye can go see him now." She said. Sesshomaru bowed his head as his bangs covered his eyes. Is this how it felt to have something you came to care for so much be yanked in a matter of moments? He looked at his now dead lover and two pups laying next to their dead 'mother.' Inuyasha had a slice down the middle of his stomach. Guess that's what she had to do in order to try to get the pups out safely, but it was just too much blood loss. Sesshomaru hated this feeling of defeat. Sesshomaru was never defeated, but now...it felt like a piece of him died.

Sesshomaru pulled out his Tenseiga and held it in front of Inuyasha and his pups, but unlike before it didn't pulsate. _'Why Tenseiga?! Why are you not showing me the beings of the underworld.'_ He thought as he gripped onto his sword tighter. He sheathed his sword once again before pulling it in front of Inuyasha, but it was the same results. Tenseiga was not letting him revive Inuyasha and his unborn pups.

Sesshomaru growled softly as a tear slid down his cheek. He knew he shouldn't have grown weak to the spell's power. He should have left Inuyasha alone. He shouldn't have gotten attached to his hanyou brother. If he had stayed away, Inuyasha would still be alive. Inuyasha would have been continuing on with his seemingly happy life. And he wouldn't have been stuck with a shattered soul.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as his fangs grew long. He ran out the hut just in time to transform into his full demon form. Sesshomaru howled into the sky at the lost of his loved one. A howl where all could hear. Sango being the bold one jumped on Kirara and guided her to fly in front of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru. I know you are angry, but we have the person who is responsible for Inuyasha's death." She said as she pointed in Kagome's direciton.

Sesshomaru looked at the cowering female and snarled at her. The wench! She said the sit command just as it was about to break! She caused Inuyasha's death. Sesshomaru wanted to toy with her. Torture her until she was begging him to end her life, but for some reason torture wasn't satisfying. Which was weird because that was Sesshomaru's favorite past time. He loved to torture his victims, but he couldn't find any joy on torturing her. She just needed to die.

Sesshomaru licked his lips as he bit onto the back of her shirt. He lifted her into the air before flinging her into the air. Kagome screamed into her gag helplessly as she was flung into the air. She couldn't do anything with her hands and feet tied. Sesshomaru walked underneath her and opened his mouth wide. Kagome fell from the sky and into Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru closed his mouth and swallowed Kagome whole.

Sesshomaru's beast purred at the nutrients that entered his body. Sesshy stood there looking disgusted. Sure Kagome deserved to be eaten, but Inuyasha...he wouldn't like that. As if Sesshomaru heard what Sesshy said, he began coughing violently. After a few more coughs, he hacked up Kagome before sneezing. Sesshomaru released his youki as he transformed back into his human form.

Kirara landed down on the ground next to him and Sango hopped off. "Sesshomaru. What the hell? Why did you spare her?! She deserves to die!" Sango screamed, but quickly silencing herself when Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Inuyasha. Wouldn't want me to kill her. He would say that...sh-she. Was his friend..." He whispered before turning away from the demon slayer. Sesshomaru headed back to Inuyasha and knelt by his side. "Ototou." He whispered as he leaned his head on Inuyasha's still chest. "Inuyasha! You were supposed to stay here with me!" He screamed out. "Why did you leave me incomplete?! Why did you leave me?!" Sesshomaru whispered as he let his a few tears fall from his eyes. Kaede grabbed Miroku and pulled him out the hut to give the dog demon his space.

A sudden pulse resonated throughout the room. Sesshomaru looked down at his sword and watched as it glowed to life. It was shaking on his waist belt. _'Tenseiga...Will you let me save my mate.'_ He thought and Tenseiga pulsed strongly once again as its response. Sesshomaru saw the beings of the underworld and quickly swiped at them. He watched in amazement as the wound down Inuyasha's stomach began to heal.

Inuyasha took a deep breath of air as his eyes widened in fright. He felt lighter and his hands instantly went to his stomach. His eyes filled with tears as he didn't feel his pups. Loud cries filled the room and he looked to his left to see two beautiful pups crying by his side. "Inuyasha?.." His ear twitched as he looked at Sesshomaru. He had never saw him so..so happy.

Sesshomaru knelt down and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Inuyasha...if you ever leave me like that again. I will kill you myself." He said as he licked Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha moaned softly but slowly pulled away when he heard one of his pups whimper. He pulled a male pup up into his arms and smiled softly. Inuyasha held him near his nipple and the pup latched on quickly.

Inuyasha studied his pup's face and smiled. The pup had yet to open his eyes, but he was already in love. He could tell that this pup was the oldest. How he could tell? Well he was their birth mother, so it was like instinct. The pup that he was holding has gleaming silver hair with a pair of hanyou ears with black tips. He didn't have the crescent moon on his forehead, but he did have the twin stripes on each cheek. The pup's skin was just as pale as Sesshomaru's, maybe because he was the oldest and the heir to the throne.

Sesshomaru looked over Inuyasha to see another pup squirming in his spot. His next pup was indeed a boy as well. Sesshomaru sniffed at him and licked his face. The pup whimpered softly as he opened his eyes. Sesshomaru looked in awe and sorrow to see that his pup had light brown/grey color. The pup was blind. It was probably caused by the sudden attack to Inuyasha's womb. It didn't matter though. He would love this pup as much as he did his other son.

This pup also had gleaming silver hair, but had Sesshomaru's pointed ears. He had a crescent moon on top of his head, but what surprised Sesshomaru the most was his stripe on each cheek. It was the same as his father, the great dog demon, Inutaisho. Sesshomaru smiled softly and ran his claw against the jagged indigo stripe seeing nothing, but his father in his pup.

The pup in Sesshomaru's arms started to squirm and whimper. He saw Inuyasha hold his hand out for him and gave him his younger pup, while he took the older one. Inuyasha guided the younger pup to his nipple and he latched onto it as well. "Inuyasha...they are beautiful." Sango said as she walked in. Sango was mourning with the others outside when she heard a loud pup's cry. She ran in and was met with a beautiful sight of Inuyasha and the pups being alive. Thank Kami.

Inuyasha heard her response and blushed as he turned away. "Thanks Sango." He said before smiling. "Do want to hold him?"

"Oh yes...I would love to." Sango said with starry eyes as she picked up the youngest of the two. "He is just adorable...What's his name?"

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru before looking back at Sango. "Well we haven't really had the time to choose names. So I'm not sure yet."

"I think you should name this little one, Akihiko. It fits him perfectly." Sango said with a smile as the little pup started blowing little bubbles.

"Akihiko...I like that name. Bright prince." Inuyasha said as he stood up slowly. He wasn't in any pain, but he was a little sore.

"Daiki." Sesshomaru said as his heir finally opened his molten colored eyes. "Daiki will be this boy's name. Daiki means great glory/noble. Its perfect for my heir."

"So Daiki and Akihiko. I like those names." He said as he walked over to Aikihiko and saw his eyes. "The pup is blind? Did I do something wrong? Why is he blind?" Inuyasha asked looking over to Sesshomaru.

"Do you not remember what happened? That wench came back and gave you a sat command. From the impact of the crash, it made him blind. I have healers at the castle that can look at him to see if its permanent or not, but for now. Our pup is blind. But being blind is a blessing compared to what would have happened. Inuyasha. You probably don't remember this, but you were dead. You and the pups died from that sit command. Thankfully Tenseiga granted me my wish and let me bring you three back to life." He said as he walked behind Inuyasha with his heir in hand.

Inuyasha growled loudly, but stopped when his pups began to whimper due to the negative aura in the air. "I'm going to hurt her for trying to destroy my family." He said, but Sesshomaru stopped him by placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Get off of me. Nothing you can say will stop me."

"Inuyasha. As much as I would like to kill her, I'm not letting you get close to her as long as you have these beads on. Now. Stop moving and let me get rid of it."

Inuyasha nodded his head and stood still as Sesshomaru raised his hand once again watching as it turned into a dark purple. The beads started trembling from the pressure before finally breaking into millions of pieces. Inuyasha felt around his neck and sighed softly. It felt so weird not having anything on his neck since its been there for so long. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." He said kissing Sesshomaru passionately on the lips. Sesshomaru quickly responded to his affection and purred his appreciation.

Sango looked at them both with awe. She was glad that Inuyasha found someone other than that bitch. Although Sesshomaru wasn't her first choice, it seems that he was the best for him. "Okay. So I'm not trying to interrupt, but we still have to deal with Kagome." She said softly. Inuyasha pulled away and nodded. He walked outside with Sesshomaru and Sango right behind him.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome as she sat there trembling. All he wanted to do was kill her. His beast was screaming at him to destroy her, to eat her heart before throwing the body in a pit of fire. But his human side didn't want to hurt her. Kagome was his first friend so many years ago and ultimately freed him from a spell that was meant to bind him to a tree for the rest of his life. What should he do? Spare her or Kill her.

 **Alright I'm ending it here. I don't know if I want to spare Kagome or kill her. So I'm leaving it up to you guys. I need at least 5 votes/reviews on her fate. If I can't get five then I will do the opposite on which everyone voted for. So if there is 4 votes to kill Kagome, but I don't get 5 by time I post again in three days then I will have Inuyasha spare her life. So her fate is in your hands. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Look I'm Woody! HOWDY HOWDY HOWDY! If you know the reference then you are awesome! lol. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading it.**  
 **Chapter Twelve: Red Thread of Fate**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

Inuyasha knelt down in front of Kagome and glared at her with so much hate. He never saw himself hating Kagome ever in his life, but now that he opened his eyes how can he not. She was a complete bitch. He yanked the tape off her lips and listened to her yelp.

"Inuyasha! Help me get out of this! Now!" Kagome screamed at him, but when Inuyasha didn't do anything she narrowed her eyes at him. Why wasn't he doing as she said? Ever since she found out that she couldn't get through the well, she had went to an old shrine to study under the monks and mikos there. At the end of her training, she returned to the well and broke Miroku's enchantments. And well you can kind of get what happened from that point. "You dumb dog! Sit boy!"

Inuyasha flinched inwardly, but breathed out when he didn't crash into the ground. Even though the beads were gone, he still wasn't used to it. Kagome looked at him in shock as she looked at the subjugation necklace that was no longer there. "H-How did you get rid of the beads. Its impossible. Only I can take those beads off."

"Simple. You underestimate the power of a daiyokai." Sesshomaru said as he stepped up and handed Inuyasha Daiki. He gripped her up by the neck and snarled in her face. "You and those beads of yours have been nothing but trouble. Do you know what you did to him? You sent Inuyasha and our pups to death. You-" Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hand before pulling the inu lord away. He could feel the anger flowing off of him in waves.

Kagome looked at the two in disgust. Did she just hear him right? Those two had sexual intercourse...and created off spring. Kagome scrunched her nose up before spatting at them both. "You are disgusting. I always knew that you were nothing but a dumb dog, but sleeping with your own brother. How desperate do you have to be? You are a disgrace and you always will be! Do you think anyone will accept you now that you are Sesshomaru's bitch?! No one will accept you or your bastard children!" Kagome screamed at him and Inuyasha looked at her with lowered ears.

"Do you really care if I think that anyone will accept me? No one has accepted me my whole entire life. I can do without the supporters. Besides, all I need is Sesshomaru and my pups. That's all that matters to me." He said softly as he stood up and took his pup back from Sesshomaru. "Do whatever you like to her? I don't want to deal with her anymore." He whispered taking Aikihiko into his arms before walking back into the hut.

Sango looked at Sesshomaru and smiled evilly. Sesshomaru glanced her way before looking at Kagome with his usual cold expression. "Wench. You shall die by my hands." He said as he pulled out Baksaiga. "Any last words before you die."

Kagome glanced back up at him with a smirk. "You will get yours. You and that half breed."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her before sheathing his sword. His hand glowed a lime green just dripping with venom. Sesshomaru thrusted his hand into her stomach. He didn't use enough force to split her in two. Instead he will make her suffer from the pain. "I'll make you suffer for what you did to my mate. He may not be able to kill you, but I have no problem in getting rid of the filth." Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and stabbed her in the stomach. "Don't worry, I won't hit any important arteries or organs. So you still have some time left to live."

Kagome screamed loudly as he stabbed in her in the stomach. "You little bastard. I will kill you and your children. It may not be me personally, but someone is coming. They will end everything you stand for."

Sesshomaru gripped her tongue in a tight hold. He smiled at her softly and she looked at him in fear. Slowly he dripped his poison onto her tongue and watched in amusement as she tried to scream from the pain, but it was muffled. Sesshomaru sliced at her stomach once again before walking around to stab her back shoulder. Sesshomaru gave off a small chuckle as she fell to the ground in exhaustion. Sesshomaru pulled her back up by her hair, yanking her to a tree branch. "I need you to be standing. Otherwise I can't tell where I'm hitting."

Kagome gave a silent cry as she felt her hair being pulled into a knot around a sturdy tree branch. Her toes barely touched the ground and her body ached. Now she was getting a serious migrane from her hair being yanked on. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he transformed into his demon form. The huge inu licked his lip before biting at Kagome's lower half and tugging on it as if he was playing tug of war with a human.

Kagome yelled out as she felt her lower half slowly being ripped away. Blood was spurting out everywhere coating her face and Sesshomaru's face with blood. Kagome gave off one last silent cry just as she felt Sesshomaru pull her apart in two. Sesshomaru chewed on her bottom half, savoring the taste of the miko ningen. For a human she tasted pretty good. He couldn't remember the last time he ate a human, but this is delicious.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's limp form with a smile before devouring her upper half as well.

Inuyasha was cuddling Akihiko while Sango was petting Daiki's ears. Inuyasha was trying to focus on what Sango was saying, but could only hear Kagome's cries. Sango was going on about something with his pup, but he wasn't focused. Sango noticed this after she saw his ears lower to his head. She didn't have the same hearing as Inuyasha, but even she could hear the cries of their now dead ex-friend.

"Oh Inuyasha. Everything will be okay. Look, take it as ending a threat towards your pups. She deserved divine punishment. She killed you. If Sesshomaru wasn't here to revive you then you would be dead and it would be all of her fault. You didn't need that in your life. Especially not in the life of your kids...pups. Think about it as saving your children and you will get over it soon." Sango said as she put Daiki into his crib.

Inuyasha looked at her before looking back at his youngest pup. Those blind eyes stared into his molten gold ones and he smiled. _'Yeah. I did save them. Both Sesshomaru and I.'_ He thought as he snuggled his pup closer to him. Sesshomaru came in moments later with pink stained hair and hakamas. He looked at Sango before nodding softly. As if getting the hint, Sango bid her farewells before leaving the hut.

Sesshomaru took Daiki out his crib before sitting next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaned against Sesshomaru and sighed softly as he heard his lover's purr. "Did I make the right choice in killing her? If it wasn't for her...then I wouldn't have been here, with you, with out pups. I should have spared her. I should have sealed her in her time. Now how will her mother take the news of her only daughter being dead." He said as he pulled away.

Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha back into his arms as he nibbled on his ear softly. He gave his face a lick and Inuyasha only blushed at the kind gesture. "Inuyasha. I want you to know that she had to die. I couldn't let someone as evil as her be around my pups. My beast wouldn't allow me and even if he did, I wouldn't allow it." Sesshomaru said not giving much room for Inuyasha to respond. Inuyasha placed Akihiko into his crib before standing up slowly. "I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said softly as he walked out the door.

"Inuyasha! You will stay here! I know you are hurting, but you have to get over it! The bitch is dead!" Sesshomaru yelled. He was getting tired of this bond that he had with the miko. Even after all the crap that she did to him, he still cared about her. Yeah dogs are loyal, but this is a little extreme. Inuyasha turned towards him with a glare that was as deadly as Sesshomaru's on a really bad day.

"Leave me alone. If you can't understand why this affects me so much, then leave me be. I need some time alone. So you are going to stay here with the pups and leave me alone for a bit. Got it!" Inuyasha said as he walked away in the opposite direction of Kagome's blood. Just knowing that her spilled blood was filling the air, it made him nauseous. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and went to follow when he couldn't. _'The damn spell bound.'_ He thought with a growl as he watched his lover walk away.

Sesshy flew in front of his face with his arms folded across his chest. ** _'Doggy! What the hell?! You know Kagome was close to him even from the abuse, why would you say something so insensitive as that.'_**

"Only because I'm getting tired of this bond that she and Inuyasha had. Its only creating more arguments between us."

 ** _'Yeah, but he would have gotten over it some time soon. He just needs to mourn. That was his first best friend that accepted him for the half demon that he was. That is something that you lacked for years. I'm not saying you shouuld be accepting of Inuyasha's bond, but respect it. Its there. It will dissolve overtime, but don't be an ass about it. Let the process go through its natural path. Let him mourn over her. Only then can you enjoy Inuyasha as a mate.'_**

Sesshomaru pondered over what Sesshy said before sighing softly. All of these emotions. He was so unfamiliar with how to deal with them. Never in his life had he dealt with so much useless emotions. Sadness, Happiness, Anger, Fustration...Love. All of it is just overwhelming. Demons don't have many emotions nor do they often act upon them. _'Then again. Inuyasha is a half demon. That damn human side of him was making him very vulnerable and attached to unnecessary emotions. This wouldn't do well. If his mother or the demon court agree to his mating then there are sure to be sudden consequences that Inuyasha may not be able to handle.'_

Sesshomaru sighed for the millionth time before putting the monk and demon slayer in charge of his pups while he go and find Inuyasha. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to find where Inuyasha was. He was sitting in the tree that he was pinned to. Probably because this where everything in his life started. At this tree, when he was released from Kikyo's arrow. "Inuyasha come down."

Inuyasha ignored him as he lowered his ears at Sesshomaru's tone. "What do you want Sesshomaru? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"Hn. You also told me a lot of other things, but you never meant it. So come down and talk."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before hopping into the tree to squat on the branch in front of Inuyasha. "Look Inuyasha. I know this may be hard, but-"

"What would you even know bastard?! You have never cared about anything in your life, but power."

Sesshomaru took hold of Inuyasha's hand in a sweet caress. "You're right. The only thing that I have ever wanted was power. I never cared for anything else because without power, you are destined to die a miserable death. Just like father. He gave up all of his power to save you and your mother. It made no sense to me. He should have just let the two of you die." He said as he remembered the last painful memory of his father.

"Well too bad. He sacrificed his life for us! I'm so sorry that I ruined your life!" Inuyasha yelled as he yanked his hand away only to be pulled into a tight hug. "Sesshomaru let me the hell go you bastard!"

Sesshomaru felt an unknown force began to pull him away from Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru fought against it. There was something he has to say and spell or no spell, he was going to say it. "You did ruin my life Inuyasha. You destroyed my dream of overcoming our father with my own strength, so that I could be the strongest demon alive. You ruined that." He petted Inuyasha's ears as Inuyasha began to tremble from sadness. "But then I realized that without his sacrifice, I wouldn't have came to love you."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with teary shocked eyes. _'Di-Did he just say...love?!_ ' Inuyasha thought as he looked into his eyes to see nothing, but the honest truth. Those usual cold eyes held so much emotion that he has never seen before. "Sesshomaru..."

"Inuyasha. I might not be the most sensitive person, but I do know what I want. And I want for you to stay by my side. So Inuyasha...will you become my mate?"

Inuyasha gasped softly as he looked down. Should he mate with Sesshomaru? It was so confusing because with Sesshomaru, the slightest thing could be done that would make him think the whole thing was a bad idea. "I-I don't know Sesshomaru. I mean I haven't had a lot of time to get to know you...and it could go very wr-"

"We'll get to...know eachother...when we mate. You are the one for me. Father sacrificed his life for this moment. He saved us both with his death. Without him you would be dead and I would be a walking corpse never knowing how it felt to want...no need to protect the one you care for." Sesshomaru spoke softly as he gripped Inuyasha's chin up so that their faces were inches apart. "There is a reason why I am here Inuyasha. I'm the one for you. It was always destiny. So don't fight the red thread of fate, nor me. We have to pups now. Its time to do what's best for them. And in many ways this is best for us as well."

Inuyasha was panting softly as a blush decorated his face. What would he do?

Sango was cuddling Akihiko while Miroku was holding Daiki. To her surprise, Miroku seemed like a natural at caretaking. "Where do you think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went?"Sango asked as she felt Akihiko for the millionth time nuzzle into her breast. "I'm sorry cutie...I don't have any milk for you to have."

"Who knows where they went, but I think Inuyasha should get back soon because it looks like Akihiko is abou to throw a fit." Miroku said looking at Akihiko's face. Akihiko scrunched his face up in annoyance at not being able to feed. And where is his mother or father. Neither of them were around. This bothered the young pup imensely. It was bad enough that he couldn't see his surroundings, but now he couldn't even sense his parents. Akihiko whimpered softly as he released a low whine. A loud wail sounded throughout the room a few moments later.

Daiki sense his brother's distress and started wailing himself. Miroku looked at the twins with a frown. "Oh no...Where the heck are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" He said as he tried to calm Daiki down as he cradled the pup. Thankfully Inuyasha ran into the hut with Sesshomaru following after him. Inuyasha took Akihiko into his arms and pulled his shirt to the side so that Akihiko could latch on. Akihiko drank heavily from his mother as his tears dried from his eyes. Sesshomaru took Daiki from Miroku as he growled softly at the monk.

Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha and Inuyasha licked his chin to calm his growling. His growling stopped almost immediately. "Where were you guys?" Sango asked placing her hands on her hips. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a small smile before nudging him softly. Inuyasha blushed before looking away.

"Oh ho ho! You guys were getting down with get down! You little horny dog!" He said being his usual perverted self.

"Shut up you perverted monk!"

Sesshomaru sniffed his pups face making the pup give off a soft whine. "Inuyasha. Not so loud, but why don't you tell him the other news."

"Well. I've decided to become Sesshomaru's mate and live with him at the western lands." Inuyasha stated looking at his child's sleepy face. He rocked him gently side to side as the young pup succombed to sleep.

"Really? So you are going to leave everything behind to move on? Are you sure you are ready for that?"

"Now now Sango. I'm sure Inuyasha is ready to move on with Sesshomaru. Besides they have a family now. It would only be right if he moved to the western palace. He's the...um prince of the western lands now."

"I guess, but I'll miss him. When are you going Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning. We need to get back to the castle and the pups need to be introduced as the new heirs to the throne."

"Damn. That means Shippo is going to miss saying good bye. He went away for some fox demon magic training, but I'll let him know."

At hearing the kit's name, Sesshomaru scoffed. He didn't really trust the kit. The only reason why he was still living was because Inuyasha would be sad if he died as well. But he would definitely get back at that damn kit. Kagome paid her dues and so will he. In due time that is. Inuyasha smiled at Sango not really noticing Sesshomaru irritated mood. "Thanks." Inuyasha said giving off a yawn of his own.

Miroku saw this and pulled Sango up. "Come come Sango. I'm sure that they are very tired. Let's go retire to our hut. We'll see you off tomorrow. Good night." Miroku bowed low before yanking a whining Sango behind him. Inuyasha looked at the two before laying Akihiko down along with Daiki. Sesshomaru placed his next heir down beside Akihiko and pulled a blanket over them. "Thanks." Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha with a confused expression.

"Thanks for saving me from a life of misery." Inuyasha whispered before kissing Sesshomaru softly on his lips. Sesshomaru responded before pulling away.

"Go to sleep Inuyasha. We have a long day ahead of us." Inuyasha nodded his head before tucking himself under the blankets as he cuddled next to his pups with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru laid down as well and released a calm soothing purr which lulled everyone including himself to sleep. Sesshy looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with a smile. He is so happy that Sesshomaru finally let his emotions free. Well not completely free, but its a start. Hopefully everything works out at the castle. They both deserve it. With that Sesshy landed on the pups' heads and fell asleep himself.

 **Alright next chapter! I was about to spare Kagome, but with all the votes to kill her I couldn't let her live. Sorry to the viewers who wanted me to spare her. It was a landslide. Anyway. Sorry for the semi late chapter. I was on vacation and enjoying the beach with my family. I'll make it up by updating soon with another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. So long for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Welcomed with open...arms?**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

Early next morning, Sesshomaru was walking around to secure the area. Now that he used his Tenseiga on his lover and pups, he knew that he could not revive them again. Which had Sesshomaru on edge about everything. He was a lot more possessive over his family and he didn't let anyone get near except for Kaede, Miroku and Sango. Still that was a stretch since most of the times, he was always growling at them when they came to check on Inuyasha and the pups. The sun was just rising over the mountain as he knew what was approaching. Hopefully everything would go well at the western castle, but who knows.

Sesshomaru walked back into the hut where his lover and pups were still sleeping. Sesshy flew up to fly next to Sesshomaru and smiled. **_'Doggy. I can tell that you really love your younger brother, but you know that your mother will not be happy about this. There is a good chance that she will start some problems at knowing that you mated her ex-mate's son.'_**

"Nonetheless. Inuyasha and our pups will be staying with me, whether she likes it or not."

 ** _'Just be carefuly Doggy. You know how she is. She always get what she wants.'_** Sesshy said as he disappeared once again.

Sesshomaru sighed softly but didn't think too much on the subject. When it comes he will deal with it in an orderly manner. Hopefully. Sesshomaru was shook out of his thoughts when he saw Inuyasha stir from his sleep. Inuyasha yawned and stretched out his tired stiff arms to get them loose. Those molten eyes looked around until it landed on his lover. "Sessh...Why didn't you wake me up so that we could've left earlier?"

"You looked peaceful and you needed your rest." Sesshomaru answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Still. I wanted to get to the castle before the pups woke up." Inuyasha stood up and walked up to Sesshomaru giving him a kiss under his chin.

Sesshomaru purred his appreciation to the hanyou as he pulled him close. "It won't matter. I like my pups awake anyway." Inuyasha lowered his ears as Sesshomaru's head rested on top of his.

"That reminds me Sesshomaru. We have to get a healer to look at Akihiko. I feel bad that Akihiko is blind because I was too stupid and weak to protect him." Sesshomaru pulled away from Inuyasha and plucked his nose roughly. Inuyasha growled at him about to give him a peace of his mind when Sesshomaru's lips pressed against his for a sweet short peck.

"Don't ever speak of that. We will find a way for Akihiko to be healed and if its impossible. At least we have him alive." Inuyasha sighed softly before giving a small smile. Akihiko squirmed on the ground and began to whimper. Sesshomaru responded quickly and lifted his pup into his hand while Inuyasha carefully picked up the other sleeping pup. Akihiko calmed down into his father's arms and gave off a soft cute baby growl. "Come Inuyasha. I already told the monk, miko, and demon slayer that we will be leaving as soon as you woke up. I want to get back before the sun falls."

Inuyasha nodded his head and walked out to see the three of them gathered outside to say their farewells. Kaede was smiling at them both while Miroku was holding on to a crying Sango. When they came to stand in front of them Sango immediately pulled away from Miroku and hugged him being careful of the sleeping pups in his arms. "I'm so happy that you are finally moving on. If anyone, you deserve to be happy the most. Make sure you don't forget about us. Visit us at the demon slayer village some times too. I hope every thing works out well Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled softly and nodded his head. "Inuyasha. We have been through some tough times together, but you deserve this. Just as Sango said, don't forget about us. Maybe we'll come and visit you as well if that's okay." Miroku said with caution looking at Sesshomaru with approval. Sesshomaru looked away and responded with his usual 'hn'. "I guess that's as close to a yes that I'm going to get. Just take care of yourself and hopefully sometime soon..." Miroku moved close to the hanyou's ear. "hopefully we can give your kids some friends to play with." Miroku whispered before pulling away with a smile.

Inuyasha smirked at Miroku as he gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck with that Miroku. You are definitely going to need it." He said with a chuckle before he looked at Kaede. Kaede looked at him with a smile before hugging the hanyou. "Bless your soul Inuyasha for you have finally found peace." She said with a smile before pulling away. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and nodded his head.

"Inuyasha take Akihiko. It would take a long time to get to the castle, but for your and the pups' sake. I'm just going to transform and get there in a matter of hours." Sesshomaru pecked Inuyasha before giving him Akihiko. He released his demonic aura and felt his claws and jaw stretch out until he was completely transformed in his dog demon form. He looked down at Inuyasha before lowering his snout so that Inuyasha can hop on. "Good bye everyone. I will visit soon." Inuyasha said looking at them for an everlasting moment. Inuyasha kissed Sesshomaru's nose before hopping in between his shoulder pads. Sesshomaru raised up and ran through the fields towards the western castle. It's been a while since he took his time running through the forest, but it was a comfortable feeling being in his natural state with his future mate and pups on his back. It was surreal.

They arrived at the gates of the western castle hours later. The pups were squirming and giggling softly as they tugged softly on Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha looked up at the gate and smiled softly. It seems that this was his new life. A life as a prince where he was to be welcomed by all. Sesshomaru reached out for Inuyasha, but just missed him as he ran to the gates. Inuyasha ran ahead of him in excitement as he approached the doors that were guarded by two tengu demons.

The tengu demons glared at the hanyou walking up to the gates before aiming their spears to his neck. "Away with you half breed! You and your kind is not welcomed here!"

Inuyasha took at step back and growled softly as he brought his pups into his arms. Why were they against him? He was pretty positive that they could smell the resemblance between him and Inutaisho and yet, they bared their fangs at him. The tengu on the left had short blond hair with sapphire eyes. His wings were egg white color. The other tengu was the complete opposite of his partner. He had long black hair tied in a high pony tail and had red eyes. His wings were a smokey black color.

The dark tengu stepped up pressing the spear against Inuyasha's throat. "An abomination such as yourself shall not enter these walls. Now away with your filth!" He yelled. Inuyasha shielded his pups away from the agressive bird demons and growled loudly at them.

"You fools! Don't you know who I am?! I'm-"

"A waste of space in the world half breed!" A tengu yelled interrupting Inuyasha from speaking. Sesshomaru heard the yelling and quickly made it to stand beside Inuyasha.

"Daichi. Is there a reason why you deny my brother access to my castle." Sesshomaru asked calmly while glaring at the scared bird demon.

"Milord. I was just following Lady Asuka's orders."

"Is that so? Let me ask you something. Who is the current ruler of the western lands?"

"Y-you are Lord Sesshomaru."

"So who's orders do you follow?"

"Your orders Lord Sesshomaru." Daichi said looking down. He dare not look into his alpha's eyes. That would be him challenging his lord in a challenge to the death. Even though he was just an expendable guard, he rather liked his job and would not want to push his luck.

"Good. So now that you know that. Should you ever deny Inuyasha his right to enter then it will be your life. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn." Sesshomaru walked into the castle's gates with Inuyasha following right after. Inuyasha looked at the two demons and could see them scowling at him. Whispering something about tainted blood, or bastard child. Inuyasha sighed softly and continues to follow Sesshomaru inside. As the castle doors opened for them, Lady Asuka was waiting there with a smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru. You have returned once again." Lady Asuka said walking towards them.

"Yes mother. I have returned to continue my reign. Along with me I have brought Inuyasha."

"Yes. I'm aware of the mutts prescense." Asuka said with a condensending tone that had Sesshomaru growling at her. She raised her eyebrow at him before ignoring it. "I also see that you have brought me what I always wanted. Can I learn of their names?" Asuka asked as she pulled Daiki into her arms.

"The heir of the throne is the pup with no moon on his forehead and his name is Daiki." Sesshomaru said pointing to the pup in Asuka's arms. "My younger pup has a crescent moon on his forehead and his name is Akihiko." Sesshomaru said pointing to the younger pup respectively.

"They are adorable Sesshomaru. Here let me see Akihiko then." Inuyasha looked at her with a glare, heisitant in giving her his pup. He glanced towards Sesshomaru and watched his head nod. Inuyasha growled softly before reluctantly giving Akihiko to Asuka and took Daiki into his hands. "Well isn't he just adorable. He looks just like you Sesshomaru." Asuka smile and nuzzled his nose. Akihiko responded with a yawn and opened his beautiful pale golden eyes. "Sesshomaru...the pup is blind. Was the mother not strong and healthy enough to birth a healthy baby boy?" She asked as Inuyasha growled loudly. Asuka looked at the half inu and rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which. Where is the mother?"

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him down. As Inuyasha began to calm down, Sesshomaru towards his mother and took Akihiko from her arms. "Their mother is right here mother."

"Right where Sesshomaru. I don't see her?"

"HE...is right here." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled into Inuyasha's neck.

A few minutes of awkward silence went by before a dark ominous aura filled the room. Asuka looked at her son with narrowed eyes. Did she just hear him correctly? This mutt...this bastard half breed was the mother of her grandpups. The son of that damn human whore that took her love away, ultimately killing him in the end. Asuka snarled softly as her eyes flashed red. "How dare you lay with this trash?! You are better than this! You were supposed to mate an inu or demon with equal status. Not a half breed! Let alone the same half breed that ended your father's life! You do understand that he is the reason why he died! How could you lay with such a disgrace!"

"Mother! You will not speak of Inuyasha that way!" Sesshomaru snarled out, his own eyes turning red. His own demonic aura rising to battle against his mother's. They were both about ready to claw and bite at each other when two loud wails interrupted their thoughts. Inuyasha glared at them both as he coddled Daiki trying to get him to calm down. Akihiko responded quickly after squirming in his grandmother's arms. Sesshomaru snatched the crying pup from his mother's arms and nuzzled his nose against the pups cheek. Asuka looked at the scene with a scowl.

This was all wrong. Her darling son was supposed to marry a female! A female of high status that would make their lands even stronger. Instead he decided on some low life half breed. Asuka looked at Inuyasha just as he looked up from Daiki with a glare. A glare that promised something evil to happen. Inuyasha looked away and by instinct curled up into Sesshomaru's mokomoko. Asuka looked back to Sesshomaru, who was too busy with his brother and pups to recognize her sypathetic look. _'Don't worry Sesshomaru. You have been swayed due to that potion that I gave you, but I will help you once again. At least you are not mated to the bastard hanyou. There is still a chance to help._ ' With that thought she left the two inus to their pups.

Inuyasha watched her leave with a look filled with sadness. What did he do exactly that made him so hated? He was used to the abuse and the hatred, but that didn't mean he got used to how much hurt and pain came with the hatred. He sighed softly before looking around the castle. Other than the rude greeting from Sesshomaru's mother, he was still excited about being here. He felt someone looking at him and looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at him. Inuyasha mustered up a smile, but Sesshomaru could tell that it wasn't genuine. 'Oh Inuyasha. If only I could ease your pain. Even by a little bit...' Sesshomaru thought as he placed a soft kiss on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Come Inuyasha. We've been traveling all day and I wish to rest." Inuyasha nodded at Sesshomaru's request. Sesshomaru's room was on the 3rd floor out of the 6 floor castle. Thankfully it wasn't at the top. That would be a lot of stairs to run up every night, not even mentioning other times they would just need to go to his room. A maid came up and requested that they take the pups to the nursery, but Inuyasha refused. He had just given birth to them two days ago. He was still possessive and wracked with worry. So instead two bassinets were placed in Sesshomaru's room.

Inuyasha placed Daiki in his bassinet first before placing Akihiko in the other one. As he pulled away from his pups he stared at their faces. Never before would he have imagined to have two beautiful pups. It was damn near impossible to think that he would have them with Sesshomaru, but here he was with two pups sired by Sesshomaru. He was really happy even if a lot of people would look at him with hatred and disgust. It didn't matter. As long as he had his family. Some how, some way. He would make it through.

Sesshomaru came to stand behind Inuyasha and wrapped his arms around his waist as he rested his chin on Inuyasha's shoulders. "They are truly beautiful. You did a wonderful job bringing them into the world."

"Please. They get their looks from you."

"Well I won't argue that fact." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle as Inuyasha jabbed him the stomach playfully. "Come let us rest. You'll need your energy for tomorrow." As if on que, Inuyasha yawned softly. The inu hanyou nodded softly before plopping down into the king sized bed and fell in love. The bed was so soft! Way better than the ground or a rough tree. Inuyasha stripped off his clothes and snuggled under the covers enjoying the relaxed and content feeling it gave off. Sesshomaru blew out the candle that dimly lit the room before taking his own clothes off and entering the bed as well. He pulled Inuyasha close to his chest and quickly fell asleep into a deep slumber.

 **Okay! Know it was awhile before I updated. So sorry. But! I shall try to have another chapter out by Thursday since that's my birthday! X3 Going to Charlotte for some clothes shopping! I have no sense of style. I know its sad! But that's what siblings are for lol! See ya later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well this took me about a decade to finish writing up. R &R Enjoy the chapter! X3**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Announcements**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

It had been about two weeks since his arrival here and Inuyasha could honestly say that it wasn't that bad here. Other than the occasional insults and threats this place was great. He was used to the little comments about his appearance since most times they were trembling due to Sesshomaru staying at his side. That always made him giggle.

This morning was a bright cloudy free day. All was well and there were no threats to the western lands. Take note that to the western lands. That means everywhere, but the castle. Inside the castle walls, all of the maids and butlers were scared shitless. Why do you ask? Well they are all terrified from the evil, dark demonic aura they were feeling flowing off of Lady Asuka in waves. Lady Asuka was currently sitting in her bedroom sitting at her small desk. Her claws were tapping against the desk in anger as she bit her lip. How the hell did this back fire on her?! Sure she got her grandpups, but now their blood line was forever tainted. There are not a lot of Inus left walking around. To her knowledge, Inutaisho was the last inu that was alive. And now he is dead so its not even possible to create other off spring of pure blooded inus.

Asuka sighed softly as she heard another hesitant knock on her door. "Come in..." She said with much venom in her voice. A maid poked her head in before entering the room. One could tell that she was trembling in fear. The maid placed the cup of tea down in front of Asuka with a little jar of sugar cubes for her to use. Asuka looked at her tea before looking at the maid. Her tea was made with absolute perfection and she thanked the maid. The maid bowed her head down breathed a sigh of relief. Asuka glared at the maid before releasing her poison with to slice the maid's head off with a clean cut. The maid eyes widened before she felt dead to the ground.

Chiyoko walked into her room and looked at the bloody ground. She shook her head in sympathy. Yeah she got what she wanted, but it came with a downfall. His son was going to be mated to his hanyou brother. The same infant that took Inutaisho from her permanantely. "Asuka. This is the 13th maid today. We can't just keep killing them because you are throwing a tantrum."

"Hush Chiyoko. I can slay whoever I please. So if you came in here to lecture about that then save your breath." Asuka said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Look Asuka. I know that the half demon wasn't your top choice, if was a choice at all, but this is who Sesshomaru chooses. Why don't you just accept that he has someone to love and care for. Not only that, but you have grandpups because of this hanyou. That was the whole purpose of the whole potion ordeal."

"If I had known this was to be his fate, I would have dealt without grandpups." Asuka rose from her chair before ringing a bell. A butler came inside and started cleaning up the bloody mess. "Come Chiyoko. Let us continue this in the gardens."Asuka said as she walked out the room. Chiyoko decided to go out the window since it was more of her wild style. They met in the garden near the beautiful fountain.

Asuka looked at Chiyoko and moved her head towards the fountain, as if to gesture her to do something to the fountain. Chiyoko looked at Asuka before shaking her head. "Look Asuka. What's so bad about having the hanyou be with your son. Why do you have to have so much hatred for him? To be honest, he didn't do anything towards you. They are both happy so in my eyes you should be happy too. Especially since you have an heir to the throne."

"As usual Chiyoko. You just deal with the cards you are dealt with, but then again. That is how you grew up isn't it?" She said with a low snarl. Chiyoko glared that the female inu.

"I refuse to help you hurt Inuyasha-sama. I think he will be a great addition to the household." Chiyoko said before leaving Asuka behind in the garden. That was the first time she had ever went against Asuka's orders, but dammit she couldn't do it. The hanyou is good for Lord Sesshomaru's soul. Never once in her years had she seen Sesshomaru so content with life. So she wouldn't help her Lady with her evil plans that she knows Asuka has.

Asuka watched as Chiyoko walked away with narrowed eyes. Ever since that half breed stepped foot in these castle walls everything was going agaisnt her. It seemed that she would have to take this in her own hands since even her most loyal comrades are turning against her. _'In due time half breed...you will go back to where you always belonged. In hell.'_ Asuka placed her hand into the fountain and watched as it turned into a very dark green. She didn't like to get her hands dirty, but she would do it in order to get rid of that filth.

Akihiko was sleeping soundly when he felt a sudden ominous aura surrounding him. He whimpered softly before letting out a loud wail. Something evil was hovering over them, the young the pup could sense it even if no one else could. Sesshomaru was the first to awaken when his son began to cry. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand just as he felt that evil feeling going away. Sesshomaru was up to his feet growling softly at the threat that had seemingly gotten close to his family.

Inuyasha was woken up from his sleep from Sesshomaru's growling and Akihiko's crying. Unlike the other two, Inuyasha didn't feel anything ominous in the room. "Hey what's going on? Sess...why are you growling? You woke me up from my slumber." He said with yawn.

"Well good. It seems that we had a visitor lurking about in our room."

"What? Do you know who it was?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up a sleeping Akihiko. Sesshomaru looked at his sleeping pup as he narrowed his eyes. He studied the pup closer. He could have sworn he heard Akihiko crying, but then if he was truly crying. Daiki would have woken up and cried as well. But alas, Daiki was still sound asleep in his bassinet. Why exactly was that? Before Sesshomaru could dig deeper into theory, his thought was interrupted when Inuyasha spoke.

"No, but I can tell that we will be seeing more of this person. We'll have to keep our guard up. Which means that starting today, I will be sparring with you to heighten your abilities." Sesshomaru said as he began to dress in his usual attire. Inuyasha sighed heavily. He didn't really feel like doing this shit. It hadn't been that long ago since he had given birth and now his brother was going to be training with him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sure that we can handle this guy without any problem."

"Its not the problem of us being able to handle them. Its the fact that he/she was so close to us and we didn't even realize until they were leaving. You may not be aware, but there are many people always trying to find my weaknesses. Which is why I'm always so alert or at least I thought I was."

"How did you realize someone was here if you couldn't sense anyone?"

Sesshomaru looked at Akihiko. "It was Akihiko. I could of sworn I heard him crying."

Inuyasha looked at Akihiko before looking at Sesshomaru with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Maybe you are imagining due to the stress from your mother. Besides if he was crying then I would've immediately woken up to care for him, but I didn't. Do you need more rest Sesshomaru? We don't have to get ready for another couple of hours if you'd like."

"No. I'm fine. Here give me Akihiko. I'll watch over the pups as you get prepared for the day. We have a lot to do." He said watching Inuyasha leave into the bathroom. Giving Akihiko another glance, he ignored his earlier thoughts about the situation. It was strange that Inuyasha didn't even hear him, but maybe it was because of Akihiko. Who knows? Sesshomaru placed Akihiko back into his bassinet. How did he hear his pup cry if he was asleep the whole time? Weird.

Inuyasha walked out the bathroom with his normal red fire rat kimono. "That hot spring of yours is amazing. Although I have no idea why you need it to be so big."

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha as if he was a god. He was so beautiful. He just needed a few tweaks and he would be perfect. "Well when you are a lord then you get nothing but the best. Which reminds me. Instead of sparring today we will be getting you familiar with the life of a prince."

Inuyasha lowered his ears giving off a small pout. For some reason he felt that this was going to be a huge pain in the ass.

Sesshomaru pressed a button on the wall and a bell rang out through the hall. A butler and maid quickly made there way inside the room bowed low ready to be spoken to. "Inuyasha These are my most trusted assistants. My head butler's name is Jun." Sesshomaru said as Jun raised himself up to full height. Jun was a little shorter than Sesshomaru and just a little bit taller than Inuyasha. He was a wolf demon with soft light grey fur. His eyes are a emerald green color and look very focused most of the time. They kinda reminded Inuyasha of Sesshomaru's eyes. Jun's hair was a soft faded charcoal color. He looked as if he was a leader himself. No wonder Sesshomaru picked him.

"My head maid's and Jun's mate's name is May." May raised herself up and was a little shorter than Inuyasha. She also was a wolf demon, but her fur was a nice light brown color. Her eyes were a pure sapphire color just full of mischief. She had long black hair that went down to her lower back. May face broke out in a large smile when she looked at Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha! It will be a pleasure to serve you. You don't have to worry about a thing. You are in good hands. We'll take care of you." She said before bowing in front of him. Inuyasha blushed widely before waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh no please. You don't have to bow in front of me. I'm nothing special."

"Oh look dearest! He's blushing! Not only is he adorable, but he is humble! So cute!" May squealed out. Jun just stayed back watching her make a usual fool of herself to make the other person more relaxed around her. Jun looked at Sesshomaru before bowing softly.

"My lord. You rang?" Jun asked before sitting back up.

"Yes. Inuyasha. These two will help you get familiar with the castle. As you can see, I'm lord so I need to go to do some official work in my office. I can only imagine how behind I got while I was away from the castle. Jun, May. He is in your hands. You know the consequences should anything happen to my mate or pups."

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru!" They both said in unison as Sesshomaru walked out there room. Jun walked past Inuyasha and looked at the two heirs. He never thought it was possible for anyone to lay with his lord let alone produce offspring. Yet this half demon did. "Lord Inuyasha. Its nice to meet you finally. Also I would like to thank you for making my lord happy. It's been centuries since he last cared about anything, but power."

Inuyasha looked at him before blushing softly. "It's nothing. It was really him coming after me. I didn't want him at first since he's a bastard, but overtime I saw how genuine he was and slowly, but surely I started to feel right by his side."

"Well. I'll take care of your pups. My mate here will do all the other tedious things that is needed to make you look like a prince."

Inuyasha looked at him with a weird look. He didn't seem like the person who would do well with children. May giggled at Inuyasha's confused expression. "Don't worry Lord Inuyasha. He may not look like it, but Jun is very good at care taking. You should have seen him with our last pup Kouga."

"K-Kouga!" Inuyasha screamed. Now that he looked closer at May, Kouga was a spitting image of her. How did he not recognize the similarities? "You are Kouga's parents?"

"Why yes we are? Why are you so surprised?" May asked as she tilted her head to the side in an adorable manner.

"Well Kouga and I are...well were love rivals. We were always at each other's throats when it came to a female."

"Well I'm not surprised. He was always a charmer when he was younger and once he has his sights on something then he would never give up. He gets that from his father." May whispered in Inuyasha's ear before giggling. "I guess he got over whoever it was, because he's mated to Ayame and has her pupped. She should be giving birth pretty soon actually. I'm so excited. My first grandcub. I can't wait."

"Well at least he is doing better. He's still a mangy wolf." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Jun walked behind May and kissed her cheek. "Well you will have plenty to talk about as you go to a seamstress to get his size. You two have a lot to do today. You shouldn't be wasting time. Lord Sesshomaru would be unhappy if Inuyasha was late or unprepared." He said just as May gasped softly.

"That's right. We definitely don't have a lot of time to waste! Lord Sesshomaru is introducing you to the Western Palace as his mate to be." May said as she yanked Inuyasha out of the room and the castle and into the black market.

A couple of hours later Inuyasha found himself back in Sesshomaru's...well their room as he put it. Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror and sighed softly. There was really more to this prince idea than he originally thought. Inuyasha's hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, very similar to his father's. His attire was a burgundy and silver kimono with Sesshomaru's traditional crescent on his left shoulder. He heard a knock at the door. "It must be May." Inuyasha walked over to the door, opening it to see Jun instead of his mate. "Jun? What are you doing here?"

"Sir. I'm here to escort you to the dining room where everyone is waiting for you."

"Um...okay." Inuyasha said softly as he walked out the room with Jun. They walked in a comfortable silence into the dining facility where everyone eyes immediately fell upon him. Inuyasha shrunk behind Jun as eyes of disgust, hatred, and some even envious stared at him. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should have just stayed with Kaede and lived in the village with her. Then everyone wouldn't be staring at him hating him for who he was. Jun walked up to the empty chair on the left of Sesshomaru and across from his mother. _'Great. Gotta sit in front of the demon mother in-law.'_ Inuyasha thought as he took his seat.

Sesshomaru stood up lightly tapping his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention. Once everyone was focused on him he started. "As you all know, I have gathered you here for a ceremony. I am to be mated to Inuyasha." He said proudly as he pulled Inuyasha's hand so that he could stand beside him. "He is the mother of my two heirs, Daiki and Akihiko. They will be properly introduce in a years time when they will be old enough to be around so many others at one time. Inuyasha and I will mate in a months time. Until then enjoy the wine and tonight's dinner. Here here." He yelled as some demons were absolutely happy for the demon lord, while most of them were scowling inside as they put on a fake happy smile. "Enjoy the meal."

Sesshomaru sat down first before everyone began digging in. Inuyasha looked at his plate before looking at everyone else. He didn't know how to approach it. Everyone else was eating with silverware and/or chopsticks, but Inuyasha never had those. He always just ate with his hands unless he was snacking on ramen noodles. Inuyasha felt extremely out of place and it didn't help that Sesshomaru's mother kept staring at him. He didn't even look in her direction and could tell that she was staring..no glaring at him with heated daggers.

Asuka continued looking at Inuyasha as she took small bites of her meal. She knew a bastard child like him never had any luxiries and wouldn't know how to eat in a setting like this. Of course what would a half demon know anyway. They are hated by both demons and humans. Sesshomaru was eating his meal happily when he started to feel distress from Inuyasha. He glanced at his plate to see that he hadn't took on bite of his meal. This struck him as odd since he knew that Inuyasha loves food and would eat mountains of it if it was available. Was the food not to his liking? Sesshomaru looked at his mother staring at the poor hanyou and sighed softly. Leave it to his mother to try to make Inuyasha even more uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru placed down his chopsticks and picked the beef stew bowl in his hands. "Inuyasha...look at me." Inuyasha looked up at him reluctantly with a light blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Sesshomaru smiled softly at him as he brought the bowl up to his lips and began drinking/eating his meal. Inuyasha looked at him with wide eyes as he stared in astonishment along with Asuka. Sesshomaru downed his whole meal before placing his bowl back on the table and licking his lips. The only way that Inuyasha was going to eat is if he was comfortable. Even though he hated eating this way, he would do anything to make Inuyasha more comfortable within his home.

Inuyasha's expression was soon replaced with a smile as he realized what Sesshomaru was doing for him. He picked up his own bowl and did the same. It still felt a little weird, but in a sense it wasn't that uncomfortable anymore. Asuka glared at them both before standing up abruptly. "Sesshomaru. What the hell is wrong with you? I've taught you better than to eat like some mongrel." She said loud enough to get everyone's attention. _'Perfect.'_ She thought as she placed her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha ears flattened to his head at being called a mongrel. He didn't know which was worse. Being called a mutt or a mongrel. Sesshomaru looked at his mother with a glare as he growled at her. Of course his mother would try to start some bullshit in front of everyone no less. She already knows Inuyasha is a nervous wreck in a crowd and now she has their attention once again. "Mother. You will stop with this needless tantrum that you are throwing. Inuyasha is going to be my mate whether you like it or not. I love him. Even if that means that I will eat a certain way or act a certain way. As long as I am ruler then he will be comfortable within these walls. Do you understand me?" He said with a snarl as his eyes turned a dark red.

Asuka growled at the way her son was acting. "So you'd rather be a mongrel for that half breed! You are going to risk your title, the western lands, and yourself for a dirty mutt! You foolish boy! You will die miserably like your pathetic father for a filthy, flea-ridden bitch!" She yelled just before she felt Sesshomaru slap her roughly. Inuyasha covered his mouth as a gasp escaped as his eyes widened even more if that was possible. Now Inuyasha felt really bad. It was because of him that Sesshomaru and his mother was fighting right now. If only he would have been born as a full demon. Then all of this wouldn't be happening.

Sesshomaru's eyes were hidden behind his bangs as he brought his hand back. He was panting heavily as fury raged through his blood. He will teach everyone here that his mate will not be disrespected any further. Its just a shame that his mother had to be the example for others to see. "Mother. I hereby banish you from the western lands on the account of insulting my mate and the future ruler of these lands. Its a disgrace to have you as a mother."

Everyone in the dining area gasped loudly at the outrageous demand from their lord. He couldn't banish the former queen of these lands...could he? There were whispers and yells coming from all directions. Some were shocked while others were outraged. A rat demon stood up on the table and growled. "How dare you try to attempt to banish Lady Asuka?! I won't be having any of this! You should be taken from the thr-" The rat demon stopped midsentence as he felt his body split in two. Sesshomaru retracted his whip back into his fingers before flinging the rat's blood from his fingers.

"Is there anyone else against this order? No?...Good. Mother, you heard me. Take your belongings and leave my lands forever!" Sesshomaru barked out. Asuka looked at her son in shock. Where the hell did his son get the nerve to banish her?! Asuka growled at her son knowing that since he was ruler then he could order her to do anything, but why? She glanced over to that damn hanyou that ruined everything in her life. First he took her love's life and now he is trying to take her own son away.

"You bastard child will not last long here. How long do you think Sesshomaru can protect you? You are weak! You were never meant to be on the throne! Now because of you, Sesshomaru is already making foolish decisions such as banishing his own mother! We were happy before you came in and destroyed everything! Don't worry though! You won't stay here for long! I promise you that half breed!"

"Silence mother! Guards take her away!" Sesshomaru ordered as his guards reluctantly guiding her out the dining room and towards the western border line. Sesshomaru looked down to Inuyasha only to find him missing. Where did he go? "Jun!" In a matter of seconds he arrived.

"Yes milord."

"Get everyone the hell out!" Sesshomaru demanded before going on to search for Inuyasha. He followed his scent outside, but unfortunately it was raining and his scent was already lost. All he could smell was rain and the trees. He smelled a faint whiff of Inuyasha, but it was all over the place. "Daichi! Go find Inuyasha immediately!" He roared out as he transformed into his full demon form. The dark tengu nodded his head and took off to the skies looking for the half breed. Sesshomaru headed east where Kaede's village was located. Maybe he would be back there seeking comfort from his old pack. Or at least he hoped so.

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru Inuyasha had headed north. He couldn't stay in the castle anymore. It brought nothing, but trouble for Sesshomaru and that was the last thing he wanted. He had his twins in a picnic basket comforted by soft blankets. Inuyasha ran through the rain and headed to the only place that he could hide without being easily detected. Inuyasha ran for hours until he finally came across a familiar cave with a waterfall falling in front of it. It had to be very late into the night. The moon was at its highest. He heard a twig snap to the right of him and growled loudly at the creature coming to him.

A demon came out snarling only to stop once he got a good look at the half demon. "M-Mutt face..The hell are you doing creeping around here at this time of night."

Inuyasha sighed in relief as it was only his ex love rival Koga. "Koga...I need a place to stay. I came here because I thought you would be able to help me." He said bowing his head. Kouga looked at Inuyasha and sighed softly.

"Fine, come on. The rain is going to get worse later on." Koga said as he walked underneath the waterfall. He walked silently not to wake the other wolves until he got to his part of the den. "You will have to sleep in my room tonight. Hope you don't mind sharing. Although you have a lot of explaining to do in the morning. " He said as he walked towards the mouth of the cave.

"Wait where are you going?" Inuyasha asked not really wanting to be by himself.

"I'm on patrol duty tonight. I'll see you in the morning. Just get some rest mutt face." He said with a smirk before heading out of the cave once again. Inuyasha sighed softly, but smiled. He took his twins out of the basket and laid them down on the fur. Thankfully they had already fallen asleep. Inuyasha laid down next to them with watery eyes. How he missed Sesshomaru already, but this was for the better of both of them. His mother was right. Everything was going great until he came along. Well now things can go back to how it used to be now that he wasn't around. With that thought he cried himself to sleep.

 **Alright. Its the end of this chapter. I think this is the longest one that I have done. Anyway. Wanted to get this out to you guys before Thursday came so you will have something to read. Thanks for reading X3 Bout time I write another chapter I will be a year older...YAY! lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! So I realized I made a little small mistake about Akihiko's eye color. His eyes are a faded brown color not a faded gold color. Sorry about the confusion. Anyway Onward with thy chapter!**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Running Away**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

 _Inuyasha's beast_

Inuyasha was waking the next morning with a small yawn. He looked up to his side to see that Sesshomaru wasn't there. Oh yeah that was right. He left Sesshomaru last night. The hanyou lowered his ears at the memory of his half brother. In a way, he was wrong for leaving. He just up and left without letting Sesshomaru know where he was going and not only that, but he took the pups as well. Inuyasha sighed softly as he stood up from the furs. The twins were still asleep thankfully so instead of waking them Inuyasha left them there. He just needed a little air.

Inuyasha walked out of Koga's room and turned the corner to slam into a hard head. He stumbled back a few spaces and growled softly. "DAMMIT! Watch where you're going!" Inuyasha groaned out as his vision became focused.

"Mutt face! You need to watch where you're going. I was just going into my room when you came out in a day dream like state! Besides what the hell are you doing here? I didn't get to ask you yesterday due to how late/early it was and because of the rain." Koga said folding his arms.

Inuyasha looked away from Koga before sighing softly. What could he tell Koga? Hey I'm just running away from my future mate with our pups because I'm to scared of hurting Sesshomaru. No he couldn't come off that weak even though that's what he was. "Well that's a long story actually. You gotta promise me that you won't react badly." Koga looked at him with a raise eyebrow before nodding. Inuyasha sighed softly and pulled him to his room where his pups were resting. Koga eyes widened at the sight of two pups.

"Hey Inu. What...Why...Who's?" Kouga stuttered out as he walked over the pups who were just waking up. He looked into their eyes before looking at Inuyasha. "They're...yours?" Kouga asked looking back at Inuyasha.

"Yeah. They are and they are my world." Inuyasha said as he picked up Akihiko. "This here is Akihiko and the other pup is Daiki. He's the eldest. Go ahead and pick him up." He said looking at Kouga with a smile. Kouga looked back at Inuyasha before looking at Daiki. Daiki looked up at his mother before looking at Kouga with a toothless smile as he raised his hands wanting to be picked up. Kouga smiled softly and picked him up.

"Don't judge me because of this, but he is beautiful. Who's their mother?" Kouga asked studying the pup's face. Daiki had some of Inuyasha's traits, but for some reason there was something familiar about this pup. He couldn't put his hand on it, but he feels like he knows who the pup looks like. It just wasn't coming to him.

Inuyasha sighed softly before looking towards his youngest pup. "I'm their mother." He saw Kouga's confused expression and figured he would want some answers. "I know it seems impossible and I don't even know myself how it happened, but I got pregnant. Yeah. I was the bitch and I slept with a male. I know its disgusting, but it happened."

Now that also had Kouga confused. Why would he feel ashamed or disgusted? "Inuyasha. You may not know since you weren't raised by yokai, but its not unnatural to sleep with a member of the opposite gender. To be honest, a lot of males actually mate with another male most of the time. The weird thing is that it isn't naturally possible for a male to be impregnated by another male. Its so rare. The only way it happens if it some type of mage is involved."

"Maybe, but I have no idea. I just got sick all of a sudden and that old bag said that I was pregnant."

"Who sired them?" Kouga asked as he tried to get Daiki to release his hair. He didn't know when the pup latched onto his hair, but he must have when he was explaining to Inuyasha that it was okay to sleep with males.

"Um...I don't know if you know him, but..."

"But?"

"Sesshomaruistheirbirthfather." Inuyasha rushed out in a hushed whisper, but Kouga heard him perfectly clear.

"Sesshomaru...As in _THE_ Lord Sesshomaru?! The Killing Perfection, Lord Sesshomaru?! You laid down with him?" Kouga said and winced again when Daiki yanked onto his hair. Kouga growled softly and yanked his hair away. Daiki looked at his little hands to see that the wonderful soft black strands weren't there anymore and began to whimper at his loss. Kouga sighed softly before putting his hair back into the pup's hand and looked at him as he gurgled happily.

"Yeah that's him. At first I thought he was crazy, but that's because I was still under Kagome's influence. But he broke me of that and I couldn't be more grateful for it."

"Oh yeah I forgot about Kagome. How is she doing?"

"...She's dead. When I was five months pregnant with Sesshomaru's pups, she sat me down to the ground killing both me and my pups. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru I wouldn't be here right now. So I left her in Sesshomaru's hands and of course he likes to set examples and killed her. I was sad because she was my first friend, but it had to be done. My pups wouldn't be safe as long as she was here. Still alive." Inuyasha said as his eyes became glossy, but he shook away the feeling. What's done is done, no point in still mourning about it.

"Damn. I can't believe she did something like that. I always thought she was a nice and gentle soul."

"Yeah. I did too, but as the years passed after we defeated Naraku she turned for the worse. She was truly evil."

"Well at least she's gone. You shouldn't have someone like that around you, especially now that you have something of your own blood to protect." Kouga handed Inuyasha his pup and took Akihiko into his hands so that Inuyasha could feed him. "Now that we have gotten the background questions out of the way, the main question still remains. Why are you here instead of with Sesshomaru at the western palace?"

"I can't tell you that. At least not right now. It was just too much to handle and I needed to get away. Please, just accept that as an answer and leave it as that for now." Inuyasha said looking away from Kouga. Kouga had half the mind to keep interrogating him, but he could tell that the mutt was going through some things. He sighed softly before grabbing onto Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha looked at him softly while Kouga smiled at him.

"Since I can't ask you anymore questions, let's go do something about you smell. No offense, but you smell." Kouga said with a grin as Inuyasha growled at him. "Don't worry, I'll our caretaker to watch the pups. Don't worry, they are in great hands. Trust me."

"Alright...but if one thing happens to them I will gut your entire pack!" Inuyasha said with a glare as he followed a semi-scared Kouga to the hot springs after they dropped the pups off with the caretaker. They arrived at the hot spring in a matter of minutes and Inuyasha gasped softly. It was a beautiful hotspring. There was a waterfall flowing into the hotspring and there was a small river flowing from the hotspring so you would always bathe in clean fresh water instead of the same water all the time. It was lovely.

Kouga smiled at Inuyasha's reaction. "Come on hurry up and get in. I can't take your stench any longer." Inuyasha looked back at Kouga with a small glare before he stripped off his clothes and hopped into the spring. It was about mid stomach deep which was perfect. Inuyasha sighed in relief as he could feel his worries flow off his shoulders. This was heaven. Away from the problems, away from the stress, away from everything.

 _So you're running away._ A voice inside of him said. Inuyasha looked around to see who said that. Looked towards Kouga, but he was just taking off his pelts to join in the bath. Who said that?

"Hey Kouga did you hear anything?"

"Hm? No I didn't hear anything why?"

"No reason. Just thought I heard something." Inuyasha said as Kouga just shrugged his shoulders and continued with his bath. 'Who the hell said that?' He thought. He knew he wasn't just hearing things.

 _You're a coward. A selfish pathetic coward._ The voice said again and Inuyasha growled softly. Kouga walked towards Inuyasha and thumped him on his forehead.

"Hey mutt face. What are you growling at?"

Inuyasha yelped softly before rubbing his forehead. "Stop plucking me you mangy wolf. Besides that you didn't just hear anything?"

"No. Is there something wrong?"

"I keep hearing things and I know I'm not crazy. Something is talking to me."

Kouga stared at him before chuckling softly. "Maybe the fumes of the spring is getting to you. Let's just head back."

Inuyasha nodded as he quickly washed himself and headed back to the den with Kouga. "Hey Kouga. You have anything that I could wear until my clothes get cleaned?"

"I don't have much, but I'm sure I can find something for you." Inuyasha nodded his head. He just thought it was dumb to wash if he was going to put on the same dirty clothes from before.

 _Go back to mate. Its not healthy for us or the pups._

 _'Us...who are you?'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked around.

 _I am you. Better put, I am your demon half and I'm telling you that you need to return to Sesshomaru. I can feel his beast calling for us_

 _'No matter. I'm not returning. I'm nothing but a hindrance to him. Now go away!'_

 _Fine, but I'll always be here and Sesshomaru will find us and take us back. Even if I have to force you back into his arms. We will return to him._ His inner beast said before withdrawing for the moment. Inuyasha looked at Kouga leading him back before thinking to himself. _'I'll go back to Sesshomaru, but I don't know how. He's going to be furious.'_ Inuyasha thought as he caught up to walk beside Kouga.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Somewhere in the skies of the northern lands was a very fatigued dark tengu. Daichi growled softly to himself. ' _This is stupid.'_ He thought bitterly. He had been flying nonstop since last night looking for the dumb halfbreed that wanted to play runaway. Daichi had half the mind to just quit, but knew if he did then that would be his life. He was currently flying over the wolf territory hoping to catch a glimpse of silver, but nothing was going well for him. He blew out a huff of air before slowly descending below the skies.

His instincts were screaming at him to stay afloat, so he groaned softly but did as his inner demon said and thank goodness that he did. Daichi narrowed his eyes to make sure that his mind wasn't hallucinating. He watched as Inuyasha was following the wolf prince back to his den. Oh Thank the Kamis above! Daichi smiled widely before turning around to go and find Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would be so proud of him and maybe he will get promoted in the ranks.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha made it back to the dens and walked straight into the caretaker's room. He scanned the room for his pups to see them sitting down in front of some toys. What surprised him was that his pups were sitting up and supporting themselves already. "Hey Kouga. They are sitting up already. How is that possible?"

"Wow you really don't know much about yokai. Don't worry I will fill you, but first we need to get you out of these clothes. Hey nana! You have any spare pelts for the mutt over here?" The female wolf demon named Nana looked up and nodded as she went to go fetch some. "Yes. Pelts are the only thing that we have to wear so you will have to make do."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes just as Nana came back out with a pair of silver pelts. Inuyasha snatched the pelts from her and walked behind a changing screen mumbling something about pelts being stupid and smelly. Nana walked behind the shoji as well and helped Inuyasha with the pelts much to his dissatisfaction. "Hey get off of me you stupid wolf! I can do it myself!" Nana ignored his requests and still placed it on him.

Nana came from behind the shoji screen and pushed it away showing Inuyasha off. Kouga turned to Inuyasha and he had to use his will power to not let his jaw drop. Inuyasha looked absolutely sexy in his tribe's pelts. It was very similar to his own, but instead of brown fur it was silver. His chest plate was also a red and black color while his own was blue and grey.

"Well look at that Mutt face. You looked better than I thought in our pelts. Don't worry we changed your pups into similar pelts. I didn't want them getting sick or anything." Kouga said and Inuyasha thanked him silently. Maybe he could stay here for awhile until it calms down at the castle. Maybe even longer than that.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru was looking everywhere nonstop. He hadn't slept since last night and probably wouldn't be sleeping until he found Inuyasha. He still couldn't understand why the hanyou had all of a sudden got up and left. He was there banishing his own mother from the western lands in honor for him only to find out that he bailed. It was such a inconsiderate thing to do. When Sesshomaru arrived at Kaede's village he was saddened when they told him that Inuyasha hadn't return.

There wasn't a lot of homes that the hanyou was invited into so it wasn't too difficult in looking, but that didn't mean it was easy. Sesshomaru had just finished checking the southern lands and was on his way to the west again when he felt Daichi's familiar aura. He transformed into his human form just as Daichi landed in front of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I found him. He's in...the northern lands...with the wolf prince." Daichi said as he bowed low completely out of breath.

"Hn." Sesshomaru began walking towards the northern lands where the wolf demon tribe settled in. Daichi watched as Sesshomaru stepped over him with not much word about a promotion or anything. He reached out to stop him, but then pulled back. Sesshomaru would have his head if he delayed him any longer. Daichi collasped to the ground with an exhausted plop as he felt his promotion getting further away from him.

Sesshomaru would not show it, but he was feeling a little tired himself. He spent most of his energy looking through the eastern and southern lands. He growled to himself softly. He would fly or transform to get there quicker, but it felt like he had absolutely no yokai energy in him. Walking all the way from the south to the north is going to take about half a days journey. He wouldn't arrive there until late in the evening. No matter though he will get there and bring his hanyou mate to be back, kicking and screaming if he has to.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So Kouga. You gonna tell me how that's possible." Inuyasha asked before sitting down and playing with his pups.

"Oh yeah. Well yokai children grow up very quickly. In about a couple of weeks your pups will be talking and walking. In fact depending on the breed, yokai children will become fully matured at the age of 10. So make as many memories as you can because they grow up so quickly." He said just as Ayame waddled in. She had been with her grandfather for the day.

Ayame waddled in and immediately Kouga was at her side kissing her cheek. "Oh Kouga stop. You are going to get me excited to the point where my water breaks." She said with a chuckle before something silver caught her eye. The male was beautiful. A familiar beautiful too. "Um Kouga. Who is this?"

"Oh Ayame. This is mutt face." At her still confused expression he chuckled. "Sorry this is Inuyasha. You know the one who traveled with Kagome."

"Oh Inuyasha! Its so nice to see you. So what honor do I have for seeing you today?" Ayame asked as Kouga helped her sit down on some fur mats. Inuyasha sighed softly and began telling her everything that happened with Kagome, him having pups, and him coming here to avoid being a burden to Sesshomaru. "Oh Inuyasha that's terrible. This has been a tough couple of months for you. No wonder you wanted to escape the chaos. Although I don't agree with you running away from Sesshomaru. Its not fair to him. If someone took my mate and pups away from me I would be devastated. You should go talk to him. At least to give him the chance to talk about it."

"Yeah, but there is no talking with him. Its just his way or the high way."

"Inuyasha. Its just because you are not used to yokai customs. Demons are more possessive especially dog and wolf demons. Then it depends of the status. Sesshomaru is an alpha male which means it usually is his way or the high way, especially if he is trying to make a stand. You leaving while he was defending your name and status in the western palace is just a little dishonorable and inconsiderate. Now that you are his future mate, you can't just think about yourself. You have to think about Sesshomaru, your pups, and the western palace. That is your new role in life." Kouga explained.

"Kouga is right. I don't think he will be too disappointed since you aren't used to living to yokai customs, but these are the things you have to pay attention to. Its the small things that destroy a household. Remember that." Ayame said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Inuyasha looked away in annoyance. How was he supposed to know all of this?

 _Don't worry. Now that I have awakened, I'll make sure that you will never make a foolish decision like this again.: His beast growled out._

A loud crash sounded outside and cries of the wolves could be heard. Kouga stood up quickly and ran outside to see what was upsetting his pups when he was suddenly blasted back inside and slammed against the wall. He crumpled down the wall in pain as he could clearly tell that a few of his ribs were broken. Inuyasha stood up and watched in horror as his friend didn't move from his position.

Sesshomaru walked inside the den elegantly with his usual cold face as his eyes scanned the room to find Inuyasha now standing in front of the wolf as if he was protecting him. Sesshomaru growled loudly that made Inuyasha's knees buckle. Inuyasha stood firm though. He wouldn't let Sesshomaru attack Kouga anymore if he had anything to say about it.

 _Submit! Bare your neck to him. That shows a sign of submission and will calm him down!_ The beast roared out and for once Inuyasha did as he was told without much question. He tilted his head to the side baring Sesshomaru his neck. He had no idea if he was doing it right, but smiled inwardly when Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to their natural gold color.

"Why are you here? Why are you defending the wolf? Did you not want to be my mate? Why did you leave me?" Sesshomaru asked one question after another. He was seriously confused which doesn't happen often to why Inuyasha left the way he did.

"No Sesshomaru. It wasn't you. I wanted...I want to be your mate. Its just that I was afraid. I was afraid of screwing up. Screwing up so badly that it would bring harm to you or the western lands. I'm defending Kouga because he doesn't deserve to get punished. He didn't do anything wrong. It was all me. If anyone should be punished it should be me." Inuyasha said as he got on his knees and bowed down low to him. Inuyasha had no idea how else to show his submission and how sorry he was, but he'll try anything. Hopefully Sesshomaru will understand what he is trying to do.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as he took long elegant steps towards the hanyou. Sesshomaru grabbed onto the front of Inuyasha's pelt and yanked him onto his feet before smashing his lips against his. Inuyasha was shocked but after a few hesitant moments he responded to Sesshomaru's kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt Sesshomaru's tongue glide over his lower lip and he eagerly obliged by opening his mouth. Their tongues got into a heated battle for dominance as Sesshomaru pushed against Inuyasha until he had him pinned to the wall. Sesshomaru pulled away panting softly as he looked into Inuyasha's innocent eyes. Inuyasha turned away in embarrassment, but Sesshomaru forced his head around so that he had to look at him. "Don't look away from me Inuyasha. Never again will you leave my side. You had me so worried. I already lost you once. I don't think I can go through that again." He said softly as he pressed his forehead against Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha whimpered softly before nodding his head. "I promise Sesshomaru. I will never leave you again. I'm sorry." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru. He missed this warmth. This security that Sesshomaru gives him. He wouldn't run away anymore. Instead he'll stay by Sesshomaru through thick and thin.

 **Next chapter up. I'll get the next one up soon. Thanks for reading! X3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I know its been about a week since I updated and I'm sorry, but I think I have redeemed myself with this chapter. Doing a new method of writing it my notebook before typing it on a computer. Makes it kinda easier to fix mistakes or add something. Just wish it didn't hurt my hand so much lol. Any way on with the chapter. I believe you guys will really like it. Enjoy X3**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Courting Mark**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

 _Inuyasha's beast_

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning with pain and kinks all over his body. Looking around he quickly realized that he was not at his castle, but still at the wolf's den. He ran his hand through his hair as he recalled last night's events. He never knew Inuyasha could be so persuasive.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx Flashback**

Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru with a huge grin on his face. He knew he had a lot to learn about his demon heritage, but knew as long as he had Sesshomaru then he would be fine. He blushed softly when Sesshomaru placed a gentle kiss on his head.

"Come. Let us return to the west." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha smiled at his brother's kindness before suddenly yanked it away once Ginta and Hakaku came in to care for an unconscious wolf.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I can't leave with you just yet."

Sesshomaru growld loudly, clearly not liking the hanyou's response. He spent all day finding his lost puppy. Searched high and low for him. Searched all the lands. Searching through caves, villages and even the lords' castles. Now that he found his missing mate, but says he can't return. "What do you mean you can't leave?!"

"I'm not leaving Kouga, Ayame or this tribe until he wakes up."

Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. It's not my problem to handle. I protect my pack and my lands. Which includes you if you didn't know. Now let's go!" Sesshomaru demanded as red began to seep into his eyes.

"No, you pompous bastard!" Inuyasha yelled back. His beast was sending all types of warnings through his brain, but Inuyasha pushed them aside. Even though he no longer held his alpha status doesn't mean that he was goin to leave someone, vulnerable. "I'm not leaving and I don't care what you try to do, but I will be staying! And I will protect this tribe until Kouga is better." He said firmly as his own eyes flashed red. Those familiar purple jaggd stripe appearing on each cheek.

"Hn. We shall see." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha smirked at him. His eyes turned into a dark red and Inuyasha's soon followed. The two inu demons growled at each other softly before dashing towards each other into a full on brawl.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx Flashback Ends**

Sesshomaru remembered last night too well. Ayame took his pups while Ginta and Hakaku grabbed Kouga and took her pack to another den so they wouldn't get in the crossfire. It was a good thing too because after Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha down, Inuyasha's beast began releasing that same intoxicating musk that begged Sesshomaru to dominate him. They had hot make up sex where they were still battling for dominance. To be honest, it had to be the best sex Sesshomaru has ever had in his 700 years of life.

Sesshomaru stood up slowly and walked over to a small pond just outside the den to look at his reflection. There was a dull aching feeling around his chest and neck and he wanted to find out what was causing it. He pulled his shirt off carefully and placed it next to his feet before looking at himself. His once flawless pale skin was now covered with claw marks. Small holes all over his chest and neck from where Inuyasha repeatedly sunk his fangs into. There was one marking that stood out from the rest and that was the mark right where his neck and clavicle meet. It was a love bite.

Inuyasha made a mark at the exact spot one would place their mating mark to be. Sesshy appeared on his shoulder with a huge grin on his face. _**'Well would you look at that. It seems Inuyasha is getting closer to you. A lot closer than I expected. I didn't think he would respond this quickly to you.'**_

"Neither did I, but it was still his beast that was guiding him through most of it." Sesshomaru whispered in a semi disappointed tone.

 ** _'Well don't be impatient Doggy. He already agreed to come back and stay with you in the western lands. Inuyasha is just going to need some time before he is fully committed. Just be patient and continue with what you are doing. Okay? Great. See you later.'_** Sesshy said as he disappeared back into his subconscious just as Inuyasha walked up over to him.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. Sesshomaru looked back at him and nodded before turning back towards the pond. His wounds were still healing due to his yokai blood, but he still needed to wash them out so that it wouldn't get infected.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha came around curious to what he was doing.

"Sesshomaru what are you-" Inuyasha eyes looked at Sesshomaru's body with worry. "What the hell?! Who did this to you?" Sesshomaru looked at him with amusement dancing inside his eyes. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Inuyasha thought. His inner beast rolled his eyes before sending vivid memories of last night's activities to the hanyou's brain.

Sesshomaru smiled at Inuyasha as realization finally dawned upon him. He usually wasn't the one to see much amusement in things, but this was just too funny to resist. Sesshomaru chuckled wholeheartedly at the blushing hanyo which made Inuyasha freeze what he was doing.

Inuyasha stopped blushing when the most beautiful sound entered his ears. He looked over to see Sesshomaru laughing at him while he cleaned his wounds. Inuyasha growled softly to get the older inu's attention as he crossed his arms. "What's so funny bastard?!" He asked and Sesshomaru stopped laughing to focus on his little brother.

"You are koi." Sesshomaru responded as he looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He looked so deeply into those golden eyes that it felt like he was studying his soul. Inuyasha quickly averted his gaze as a familiar blush adorned his cheeks.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled desperately trying to find something to distract him with. He walked in front of Sesshomaru and knelt down in front of him. Sesshomaru was about to ask what the hanyou was doing when Inuyasha grabbed onto his hand. "I didn't mean to leave you with so many wounds."

"It's fine. There is no reason for your concern."

"Still. I put these wounds on you. At least let me clean you up." Inuyasha asked. His ears were flat against his head preparing for the rejection. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a small smile and placed Inuyasha's hand on his chest. His inner beast purred while Inuyasha ran his hand down his chest.

In Inuyasha's mind, he was having the worst nosebleed in history. He couldn't stop staring at how beautiful Sesshomaru really was. Well Sesshomaru was and still is the best looking demon in his book. But the only way one could see how beautiful Sesshomaru was is when Sesshomaru's guard was down. When his mask wasn't on his face or his guard wasn't up could you see Sesshomaru for who he truly was. Not the cold and arrogant bastard, but the cold arrogant bastard that occasionally has a more gentle and peaceful side to him. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a genuine smile before returning to his task at hand.

For once Sesshomaru was completely relaxed in front of someone. Being a ruler of the western lands has high demands. There was never time to enjoy being alive. At least that was what he was always taught. His mother made sure that out of everything he would know the only important values of life. Respect, power and dominance. Asuka always punished him for being weak or feeling sorry for those around him. She made it her goal in life to make sure that he lived up to his name. And that he did.

He ruled over his land for centuries after his father passed. Everyone feared and respected his power and his mother was finally proud and happy for him. Sesshomaru thought he would be as well, but he wasn't and he stayed unhappy for centuries longer. It wasn't until his sudden attraction for Inuyasha that for the first time in his life, he felt alive. Everyone always bowed down to him, but not Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a breath of fresh air. He was always doing something against his wishes, but it made his heart swell with the urge to dominate him.

Sesshomaru could feel his cock twitching under Inuyasha's soft yet shy touches. He felt Inuyasha brush his hand across the love bit and moaned out a deep and low growl. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's gasp as he pinned the hanyou to the ground. He wasn't expecting to get such a rush from Inuyasha touching him on his neck. It was probably because it was the love bite on his neck. He knew his inner beast couldn't wait until they mated and marked each other. Sesshomaru could feel his beast slowly taking over, but Sesshomaru held him back. His claws grew sharper and longer as his fangs protruded his past his lips. The twin markings on each cheek becoming a little more jagged as his eyes were a dim and faded red.

Inuyasha looked deep into Sesshomaru's ruby eyes and could see into the full inuyokai's soul. He blushed softly at the need and want swirling in the blood shot eyes. His own arousal spiking to new heights at the body heat coursing between the two.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx Alright! Have a lemon warning so if you don't want to read it then skip it. If you do then carry on as usual X3**

Sesshomaru inhaled Inuyasha's arousal and moaned softly. He lifted Inuyasha's chin and pressed their lips together to a rough yet passionate kiss. Inuyasha whimpered when he felt Sesshomaru force his tongue between his lips as their tongues once more battled for dominance. He released a needy whine as Sesshomaru grabbed onto his semi hard dick. "Ototou...Do you want me?" Sesshoamru whispered into the hanyou's ear before taking a delicate nibble.

"Ah...Sessh...Sesshomaru." Inuyasha panted out as he thrust into his brother's hand trying to create some much needed friction.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru whispers just loud enough for his little brother to hear. Just hearing him talk softly like that sent chills down Inuyasha back. "What is it that you want from me...Inuyasha?" He nestled himself comfortably between Inuyasha's legs, rubbing his obvious hard on against Inuyasha's.

"Nngh. Sessh...I want you. I want you onii...onii-san." Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's growl of approvement before he was flipped over to rest on his hands and knees. Sesshoamru's eyes were blood shot red as he ripped away Inuyasha's and his own clothes. He placed delicate kisses down Inuyasha's back loving how he arched his back in response. He guided his now fully erected cock to rest at Inuyasha's entrance between those milky creamed cheeks.

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha flinch when he pressed against his entrance. Sesshomaru wondered why, but quickly remembered that this was really his first time. The other times his beast was in control, but this time Inuyasha was in control. His eyes turned back into their molten gold color as he moved up to Inuyasha's flattened ears. "Relax ototou...I'll be gentle." When he felt Inuyasha nod his head, Sesshomaru proceeded pushing himself into Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was half way in and couldnt' help the deep groan from escaping his throat. Inuyasha's ass was so damn tight and slick at the same time. He could tell that Inuyasha was trying to relax, but as he edged in more Inuyasha would flinch. Unknowingly tightening his inner walls to clamp down onto Sesshomaru's cock into a tighter hold. At this rate, Sesshoamru was just going to let himself go and slam into Inuyasha, pounding into his sweet sensitive ass relentlessly.

To ease the hanyou, Sesshomaru grabbed onto Inuyasha's cock and began stroking him. The hanyou's eyes widened and whimpered so softly begging Sesshomaru to stroke him faster. Sesshomaru smirked, but obliged with the hanyou's wishes. Sesshomaru picked up the pace and slowly continued to ease his hard dick fully inside Inuyasha. Sesshomaru bit his lip roughly as he was finally fully sheathed into Inuyasha's ass. A thin trail of blood traveled down his chin, but he didn't care.

"Ah Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha moaned out as he could feel himself getting close. Sesshomaru growled in response and continued stroking the younger inu's cock in a rapid manner. After a few more thrusts, Inuyasha couldn't hold back anymore and came all over Sesshomaru's hand and the floor beneath him. Sesshomaru brought his hand up to his face and licked the hanyou's essence from his fingers.

"So delicious..." Sesshomaru said as he licked his lips seductively. Inuyasha was panting heavily, but knew Sesshomaru was fully inside of him. He didn't know if this was a wise move, but he was tired of pussyfooting around. Inuyasha pulled away a bit before slamming back onto Sesshomaru's dick. A yelp suddenly escaped his lips as he felt Sesshomaru's claws dig into his hips. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat as his eyes flashed red.

His beast was clawing itself to the surface, but Sesshomaru held firm. He didn't want Inuyasha's genuine first time to be abused by his beast. Once his beast calmed down Sesshomaru pulled out and slammed back inside. He started off in a slow rhythmic pace, but when Inuuyasha gave out a needy whine he picked up the speed and pounded inside his sweet ass.

"Ah fuck Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled/moaned out as Sesshomaru tapped against his g-spot. His claws dug into the ground as he tried to hold himself still so Sesshomaru could continue hitting his g-spot. The hanyou never understood how amazing and blissful sex was until now. Even with his previous lovers, he never felt so good before in his life. Sesshomaru could feel himself about to cum and quickened the pace. He had to wait for his hanyou mate to release before he did. Sesshomaru licked his lips softly as he looked at Inuyasha's neck. He gripped the hanyou up by the neck and pulled him to rest against his chest as he relentlessly pounded inside of him. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as his fangs elongated to get ready to mark Inuyasha as his. After a few more thrusts, Sesshomaru bit down roughly into the hanyou's neck and a sudden pleasure racked through their bodies making them both reach their orgasm at the same time.

Sesshomaru removed his fangs from his brother's neck and licked the new courting mark placed upon Inuyasha's neck. It wasn't a mating mark, but it will tell others that he isn't available anymore. He slowly pulled out Inuyasha and looked at the now sleeping hanyou's face. It was natural that Inuyasha was exhausted. His yokai was now partially inside Inuyasha. He would be able to locate the hanyou easily and Inuyasha's healing abilities also increased. Another benefit from his yokai energy swirling around in Inuyasha is that the hanyou will be able to control his true demon form without blanking out and losing control. It will still take time to master, but it'll be easier. He picked Inuyasha up and placed him on some furs before placing another fur on top of him. Once Inuyasha was comfortably back into deep slumber, Sesshomaru clothed himself and sat next to Inuyasha waiting for him to awaken.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx End of Lemon Scene**

Ayame was in another den with her mate and pack for the moment. Akihiko and Daiki were playing around on the furs. Akihiko was steadily getting used to not being able to see. The young pup was relying more on his other senses. Especially his sense of smell, touch, and hearing. Daiki began whimpering as his stomach gave off a grumble. Ayame looked at the small pup with a smile before picking him up. Thankfully Ayame was pregnant and already producing milk for her future pups. She brought Daiki to her breast wincing a bit when he latched on. It seems that he was starting to teeth.

As Daiki fed she wondered how Inuyasha was doing. She couldn't help the hanyou in her current condition and Kouga was still unconscious. So the best thing at the time was to get the twins and the pack away to safety. She heard some grunts and moans behind her to see that Kouga was finally waking up.

Kouga groaned out loud, his eyes starting to focus on his surroundings. He saw a blurry figure coming close to him before it cleared up to be Ayame. He saw Ayame look at him with relief on her face. "Ayame...what the hell happened?"

"Sesshomaru came for Inuyasha and he ended up knocking you back into the cave wall which knocked you out." Ayame explained as she pulled Daiki away from her breast.

"Okaay...but why are we in the spare den?"

"After you were knocked out, Inuyasha told Sesshomaru that he wasn't going to leave the tribe until you were better. Sesshomaru didn't take that too well. So they got into a brawl and I brought the twins and the pack here. Oh Kouga. I'm so worried about Inuyasha. Can you go over there to make sure he is okay?" Ayame looked at Kouga's nonchalant expression and knew he was about to say no. She looked away and turned back to him with her best puppy dog face.

Kouga quickly turned away, but unfortunately got a glimpse of her face. Dammit Ayame! She knows that's his weakness. Her face contorts to a puppy who was just abandoned by their family to die in the woods. Kouga groaned loudly as he got up to his feet. "Fine. I'll go check on the mutt. You know one of these days, I am going to overcome that puppy dog face."

"Yes, but until that day comes you will do what I ask. Now go."

"Alright. Alright. I'm going. Better be lucky that I love you."

"I love you too Kouga." She said with a smile as Kouga gave her a swift kiss before bolting out towards his den.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kouga arrived at his den and immediately felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. A lot of demonic energy was swirling around the den. His instincts were screaming at him to leave, but he scoffed softly. Nothing was going to scare him from his own home. He walked inside though being very cautious to his surroundings. "Hey muttface! You here?" He screamed out. The sound of his voice bouncing off the walls, but no one responded to him. "Inuyasha. I'm serious. If you are here than speak up!" A loud snap sounded to the left of Kouga and he turned just in time to narrowly dodge a green poisonous acid whip.

Kouga eyes narrowed as he focused on a shadow figure coming to the light. Sesshomaru walked out claws outstretched as he snarled at Kouga. Kouga could tell that his beast was in control due to the fangs and red eyes. "You must be Sesshomaru. Where the hell is Inuyasha?! What did you do to him?!"

"Inuyasha...He is none of your concern wolf. Leave now."

"Not until I see that Inuyasha is okay. If I have to fight you to get to him then so be it." Kouga got into his fighting stance baring his fangs at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grinned as he dashed towards Kouga throwing punches and slashes towards the wolf. Kouga dodged most of the attacks, but wasn't quick enough to dodge his poison claws that raked across his chest.

The wolf demon released a howl as his own beast came forth. "Where is he mutt?!" Kouga asked connecting a swift kick to Sesshomaru's jaw.

"None of your damn business mongrel!" Sesshomaru yelled tackling Kouga outside the den. They both tumbled into the forest, but landed on their feet gracefully. The forest was completely silent as the two raging demonic auras came into the clearing. The winds blowing the demons' hair all around as their energies raised to a new high. They were a mere few feet from each other. Kouga acted first out of the two and began changing into this true form. His hair released itself from its hair tie. His mouth stretching back as fur began appearing on his body. A blue fog covered his body as his transformed into his demon form.

Kouga released a howl letting everyone around know that a heated battle was about to occur. He licked his muzzle excited about gnawing this mutt to pieces. Sesshomaru was quickly surrounded in his dark magenta cloud as he too transformed. Once the cloud faded there stood a true and powerful inu yokai snarling at the ookami. Sesshomaru was a few inches bigger than the wolf, but with Kouga already being a fast demon. His height complimented his speed. He would have to be careful not to make any foolish mistakes. They circled around each other growling and barking in a low tone. Kouga stopped suddenly and snarled as he dashed towards Sesshomaru ensuing a battle to the death.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ayame waddled her way back to the den with Ginta and Hakaku. Ginta had Daiki in his arms while Hakaku carried Akihiko. Ginta and Hakakau begged their princess to stay at the spare den, but she was having none of it. She sent Kouga to the dens about an hour ago and she was starting to get a little worried. It definitely didn't help that she was feeling these hormones from being pregnant.

She entered her den and her instincts started screaming at her. Something was terribly wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She heard something moan to the left of her and almost jumped out her skin when Inuyasha appeared. She released a breath of air that she didn't even know she was holding. "Inuyasha. You scared the hell out of me. Next time let someone know that you are here. Oh and Inuyasha go put some clothes on. I don't even want to know why you are naked, but where is Kouga? I sent Kouga here about an hour ago and he still has not returned."

"Well I don't know where the fleabag is. I just woke up. I haven't heard or seen from Kouga all day. I've been with Sesshomaru. Speaking of which, where is his pompous ass?" Inuyasha asked more to himself as he just finished putting his pelt back on.

A loud roar sounded throughout the area as a equally loud yelp followed afterwards. Inuyasha and Ayame looked at the cave's entrance. Worry sketched on both of their faces. "Kouga!"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as his heart felt that it was being yanked out. "Ayame. Stay here with the pups. Ginta and Hakaku protect them or else." He said leaving the empty threat to their imagination.

"H-hai!"

"Wait Inuyasha! Don't tell me that you are going out there! It's too dangerous. Demons that have fully submitted to their inner demon do careless acts that are harmful to anyone around. Think about your pups. What if they lose you?!" Ayame yelled stopping the hanyou in his steps.

"I am and they won't. Besides the pups need their father and I'm going to get him." Inuyasha said without looking back. Ayame called for him to come back, but Inuyasha ignored her pleas. He needed to get to Sesshomaru.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha arrived moments later to see Sesshomaru and what seemed to be Kouga battling it out in their true forms. The skies were dark as the winds roughly blew the trees' branches and leaves. It was starting to rain as thunder raked the skies. There had to be some reason to why they are fighting like this.

 _Sesshomaru is battling to protect us._ Inuyasha's beast said in a dull tone as if it was the most obvious answer.

 _'Protecting us? Why would he be doing that? I'm in no danger.'_

 _You fool. If you haven't noticed Sesshomaru gave you a courting mark on your neck. Sesshomaru has claimed you as his._

 _'R-really? But that doesn't matter. Why is Sesshomaru fighting Kouga?'_ Inuyasha asked his inner demon as he hopped out the way of Kouga's claws.

 _It does matter. Look. When an inu demon claims their intended they are sensitive around members of the same sex. Females get sensitive and other females and males to other males. Usually it wouldn't be too bad, but since you pulled your runaway stunt, he is more on edge than normal. He's already afraid of losing you again to anyone. He'll attack and more than likely kill any male that steps close to you._

 _'Well how do I stop him?'_

 _That I don't know the answer to. All that is left is to watch the wolf die._ The beast said bitterly as Kouga received another gash to the abdomen. Kouga was bleeding badly. Sesshomaru was also covered in blood, but it wasn't his own. It was Kouga's.

Inuyasha growled softly as he hopped onto Kouga's body just after he was knocked down. Inuyasha had to do something. He couldn't just let Kouga die. Inuyasha bounced off Kouga's nose and into the air. Inuyasha landed clumsily on Sesshomaru's nose due to all the momentum he gave himself. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru raised his paw to deliver the final blow to Kouga. Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of and swatted Sesshomaru's nose hard with Tetsaiga's sheath.

Sesshomaru backed away from the wolf shaking his head side to side. Inuyasha almost flew off, but grabbed a piece of the full demon's fur just in time. Once Sesshomaru stopped shaking his head, Inuyasha crawled back up until he was looking into those dark red eyes. "Sesshomaru stop! Don't hurt him anymore. I've told you that I would never leave your side again! What do I have to do in order for you to understand that?"

Sesshomaru looked at him for what felt like forever to Inuyasha before changing back into his humanoid form. Inuyasha fell from the sky to land perfectly into Sesshomaru's awaiting hands. Sesshomaru looked at him with a soft yet serious expression before speaking softly. "Mate me."

 **Well that's it for now. Let me know how I did on the scenes. I was trying to put more POV and details in this chapter to make it better. Hopefully I was headed in the right direction with that. Anyway Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I'll try to have the new chapter up very soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HaHa! I actually got this chapter up pretty quickly! This is where the story begins to get real! Enjoy X3 R &R**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Meeting the Demon Council  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

It had been a whole three months since Sesshomaru asked him to be his mate. A whole three months of preparing for the day where they will become one. That faithful day was in one week. He was so excited for it yet scared. During the past month, Inuyasha spent his time training with Sesshomaru and reading about the demon court. Training with Sesshomaru was surprisingly a great work out and stress reliever. It took him a while, but he was actually learning how to transform into his full demon form. He growled softly in his throat as he thought of that almost tragic day. He still remembered it like it was yesterday.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx Flashback**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was in the woods training like usual when his brother brought up the topic of transforming. "Sesshomaru. I'm only a half demon. I can't transform in a giant dog like you can."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before patting his head. "Trust me Inuyasha. You can. I have seen you do it before and I must say that you look very elegant. Father would have been proud. Now the last time you transformed you were enraged with your pack leaving you. So all I have to do is get you mad." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Sesshomaru. I doubt that you can get me mad. Ever since I have been with you, I don't feel as angry as before. " Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Yeah I realized that hoping that it wasn't true, but it seems like I have to take out the big guns." Sesshomaru pulled out some binoculars and placed them over Inuyasha's eyes. "Look over there Inuyasha do you see him?"

Inuyasha looked at Taichi, the white tengu that guards the palace with Daichi, flying in the air. "Yeah its just Taichi."

"Right, but what is he holding?"

Inuyasha looked closer to see that he had his Daiki in his arms wailing loudly. "Wait that's Daiki?! What is he doing up there?!" Inuyasha screamed as Taichi suddenly released his hold on Daiki. "Daiki" He yelled and went to run for him, but Sesshomaru grasped onto his arm. "What the hell are you doing Sesshomaru?! Let me the fuck go!" He screamed as he punched Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru released his hold on Inuyasha and carressed his own face of the pulsing pain in his nose.

Inuyasha ran off in the direction of his falling pup with all his might. "Daiki!" He yelled loudly in the forest that was completely silent. He heard a loud thump onto the ground and felt his life stop. _'Daiki'_ He thought as he burst into the opening to see Daiki on the ground lifeless as blood collected around him. "Daiki NO!" Inuyasha whimpered as he ran to his son's side. "Daiki..." He whispered softly afraid of touching him. He picked him up and cradled the pup to his chest as he weeped loudly. "Daiki!" Inuyasha looked down to see his son turning into a clay model before bursting into dust. "What the hell..."

Tachi flew down and landed in front of Inuyasha laughing. "Ha! You stupid dog! You fell for something as pathetic as that. I can't believe you actually thought that was your son. You should be ashamed of yourself. You can't even tell a fake from your real son." He said still laughing loudly. His laughs quickly died down as he felt the air shift. Looking at Inuyasha, he felt the blood draining from his face. Inuyasha was knelt down on the ground growling as he dug his claws into the ground. His hair was whipping all around him as his eyes turned a dark red with sapphire colored pupils. His body was surrounded in black and white fog as he transformed into a white inu demon.

Taichi eyes shrunk as he took flight to the skies just high enough to dodge Inuyasha's muzzle. _'He's going crazy! I know I shouldn't have went with Sesshomaru's plan.'_ He thought as he dodged a swipe from Inuyasha's claws. "Lord Sesshomaruuuuu!" The white tengu called out as he flew in his lord's direction as fast as his wings would allow him. Inuyasha watched as he tried to leave and snarled as he made chase. Taichi was ducking and weaving through the forest as Inuyasha just charged it down. He made it through the clearing and smiled softly once he found his lord. "Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha has gone beserk! He tr-" Inuyasha came out the clearing crashing his paw down on top of Taichi slamming the white tengu into the ground.

Inuyasha licked his jaw looking at his prey with hungry eyes. As he bent down to take a bite, he was tackled down to the ground by Sesshomaru in his transformed state. Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha as he stood in front of Taichi which infuriated him. Sesshomaru lowered his ears trying to calm his mate down, but it was proving to be difficult. Inuyasha. Stop this at once. This wasn't Taichi's idea. It was mine."

"What do you mean this was your idea?"

"I mean exactly as I said. I had to get you angry enough so that you can transform. I didn't know that you would go insane like this."

"Of course I would be! I thought my child was dead! You took this too damn far you bastard! What the hell were you thinking?! Did you think I wasn't going to be pissed off!"

"I knew you'd be mad, but I didn't know to what degree. Inuyasha..."

"No! Shut the hell up. I hope your happy! I transformed for you, but you created one pissed of dog. I suggest that you stay away from me. I don't want to see your face." Inuyasha barked out as he transformed back into his human form. He ran away back to the castle without another word to the older inu. It had stayed like that for about three weeks. After Sesshomaru apologized for what felt like the thousandth time.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx End of Flashback**

It took Taichi about a whole month to recover from his injuries. Inuyasha huffed softly at the memory, but disregarded it. He forgave Sesshomaru and since then he has done nothing as insensitive as that. He read another law in the demon book and sighed softly. The demon laws were a little complicated, but fairly simple. It was the demon court that was scaring him the most about mating with Sesshoamru. No matter how many books he read, he wouldn't be prepared for what the demon court had for him.

According to the books, the demon court has to give their blessing in order for a lord to mate with someone. The mating ceremony also can not be held in the lands the ruler resides over. It has to be in the lands where all four lands border each other. Those lands were called the Cardinal Lands. The Cardinal Lands have been around for centuries. Even before the western, northern, eastern, or southern, lands were created. It was where the demon and human court resided in.

Another thing that had him on edge were the council members of the demon court. Inuyasha didn't care too much about them since he never met them, but there was one that stood out from the rest. A female demon with long silver hair, a single magenta stripe on each cheek, and those same, pierce into your soul, gold colored eyes. Sesshomaru's mother, Asuka, was apart of the council. Since the mating wasn't in the western lands, she could come and go as she pleases. That was his main problem. Everything was going so well nowadays, but knew that she was going to try something at the ceremony. He brought this to Sesshomaru's attention, but of course he didn't fret too much on the subject. Then again nothing ever startled Sesshomaru. He tried reassuring him that nothing was wrong, but it was a gut feeling that there was some scheming going on.

Inuyasha was currently in Sesshomaru's...well their bedroom packing clothes for Sesshomaru, himself, and the twins. He placed the last kimono for the trip into his chest just as Akihiko walked inside the room on wobbly feet. The young pup lifted his little chubby arms reaching for Inuyasha. "Mama." Inuyasha turned to his little boy before picking him up.

"Hey champ. You ready to go on a trip with mommy and daddy." Akihiko responded with a 'yes' before flailing his little arms. Akihiko and Daiki were both a couple of months old, but in human years, they were a little over a year old. Daiki was acting more like his father everyday. In fact, unlike Akihiko who's first word was mama. Daiki's first word was 'Hn'. Out of all the words in the world his first word was his father's signature response to everything.

Akihiko unfortunately was still blind. They took him to multiple healers and sorcerers, but no one could help. They all responded with the same answer, "It was impossible to cure a person being blind and that he'll just have to adjust to not being able to see". Usually Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru when the healer replies with that answer determined not to look weak in front of Sesshomaru. Even though everything was currently against him, he never lost hope. There was still one last sorceress to ask before all hope was lost. That sorcerer of course being the infamous Chiyoko.

But her sudden disappearance took everyone by surprise. She left a note stating that she was leaving somewhere that nobody could find her. She also said she was sorry for leaving so suddenly and she wished us all the best. Inuyasha still looks around for her on occasion, but lately he focuses more on his studies or family.

Inuyasha was knocked out his thoughts when he felt something climbing his leg...Or at least trying to. Daiki was attempting to snag onto Inuyasha's pants, but couldn't get his claws positioned right. "Mommy." the heir to the throne whimpered as he got more frustrated with every failed attempt. Inuyasha chuckled and gripped the boy up by the collar of his shirt. He lifted the squealing pup until he rested on his shoulders.

"Hey squirt. What did I tell you about climbing things. One of these days, you are going to really hurt yourself." Daiki looked at Inuyahsa's twitching ears as he tried grabbing in his small little paws. "Come on. Let's go and get Fluffy." At the sound of their father's name had the twins squealing from joy. When the boys started sounding out words, Inuyasha sat with them for many hours teaching them to call Sesshomaru fluffy. Sesshomaru hates the name with a passion, but bares with it for his sons' happiness.

Inuyasha blushed lightly at the memory of Sesshomaru "spanking" him. His whole body was sore for weeks and he didn't regret it one bit. Inuyasha knocked on Sesshoamru's office door. A simple "come in" was heard before he entered the room. There Sesshomaru sat with his square glasses on as he read and signed through many papers.

Sesshomaru knew it was Inuyasha without even looking up. If nothing else, his beast's excitement told him about his soon to be mate's presence. "Inuyasha. Is there something that you needed."

"Well I want my mate and the boys want their father. Soooo...yeah." Inuyasha said as he placed the pups on the floor. "Besides we have to hurry up and get going. I'm sure the council wouldn't like it if we were late."

"Hn. Their feelings matters not to me."

"Well it matters to me now get up. You don't have any problems because you didn't have my mother plotting against your very existence." Inuyasha said as he walked up to Sesshomaru's desk. "Besides when did you ever need glasses? You are a full demon. Your vision should be beyond amazing."

"Ototou. I've told you a million times before that she isn't going to hurt you or the pups. I would do anything to keep you an my family safe." Sesshomaru explained as he stood up removing his glasses. He walked over to Inuyasha and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. And to answer your previous question, the glasses are not for enhancing my vision. Some lords try to pull one over by putting a vital statement in the contract, but uses a spell to hide it. These glasses makes it so that I can see through the spell."

"Fluffy!" Daiki squealed cheerfully which earned Inuyasha a heated glare from Sesshomaru.

"You are lucky that we have to leave soon Inuyasha. Otherwise I would've given a severe spanking." Sesshomaru said as he picked Daiki up. "Are our items packed into the carriage."

"Yeah. I told Jun to go pack them before I came to your office."

"Good. I have to say Inuyasha. You are adapting well to the demon ways of life. I know it was a complete shock, but you are doing better than I thought."

"Well I was serious about staying by your side so I had to study so that I wouldn't look weak by your side."

"Yes, you did have much to learn when you came back, but just for the record. I would want you by my side even if you stayed the same."

Inuyasha eyes widened before he looked away. "Shut up Sesshomaru." He mumbled as his face turned red.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in a low hot velvety tone. Sesshomaru loves when Inuyasha gets all flustered and red faced. He looks so helpless against his emotions and it comes off so sexy and tempting. Most times he would purposely say vulgar things to the hanyou just to get him riled up. Then that sweet enchanted musk that he releases unknowingly. Its like crack cocaine. The smell itself was so addicting. It was hard to keep his claws to himself. "Come. We can't leave the council waiting."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he picked Akihiko up before following Sesshomaru to the castle's gates. Daichi and Taichi were standing aside saying farewells. "Daichi. Do you remember what I told you yesterday."

"Yes milord. I haven't forgotten what you told me." Daichi said before bowing low.

"Good. We will be back in about two weeks." And with that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the twins headed for the Cardinal Lands.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

A few hours passed by before they finally arrived at the castle. The castle was about four stories high that spreaded about a hundred acres. To say in the least, the castle was huge enough to fit thousands of people. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha to see that he had fallen asleep along with the twins. He chuckled softly at Inuyasha's innocent expression. _'Inuyasha...you are truly a gift from above.'_ Sesshomaru thought before he nudged Inuyasha's arm. "Wake up Inuyasha. We have arrived."

"Huh...What? We arrived?" Inuyasha yawned out as he stretched out in a cat like manner.

"Yes now wake up. This is where you will make your stand. Where you show everyone that you belong at the top and by my side."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Let's just get this over with." Inuyasha grumbled out as he stepped out the carriage with Akihiko in his hands while Sesshomaru stepped out with Daiki. Now according to the rules it is favored if the current ruler presents the next heir if the ruler sired more than one child, unless that child is a female. In that case, the mother will present the child. Why? Who knows? Just another pointless rule in his opinion.

The two inu brothers walked up to the gates to see a bear and a boar demon guarding the gates. Inuyasha knew this time not to rush ahead so he stayed a little behind Sesshomaru as they approached the two guards.

The guards bowed low as soon as Sesshomaru stood in front of them. "Lord Sesshomaru. Prince Inuyasha. The council members are waiting in the dining area for you. Dinner has just been finished and will be set once the guests have sat down." Said the bear demon.

"Hn." Sesshomaru walked through the gates with Inuyasha following closely behind. Inuyasha glanced at the boar demon. He looked at him closely before grinning and licking his lips. Inuyasha inwardly hurled as he caught up to Sesshomaru and gripping his arm. Sesshoamru looked at his love's worried face and was about to ask him what's wrong when a female's voice interrupted him.

"Well Sesshomaru, its been a while since I've seen you..." The feminine voice said with much malice in her tone.

"Mother." Sesshomaru said barely acknowledging her as he passed by her.

Asuka smirked and followed behind her son cutting Inuyasha off so that she resided between the two. "I would have visited, but due to some...unfortunate events..." She stopped midsentence to glare at Inuyasha. "I haven't been able to do so." Inuyasha glared back at her releasing a warning growl. Asuka smirked before she started ignoring him once again. "So Sesshomaru how have you been nowadays. Nothing is in chaos yet?" She asked as the three entered the castle.

"No mother. Why would things be in chaos? Is it because I banished you from the western lands?" Sesshomaru said with a grin of his own.

"Well not only that, but everyone has heard about the runaway western prince. I mean really Sesshomaru. I know that i have taught you how to control your bitch. You should hear what people have been saying about the western lands. Its such a disgrace to be known as its previous ruler." She said stopping as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stopped in front of the doors of the dining room.

Sesshoamru turned towards his mother with the coldest glare he has ever given someone. "Mother...I'm not going to have this discussion with you again. I am going to mate with Inuyasha whether you or anyone else likes it or not. He will be my mate. The only reason why I'm here is because its a law, but rest assure mother. I will be Inuyasha's mate with or without your permission." He said pulling Inuyasha to his side giving him a passionate kiss while he was looking at his mother. Asuka looked at her son with disgust before moving around him to enter the dining room.

A while after Asuka left, Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru panting softly. While Sesshomaru and Asuka were arguing, Inuyasha drifted into his own thoughts. Wondering if everyone in the council court were like her. He popped out of those thoughts once Sesshomaru pulled him into a passionate kiss. His mind was lost from there. Sooner than later Inuyasha realized he was making the council members wait and ended the kiss. Much to both of their disappointment. "Come on Sesshomaru. I don't want to leave a bad first impression.

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he carefully adjusted a sleeping Daiki in his arms. "Alright, but I want you to know that I meant what I said. I would do anything for you and my pups without hesitation." he said as he caressed his hanyou's face.

Inuyasha felt his heart flutter and smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha placed a peck on his lips before letting Sesshomaru enter the room first. Inuyasha soon followed and was momentarily blinded by the bright white lights that came from the huge chandelier hanging above the surprisingly medium sized cherry wood table. The table could sit no more than ten people at a time. There were six council members and then the head master, but he never came out unless it was completely necessary.

Inuyasha looked at the council members with a confident look determined not to look weak. The smallest detail could tun the council against him and he'd be damned if that happened to him. From the looks of it, every council member was a different yokai species. Another thing he spotted was the amount of stars on each of their collars. That of course being the ranking of each member.

The lowest ranking member of one star was a female bat demon who looked no more than the age of 15 in human years. It baffled him to why someone so young would be on the council. She had a snowy white colored hair and her skin was tan brown. Inuyasha didn't know why she looked so familiar. Not so much of her features that was familiar, but it was her eyes. Those innocent purple eyes that looked at him as if she was happy to see him. Weird.

The fifth member ranked at two stars was a male red panda demon. To Inuyasha he looked like a raccoon, but knew better than to call him that. This demon has neck length faded brown hair with a sun marking on his left cheek. Behind him was a big bushy white tail with circular brown stripes. The fourth member was a female otter demon and she was ranked at three stars. She had mid back long smooth charcoal hair. She had small whiskers coming out of her rosy cheek. her skin color the shade of caramel. She looked as if she was fun and games, but when she opened her eyes it freaked Inuyasha out a bit. One eye was a shade of blue while the other was a faded brown. He had no idea which eye was her natural eye color.

The third ranked with four stars was a male cat demon. This male had his long blue hair into a high ponytail. He had black markings that flowed all around his body as if they were chain subduing him. He had bright silver eyes that could purify any evil soul. The second ranked with five stars was no other than Sesshomaru's mother. She continued glaring at Inuyasha never looking away from the hanyou.

The top ranked council member was a male fox demon. He had beautiful shoulder length purple hair pulled into a ponytail. He was taller than Seshsomaru by a couple of inches. He had beautiful golden eyes that were full of mischief. His skin tone was a little pale, but tanner than Sesshomaru. He was more like Inuyasha's complexion. "Well hello Lord Sessomaru. Never thought I would see the day where you would settle down. I'm assuming that your intended mate is this male here. What's his name?"

"Hn. Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha huh? What a lovely name. How did you two meet?" He asked as he reached for Akihiko, but Inuyasha pulled away. The fox demon looked at him with a raised brow before looking at Sesshomaru. "Is there a reason why your intended is keeping your pups from me?"

Seshsomaru was about to speak, but Inuyasha cut him off. "No offense sir, but I feel a little uncomfortable letting someone hold our pups and I don't even know his name."

"Our? You're their birth mother?"

"Yeah I am. Gotta problem with that?" Inuyasha said as his eyes tinted pink.

"Oh no Prince Inuyasha. I have no problem at all. I was shocked. My apologies."

Inuyasha looked him up and down before holding out Akihiko. The fox demon reached for the pup, but Inuyasha pulled away once again. "Name please."

"Oh right. Where are my manners. My name is Satoshi. As you can see I'm top fox here. So can I hold him now?" Satoshi asked with starry eyes and smiled as he was handed Akihiko. "Oh he is adorable. I'm surprised that the youngest looks more like his father than the heir does. What are their names?"

"His name is Akihiko and the heir's name is Daiki." Sesshomaru said as he took Akihiko away and handed him Daiki.

"Yes. I can not wait to see when they wake up. Their eyes must be beautiful."

"Well actually Aki-" Inuyasha began to say, but was interrupted by none other than Asuka.

"Yes the pups are adorable. Now can we get back to the introductions and the meal that has been prepared for us. This chitter chatter can be done at another time." said Asuka as she sat down clearly annoyed with how well they were getting along. Then again Satoshi was Inutaishio's god child, so its only natural.

Satoshi turned to Asuka with a fake smile before handing Daiki to Inuyasha. He never did like that bitch. He was so happy when his god father left for another. He deserved to be happy. "Fine. We will continue this later on. As for introductions you know who I am. Everyone else can introduce themselves." He said as he sat back down at the table. "Starting from rank six."

The female bat demon stood up with a smile on her face as she waved at Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha. I'm the sixth ranked council member and my name is Shiori. Its been a while since I have last seen you Inuyasha."

"Shi-Shiori?! Is that really you? You've gotten so big. What are you doing here as a council member?"

"Well when you make the strongest barrier of all time, someone will come to you and offer you a position so that they can become stronger. Of course I accepted as long as they promised to protect the village and my mother."

"That's great. How is your mother?"

"Oh she is doing great! She actually w-"

"Ahem! On your own time 6th." the female otter demon said.

"Oh right. My apologies." Shiori whispered before sitting down.

"Oh come now, Kamiko. You don't have to be so mean to her. She's just making conversation with the hanyou since she too is a hanyou. Maybe if you did that more often males would desire you." The blue haired cat demon said as he cleaned his claws.

"And unless you have a death wish Raiden, I suggest you silence yourself." Kamiko said as she glared at him.

"Whatever. Just know your place because the last time I remembered, you were lacking a star ranking to make those kinds of threats. So next time, know your place." Raiden said with a smirk before sitting down. "Continue with the introductions."

"Right. I'm the fifth ranked member and my name is Michio. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"As the fourth ranked member, my name is Kamiko."

"The name is Raiden and I'm the third ranked which is better than the fourth. I'm curious to what you offer to Sesshomaru by having the privilege to mate with him." Raiden said with a smirk.

"Second ranked. Asuka." Asuka said not looking at Inuyasha.

"And of course I'm ranked at the top, Satoshi. I have to agree with Raiden though. I'm very curious to see what you have to offer. Although I have nothing against half breeds, they usually don't have much to offer due to their usual terrible upbringing." Satoshi said as he took a sip of his sake. "Nothing to worry about. I'm just very...very curious."

Inuyasha looked at the six of them with a frown. These were the demons he would have to please. He had two weeks to please them and he was sure two of them didn't like him already. Hell it seemed they could barely tolerate being in each others' presence. What did he get himself into?

 **Alright. That's it for now! Remember to review. If you have any questions they will be answered as the story progresses. Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ugh! So sorry guys. This is really late, but I was too exhausted with work. Closing four times one week and the five times the following week is not easy. Most times I would be napping so that I could get some type of rest. I worked on the chapter at work too, but there's only so much you could do while working, but I its done now. Enjoy! X3**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Stumbled Upon a Treasure**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx Previously in I.A.G.W.I.W**

 _"And of course I'm ranked at the top, Satoshi. I have to agree with Raiden though. I'm very curious to see what you have to offer. Although I have nothing against half breeds, they usually don't have much to offer." Satoshi said as he took a sip of his sake. "Nothing to worry about. I'm just very...very curious."_

 _Inuyasha looked at the six of them with a frown. These were the demons he would have to please. He had two weeks to please them and he was sure two of them didn't like him already. Hell it seemed they could barely tolerate being in each others' presence. What did he get himself into?_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx Now in I.A.G.W.I.W**

Inuyasha looked beside him to see that Sesshomaru was no longer beside him, but instead being seated next to the First. Satoshi smiled at Sesshomaru before smiling in Inuyasha's direction. "Come join us Inuyasha. I won't bite...Not yet at least." He said with a playful wink. Sesshomaru growled loudly and Satoshi held his hands up in surrender. "Oh come now ototou. You don't have to be so sensitive. I was only joking."

"Ototou..." Inuyasha whispered. "Sesshomaru doesn't have an older brother. To my knowledge I was his only brother." He said with a pretty loud growl. He didn't know why he got so upset suddenly. He just got angry at the thought of someone having some type of connection with Sesshomaru. He was the only one that was supposed to have any type of connection with Sesshomaru other than his mother of course.

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother and smirked. His brother was actually getting jealous. Perfect. Another great sign of Inuyasha being ready to mate. "Inuyasha. You are my only brother by blood. Satoshi here is my god brother. We unfortunately had the pleasure of growing up together." He said taking a sip of his wine.

Satoshi looked at him with a weak attempt at a hurt expression. "Sessh. You don't have to be so mean. You know you enjoyed having someone to trust."

"Hn." Sesshomaru mumbled out as the food was being served. "Come sit next to me Inuyasha." Inuyasha walked to his seat and sat down next to him. A nurse came up to Inuyasha and tried to take Daiki away, but stopped when Inuyasha snapped his jaws at her offending hands. The maid looked at him terrified and Inuyasha continued snarling at her. "Inuyasha. It's okay. She will watch over the pups while we are eating." Sesshomaru explained as he handed Akihiko to the nurse behind her.

Inuyasha continued glaring at the nurse. Something was off about this nurse, but if Sesshomaru trusted her than he guessed he could as well. "Fine." Inuyasha handed the sleeping heir to the nurse before turning away with a sour look on his face.

Satoshi looked at the whole scene before nudging Raiden's shoulder. "Dogs are so possesive over their family."

Raiden scoffed softly as he began eating his meal. He bit into his raw fish and chewed before swallowing. Licking his lips he responded. "You don't have to tell me. Beside that's just their nature. I've courted a wolf demon and almost died from her being so clingy. She practically suffocated me with her love. So I can only imagine how dogs would be."

Shiori looked over to Inuyasha before smiling. "Don't worry Inuyasha. When they are in their bassinets, I will place a barrier around them. So don't fret a bit and enjoy the meal."

"Thanks Shiori." Inuyasha said with a smile before taking a bite of rice.

"Hmph...So Inuyasha. InuTaisho's half breed son. That's quite a title you have there." Kamiko said studying Inuyasha's every move.

Inuyasha glared at her when she called a half breed, but held in his growl. "That I am. What of it?"

Kamiko glanced in Asuka's direction before bringing her attention back to Inuyasha. "Well first off. What are you doing at Sesshomaru's side? You half breeds have nothing to offer since no one really wants you around. You are a disgrace to all demons and humans alike. Especially in your case. You are a bastard child. One to never be loved and left alone in the darkness. Now you have come and hypnotized Sesshomaru and pitted him against his own mother. You are pathetic and selfish. You are a mistake and you should be treated as such." She growled out.

"Kamiko! You will not be rude to our guests."

"Silence yourself Michio. I will say what I please panda. Besides your below me in ranking so know your place."

"Well how about a higher ranked member putting you in your place and telling you to shut the hell up. That's no way to speak to Sesshomaru's intended." Raiden said hissing at her.

"Fuck off Raiden. I will drag your ass across the floor." Kamiko said as her blue eye got brighter making the room feel muggy and damp with water.

"I would love to see you try, thirsty ass otter!" Raiden screamed as jolts of electricity sparked around him, making everyone's hair and fur stick up a bit.

"Enough you two. Kamiko stop being so mean to Inuyasha and Raiden stop starting shit. You two are worse than two toddlers." Satoshi growled out.

Inuyasha was looking down at his plate not focusing on the arguement at all. Instead he was in a battle with his inner demon. _'You have to calm down. I can't let them see how out of control I am.'_

 _Fuck that. Release me boy! Let me show that bitch how powerful a son of InuTaisho really is._

 _'No. I have control and I'll handle this situation without you. How strong could I possibly be if I have to rely on you all the time. Let me handle this on my own. If I need you then I will let you know.'_

 _Hmph. Fine. But one more insult from that bitch and I'm going to show her her new place. Underneath my foot._

Sesshomaru felt the air shift and looked beside him to see Inuyasha's eyes flashing red and white. _'He's battling with his inner demon. Better get him out of this situation.'_ He thought as he stood up pulling Inuyasha up with him. _"Well my intended and I are fairly tired from the trip here. We will be retiring to our room now."_

"Sesshomaru. You have barely touched your food. You should sit down and finish. Besides, the hanyou will need all the energy he could get." Asuna said as she ate another piece of her seared rabbit.

"Mother. It would be in your best interests if there was no threat hidden in that statement. If Inuyasha gets hungry then I will send a maid to prepare something for Inuyasha. I bid you all a good night." He grabbed Inuyasha's hand and left the room.

Satoshi looked at them as they were leaving before glaring at Kamiko and Raiden. "What the hell is wrong with you two. We do not argue with each other. And Kamiko, what the hell is your problem. The hanyou did nothing to you for you to speak to him like that. I know you have something against half demons, but you cannot hold that against him. I expect better behavior from the two of you tomorrow." He said releasing his suffocating aura letting everyone know that it applied to everyone. Satoshi stood up from his seat and left the room. Hopefully the days to come were not as complicated as tonight.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru placed Inuyasha on the bed and buried his face into Inuyasha's neck. "I'm sorry ototou. I know this upset you greatly."

Inuyasha eyes returned to its natural color at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. "No it's okay Sesshomaru. It's not like its something new to me. I'm used to it." Inuyasha said with a sad smile. When Sesshomaru came closer to coddle him, he pushed him away. "I said I'm fine Sesshomaru. Just let me fall asleep okay? I'm just tired. I'll be better in the morning."

With that, Inuyasha turned away from him and tried to fall asleep. Sesshomaru looked at his hanyou lover with saddened eyes and cuddled up to his brother anyway. "You can be angry at me all you want, but you are foolish to think I wouldn't know when you are hurting. Just accept the comfort and be happy." Inuyasha turned in his brother's arms to look at him. He didn't know what he did to get Sesshomaru's love and affection, but he couldn't say that he hated it. Hell he loved it. Someone that cared for him and didn't leave when he pushed him away. Its like Sesshomaru could read his mind and heal him where he was hurting. Sesshomaru was truly the one for him. Not only because of his love for him, but without Sesshomaru. He wouldn't be complete.

"I love you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered with a light blush on his face. He broke his gaze with his brother before turning around and falling asleep. Sesshomaru laid there still shocked from Inuyasha's confession. Of course he already knew the hanyou had feelings for him, but never knew how deep they were. Just hearing the hanyou finally confessing his love for him made Sesshomaru smile softly. He kissed Inuyasha's soft white ear and it swiveled at the touch. Cuddling closer to his love, he too fell into a deep slumber.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru was sleeping peacefully when something wet ran across his nose. He swiped at it and snuggled deeper into the covers. Sesshomaru never had too many days to sleep in much since his father passed away. So to have the opportunity to sleep in available, he wasn't going to miss out. Something wet grazed his nose once again and he opened his eyes to see Akihiko's smiling face. Inuyasha was behind his pup holding him. "Brother. Is there a reason why you woke me up?"

"Of course there is Fluffy. You have to get up. You shall not be sleeping in until after our ceremony. Secondly, breakfast will be served soon. Wee need to go. The pups and I are already done. We're just waiting on slow ass Fluffy now." He said with a smirk.

"Inuyasha. You shall cease using that type of language around my sons." Sesshomaru said as he got out the bed.

"Keh. _OUR_ pups will be fine. They won't remember this anyway. Besides the longer Fluffy takes the more time I'll have to place more wonderful influence in their brain."

Sesshoamru growled loudly and left towards the spring to bathe. Inuyasha smirked and placed his pup next to the other one when there was a knock at the door. Who could be knocking this early in the morning? He looked outside to see the sun barely over the mountains. So it was roughly around 7am and breakfast was being served around 9am. Inuyasha walked over to the door and opened it to see the First standing there.

"Good morning Inuyasha."

"Good morning."

At sensing Inuyasha wasn't going to say anything else. Satoshi continued. "Well I wanted to see if you would go on a walk with me. No tricks or foolery. I just wanted to get to know the person, who received my god brother's love and affection, a little more." Satoshi said as he picked up Daiki, who was trying to climb his leg. "Come. I have this lovely garden that we can stroll through."

"What about Sesshomaru? Wouldn't he be upset?"

"What? Sesshomaru? Nah. Under that cold exterior is a cute and adorable puppy. Besides I left him a little note."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru walked out the spring with a towel wrapped around his waist. A maid was walking by and looked at him oddly before turning her head. Sesshomaru's brow rose in curiosity, but shrugged his shoulders. As he walked down the corridor more maids continued and staring at him. He growled low in annoyance as the next maid whispered something about his appearance. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. The next maid that looked at him oddly was going to have a very unfortunate death. The next maid was a human and she looked at him with shock which sent the inu lord into rage. He gripped the maid up by her throat and snarled at her as his eyes bled red. "Human! Why do you stare at me like that? You, a filthy human, looking at me so. I shall have your head." He threatened bringing his glowing finger tips to the maid's neck.

The female squirmed in Sesshomaru's grasp gasping for air. "L-Lord...Sesshomaru. Please forgive this fool...but your hair. It's d-different." She choked out as she fell to the floor in a coughing heap. Sesshomaru brought a lock of his hair forward to see that his hair was a deep hot pink. He growled and walked towards his bedroom in a quick pace. He looked in the mirror and fist his palms letting his claws pierce into his hands. A note was attached to the mirror and he snatched it off to read:

 **OoOoOo**  
 _Good Morning Sesshomaru! I hope you slept well._  
 _I just wanted to let you know that I will be borrowing Inuyasha for a bit._  
 _See you later! Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. Nice hair. X3_  
 _Love, The one and only._  
 **OoOoOo**

Sesshomaru melted the note with his poison as he growled low. That fox will learn the hard way. Sesshoamru looked at himself in the mirror studying his now tainted hair. Hmph. That fox has a lot to learn if he thinks this is going to stop him. He tied his hair in a high pony tail and quickly got dressed. He sniffed at the air, but couldn't pick up his brother's scent. Of course. Damn fox was hiding their scents. Sesshomaru sighed softly and started for his puppy and a soon to be dead fox.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx With Inuyasha and Satoshi**

After walking for about thirty minutes, Inuyasha currently found himself sitting under a cherry blossom tree watching his pups play around with the tree's fallen petals. A shiver ran down Satoshi's spine and he could only imagine how angry Sesshomaru was. It was like he could feel the fury from Sesshomaru even with this much distance between them. Satoshi studied Inuyasha as he focused on his pups. Something was wrong with all of this. Never in all his years of living has he ever saw Sesshoamru take interest in anything. Well power and dominance naturally were the only things he ever cared for, but romantic relationships? No. Sesshomaru had zero interest in that kind of stuff. Actually below zero. Way down in the depths of hell is where his romantic interests were and yet for some odd, bizarre reason, this hanyou grabbed his attention.

It didn't make sense. Inuyasha was just like every other half breed out there. What made him so...so different? Satoshi continued looking at the hanyou, but sighed softly. It was killing him inside. The curiosity was at an all time high.

"Satoshi. I'm flattered that you are staring, but its making me a little uncomfortable." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes form the pups. "Why did you call me out here anyways?"

Satoshi looked away blushing from getting caught. His long purple tail twitching in annoyance. He coughed softly and regained his composure. "I already told you the reason Inuyasha. I wanted to get to know my god brother's future mate more."

Inuyasha looked back at Satoshi with a heated glare. "If you are going to lie, make it a good one at least. Just be honest with me. You called me out here because you can't fathom how I am worthy enough to be by Sesshomaru's side, right?" He said before looking away from him.

Satoshi looked at him with a shocked expression, but quickly pulled it together. He was about to deny Inuyasha's accusation, but instead stayed silent and released a deep sigh. He sat down beside Inuyasha, but kept his attention on his on his god nephews. "Look Inuyasha. It's nothing personal, but Sesshomaru and I grew up together. Even though we are not related, I look at him as if he was my little brother. Hell...he is my little brother. I just want to make sure that he is making the right choice."

Inuyasha looked at Satoshi with his ears laid back. "I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru can make his own decisions. It's not up to you or any of these other stuck up bastards. Its his own decision. You don't even matter. So just back the fuck off."

Satoshi looked in his direction with saddened eyes. "You're right. Its not my decision to make or influence. Let me ask you something. Would you not do the same thing I am doing if it were your pups in the situation? You wouldn't want your pups mating with someone you didn't at least know something about right? Can you honestly say that you wouldn't mind?"

Inuyasha was about to retort with a quick snappy answer, but didn't. He sat there looking at Satoshi before looking at his pups play fighting with each other. What would he do in that kind of situation? Keh. That wasn't even a real question. He would be doing the same thing Satoshi was doing now. "Well I can tell you that I don't have much to offer. Kamiko is right. I was a mistake and I have been raised as such." He whispered his ears drooping sadly as he looked at the ground. "Most times I wonder why Sesshomaru wants someone like me around. I mean he has his heir and another son, so there really is no reason to why I am here." He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on his knees.

Satoshi looked at Inuyasha with a small smile before pulling Inuyasha close into a hug. "Heh...you don't have to worry about any of that. I am sure Sesshomaru has his reasons on why he chose you. You may not see how worthy you are to him, but I can tell how much you care for my god brother. So...that's all I can ask for." He said with a smirk. Inuyasha looked at him oddly before giving him a small smile. He may not know why, but he does know that Sesshoamru loves him. That's all he needed to know to keep moving with his love.

Sesshomaru was behind a tree throughout the whole conversation. So Inuyasha was still unsure on why he receives the love and affection. Well he'll just have to show him and he knew exactly how he would do it, but he will have to be patient. He walked through the bushes and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled away from Satoshi and looked at Sesshomaru who had his usual expression on, but his eyes told him everything. "Sesshomaru..." He said before looking at his hair. "What the fuck is wrong with your hair?"

Sesshomaru stopped moving and glared at Satoshi. He originally came here to skin Satoshi, but when he listened to Inuyasha explaining his feelings. He totally forgot about his rage. Sesshomaru growled loudly and swiped his poisonous whip at Satoshi. Satoshi smiled and caught the whip between his fingers. His eyebrow raised as his skin began to burn. "Well, well, well. It seems that you have gotten stronger since our last battle." He said releasing the poisonous whip.

"If I recall, I bested you last battle."

"That was mere luck."

"Hn. Foolish fox. Don't mistake my skill with luck." Sesshomaru said as he stood in front of, the now standing, Satoshi.

"Fluffy!" Daiki yelled out flailing his arms and legs.

Satoshi looked at Sesshomaru with an amused expression. He was trying his best not to laugh, but a few snickers escaped. "Fluffy huh? What a...um...unique name."

"Silence kitsune. Only my pups refer to me with that only because of their mother." Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha who in return looked away.

"Mama. Fluffy. Aki?" Daiki whimpered out as he looked around for his younger brother.

Inuyasha looked at Daiki before looking for his other pups to see that he disappeared. "Akihiko? Sesshomaru stop your bickering. Akihiko is missing!" Inuyasha said as he sniffed for the boy's scent. His scenting was not as strong as usual and that only meant one thing. That the night of the new moon was coming soon. 'Dammit' Inuyasha thought. "Sesshomaru. Your nose is stronger than mine. Can you scent him?"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and nodded his head. "I have picked up his scent. Thankfully he isn't too far away." Sesshomaru took off in the direction of their pup. Inuyasha picked Daiki up and quickly followed behind with Satoshi. They were running through the woods for some time and the deeper they went, the thicker it became. Inuyasha had to cover Daiki up from the offending branches and vines. Inuyasha saw a bright light at the end of the forest and pushed through it to see a magical scenery.

There was a hidden village basking with beauty. The sun shone down brightly across this area of land. The ground was covered in that healthy, summer green grass. The glistening, pure water that cascaded through the land in the form of a mighty yet gentle stream. There were plenty of houses and huts to live in throughout the place. There were also animals such as cattle, chicken, and horses. A plow of field a little from the stream to grow produce. Inuyasha looked at the village in awe. Everything here was perfect and the villagers carried on with happiness clearly in their auras.

Sesshomaru looked around at the village before turning to Satoshi. As if hearing Sesshomaru's thoughts, he shrugged his shoulders. "I've never seen this village here before. I'm just as shocked as you." He said as a sudden alarm rang throughout the area. The villagers looked toward them and quickly ushered themselves and their children inside. Humans and demons different and alike came out with weapons prepared. Archers were positioned up high, arrows set to fire at them.

Inuyasha growled loudly as he covered the now crying Daiki from the villagers. Sesshomaru and Satoshi both stood in front of Inuyasha with swords drawn. The archers nodded to each other before releasing their arrows. There had to be at least twenty arrows coming from all angles. Even Inuyasha knew that all of them couldn't be deflected, so he knelt down clutching his pup close with his eyes closed shut. Inuyasha was waiting for the pain, but it never came.

Looking around he could see that someone placed a barrier around them. But who protected them? As if on cue, a small child like figure with a black cloak walked towards them with something in its hands. The mystery person's face was rounded and soft so Inuyasha could clearly see that she was a female. The villagers looked at the mysterious female and created a path for her to walk through. _'That must be their leader. Strange. A female leader...'_ Inuyasha thought as the thing the cloaked woman was holding started gurgling. He looked closer to see the female holding Akihiko. "Akihiko!" Inuyasha screamed and ran towards his pup only to be blocked by Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! What the hell? Move out the damn way."

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's protest as he focused on the cloaked figure. "Calm yourself Inuyasha. Any sudden movements and they could kill him if they choose to do so." Inuyasha gasped and whimpered out in defeat. Sesshomaru was right. In the position they were in now, he couldn't risk doing some stupid and harming Akihiko. All he wanted was his pup back into his arms and he wanted his pup back now.

"You don't have to worry Prince Inuyasha. No harm will come to the pup. I wouldn't want to hurt Prince Akihiko." The female said. "And here I thought I would never be located by you two ever again. Well I fooled you two, but it seems Akihiko had other plans for me."

"What are you blabbing off about? If you don't want to harm the pup then hand him over." Satoshi demanded and Akihiko turned to him and growled which had everyone looking at him in surprise.

The mysterious person smiled at Akihiko and pulled the cloak off. The female then turned to the Inu brothers. "It seems that I wasn't crafty enough to stay hidden from the inu clan."

Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes as he dropped o his knees. He never thought that he would be able to see her again. There stood the infamous Chiyoko smiling at them as if she never left. "Chiyoko."

"Prince Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru. How are you doing? It's been a while since I seen you. I hope everything is going well. Oh and hello to you too Satoshi."

Satoshi nodded his head in response as Sesshomaru took Akihiko from Chiyoko. "So this is where you have been hiding all this time? Why did you leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

Chiyoko looked at Sesshomaru before looking at his hair. "I can't take you serious with that. Knowing Satoshi, I know that he pulled another one over on you." She said as she touched a lock of his hair and watched as it turned to its original color. "Now back to your questions. I found his village in trouble while I was traveling. So being a good sorceress, I helped them. They told me how they were trying to unite everyone and stop the fighting. Since they are just starting out, they are fairly weak against enemies. So they asked me to join and I did. To add extra security, I placed a barrier around the village, but it seems like Akihiko broke it with no struggle. That pup is very strong for its age."

Inuyasha looked at Akihiko before looking at Chiyoko. "How is that even possible? Neither Sesshomaru nor myself have the ability to destroy barriers."

"But Tetsaiga can. Tetsaiga is basically a part of you, just as Tenseiga and Bakusaiga are a part of Sesshomaru. Through the conception of your pups, the swords' abilities are shared between your pups. I don't know all the abilities of each pup, but Akihiko definitely has the red tetsaiga ability."

Sesshomaru looked down at his pups and smiled. He had two very storng pups and his chest swelled with pride. As soon as the pups were old enough, he was training them to see which pup had which ability. Inuyasha smiled sotly and touched Daiki's ears. At least with the power he holds, no one would dare pick on him for having hanyou ears. "So why did you leave us?" Inuyasha asked. His curiosity getting the best of him.

Chiyoko looked away in shame before answering. "The answer is simple. I left because I betrayed the West. Asuka asked me, more like demanded me, to assist her in getting rid of you Inuyasha. I refused saying that she should be happy that she has grandpups. Asuka has done so much for me and I betrayed her. I don't deserve to stay by her side nor reside in the West. That is why I left."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding. He knew all too well of the laws and the consequences of disobeying a ruler. "I understand, but if there was a way to return to the West. Would you come back?"

"Yes I would, but how could I make myself worthy?"

"I will pardon your misdeeds. In return, you must tell me of my mother's plan and you have to heal Akihiko's sight."

Chiyoko looked at the smiling pup with a sad smile before looking back at Sesshomaru. "I will do both, but Akihiko's eyes. I can't promise you anything. I can brew something up and it can either heal them or keep them the same. It's a ten percent chance that he will get his sight back. That's the best I can do for the boy. Also if I am pardoned then this village comes with me to the West."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Agreed."

"Okay. Its going to take me a couple of hours to create a potion to heal Akihiko. Now what your mother has planned. I don't know too many details since I wanted no part of it. Come into my home and I will explain it there. There's too many ears out here. Never know who could be watching." She said as she walked to her home. Sesshomaru walked behind Chiyoko and felt Inuyasha and Satoshi following him. Could Chiyoko really have the ability to heal Akihiko or was she just lying? And what exactly did Asuka have planned up her sleeve?

 **Well that's it for this chapter! I'll try not to have the next chapter up so late this time. Once again so sorry for the delay. Until next time X3 Don't forget about those reviews X3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay. Worked pretty hard on getting this chapter out sooner since my previous one took a good amount of time. This chapter really starts stirring the pot of conumdrums. So hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to read and review. Oh and I almost forgot. All this time I have been spelling the blind pup's name as Akihiko instead of Aikihiko. I like the 'Akihiko' version so sorry if I confused anyone with that. I'm spelling his name as Akihiko for now on. I'll go back into the previous chapters and fix the mistakes soon. Anyway! On with the chapter.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Rights to Mate**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

The villagers stood by and stared at the new guests in their village. No one of royalty has ever stepped foot in their village so everyone was just curious to see why they were here. Inuyasha began to get a little fidgety under everyone's gaze, but shook the feeling off. You'd think he would be used to the staring, but it never got old. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Satoshi followed Chiyoko inside her house, when they finally arrived, and made themselves comfortable in the living room. Chiyoko told them that she would serve tea before telling them what she knows about Asuka's plot. Inuyasha looked at her retreating form and then turned to Satoshi as he began talking. "Okay. I'm a little lost on the whole situation here. Mind filling me in?" Satoshi asked Sesshomaru who nodded in response.

Sesshomaru explained what happened to him the last five months in detail. From the very beginning, where he was forced into mating, up to the point of banishing his mother from the West. "Wow. I always knew shew was a bitch, but never knew she was this cruel. Even to her own son. Sorry to see this happen to you."

Sesshomaru waved off Satoshi's apology and gave off a small smile. "Don't apologize. If she wasn't so cruel then I would have never had Inuyasha or my pups. So for once in my life...I'm happy."

Both Satoshi and Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru as if he had grown a second head. Inuyasha recovered first and smiled with a light blush on his face. Just as he was about to respond, Chiyoko walked in with a try of four cups of tea and the kettle. In case anyone wanted any refills. Chiyoko handed them all a cup of peppermint tea before sitting down with her own cup. "So about your mother. She's plotting against you Sesshomaru."

"Yes. You told us that already. Tell us what she is planning witch! We don't have much time to waste." Inuyasha yelled out. Sesshomaru and Satoshi both knew what was coming and shook their heads. Satoshi stood up and took Daiki from Inuyasha before walking back to his seat. Inuyasha looked at Satoshi and was about to ask him why he took his pup when he felt a sudden pain course through his bones. Inuyasha went to scream, but it came in the form of a small yelp.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that everything was so much bigger than him. He looked at Daiki reaching out for him as he chanted puppy repeatedly. _'Puppy?'_ He thought as he looked at his hands...well now paws and barked out loudly. That witch turned him into a puppy! Chiyoko gripped Inuyasha up by his collar and brought to her face so that they were inches away from each other. "Call me a witch ever again in your life and I will boil you alive in a stew in which I will devour you whole. I am a sorceress! Not a witch. You Got That?!" She yelled and Inuyasha nodded his head rapidly before being dropped in a box and closed up.

Chiyoko placed the box down on the couch after poking some holes in it. She sat back down and took a sip of her tea. "Now back to what I was saying. Your mother is going to start pulling tricks in about two days. She told me it had to happen on a special day, but she never told me why it was so special. I just know that its happening soon. She has something planned for Inuyasha. You have to keep a very close eye on him. I know Asuka. She may be a dog demon, but she is a sneaky viper waiting to attack with her poisonous fangs. When she does, she will come for your pups."

"The pups? What do they have to do with this?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know if you know yet, but this all started because she wanted grandpups."

"Yes. Sesshomaru told me of the current situation."

"Okay so the truth is that she wanted a new heir for the throne and then she would morph the child into a perfect ruler. One just like Sesshomaru, but with more interests in continuing the line at any cost. So to put it simple. She wants to create a monster who would destroy anything weak, anything not loyal to the West, and anything that wasn't pure. When I say pure, I mean pure blooded. So half demons and humans will cease to exist. She'll make this a predominately full demon world." Chiyoko said as she pulled Inuyasha out the box.

"So the crazy bitch wants to rid the world of humans and half demons. What does that have to do with Inuyasha or the pups? Sesshomaru wouldn't let anything happen to his pups and definitely wouldn't have them growing up to hate humans or hanyous." Satoshi said standing up.

Chiyoko smiled at Satoshi as she held Inuyasha by the scruff of his collar. "Satoshi. I see you still have much to learn. A ruler or leader will fall if they don't stay aware of the threats around them. Asuka knows how to force people's hands into doing her bidding. She has done it for years and being around her most of my life. I, too, have learned how to make people do what I want. Let me show you how." She said as she placed Inuyasha into a cage. Chiyoko placed a sleeping spell onto the pups and placed them into another room. She didn't want them to see what was to occur.

Chiyoko walked back into the room and placed a lock onto the cage and took two steps back. After chanting for about five minutes, Sesshomaru got irritated. "Chiyoko. What are you trying to pro-" Sesshomaru stopped when Chiyoko snapped her fingers sending one hundred volts of electricity throughout the cage. Inuyasha yelped and whimpered in pain as the voltage shocked him throughout his small frame. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he released a feral growl. He stood up ready to attack when Chiyoko spoke.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." She said wagging her finger back and forth. "Take one more step and he'll pay." Sesshomaru growled softly, but didn't move another step. Chiyoko smiled softly before smirking. "Good boy." She said in hopes of getting him riled up. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into thin slits as he snarled at her visciously. "Now sit boy!" Chiyoko yelled out and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He inwardly flinched at the command, but stood firm. He'd be damned if he would follow that command as if he was some low down mongrel. Chiyoko raised her brow and chuckled. She snapped her fingers once again sending two hundred volts of electricity throughout Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cried out and fell to the ground. He couldn't take the pain much longer. Even his heart began missing beats. Chiyoko looked back at Sesshomaru with a questioning look. "Sit down Sesshomaru. Inuyasha can not deal with this pain much longer. Don't let your pride be the reason to why your mate dies. I will let him die. Now sit boy!" Sesshomaru continued glaring at Chiyoko, but refused to budge. His beast did not want to submit, but at the sound of Inuyasha's loud whine. Sesshomaru sat down still growling. His hands shaking with anger. All he wanted to do was grab Chiyoko by her neck and strangle her to death. Chiyoko released Inuyasha from the cage and tossed him to Sesshomaru, who caught Inuyasha with ease.

Chiyoko waved her hand in the air which returned Inuyasha back into his humanoid form. Inuyasha slowly transformed into Sesshomaru's arms. He was currently unconscious from all the pain. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha close and glared at Chiyoko. All he wanted to do was kill her. Satoshi looked at the whole scene in horror and growled sofly. "Lady Chiyoko! I know you wanted to show us how Sesshomaru's weakness could be his downfall, but you did not have to hurt Inuyasha like that! He could have died!" Satoshi yelled as he gripped up Chiyoko's shirt.

Chiyoko smirked before smacking Satoshi's hand away. "Do you think Asuka would care if she almost killed Inuyasha. Hell. I'm pretty sure that she would kill Inuyasha even if Sesshoamru did as she wished. What you guys have to understand is that Asuka is evil. She will go to unknown lengths to get what she wants. Keep a close eye on Inuyasha. I don't know what you have to do, but make sure someone is always with Inuyasha. One mistake and that could be the end of Inuyasha's life. Heed my warning. The other council members are sure to ask about your presence, but you must not tell them of this village. Don't worry about the pups. I'll keep the pups here and free of harm. Now go before they locate this village."

Satoshi nodded and pulled Sesshomaru along, who was still growling at Chiyoko. Once outside, Chiyoko patted Sesshomaru's shoulder to get his attention. "Look. I'm sorry for hurting Inuyasha, but I had to show you how dire the situation has become. She is out for blood. Be careful." Sesshoamru nodded his head and Satoshi waved his good bye before taking their leave.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha woke up hours later in a bed with the covers pulled over him. He groaned in pain at the new founding headache. His skin was still crawling from almost being electrocuted to death. His vision was still blurry as well. "Inuyasha..." Someone said. He couldn't distinguish who was speaking to him. "Inuyasha. Enough sleep wake up!" Another voice said rather loudly. His vision finally started to focus to see both Sesshoamru and Satoshi hovering over him. "Thank goodness you are awake. I thought you'd never wake up." Satoshi said as he placed the twins on the bed.

Daiki and Akihiko both crawled up to Inuyasha whimpering and snuggling up against their mother. Inuyasha looked at his pups confused before looking at Satoshi and Sesshomaru. "What happened?"

"You passed out from Chiyoko's attack." Satoshi said.

"She...attacked me for calling her a witch?!"

"Well, no. She turned you into a puppy because you called her a witch. The attack was more or a warning to Sesshomaru."

"A warning? How can almost killing me be a warning for Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled out making his pups flinch a bit.

Satoshi was about to respond when Seshsoamru cut him off. "It's a warning that you are in danger. A warning of my guranteed failure if I can't protect you. A warning that I, Lord of the Western Lands, can not even save his mate from his own mother." Sesshoamru said as he looked at Inuyasha. His face was blank, but once again his eyes said everything. His eyes showed how he was ashamed and how unworthy he was. It showed frustration and anger, but there was one emotion that stood out from the rest. The emotion that no one alive has ever seen was...sadness.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru before pulling him in for a hug. He felt Sesshomaru flinch, but only held him closer in response. Sesshomaru tried pulling away, but Inuyasha wasn't letting him go. Daiki and Akihiko both smiled at the warm loving feeling flowing between their parents. "Sesshomaru. You don't have to feel like this. You are not a failure. You have shown everyone many times how you can protect me and our family. So don't start acting like a bitch because things are getting a little intense. You are my mate and the man I'm mating with soon is not a wimp. So straighten up and be the killing perfectionist that I know you are."

Sesshomaru pulled away to look at Inuyasha's face with a small smile. "You don't have to worry about that hanyou, but..." He said before yanking his hair back so his neck was bared to him. "Call me a bitch again and I will show you who is the true bitch..." He whispered softly as he grazed his fangs against Inuyasha's courting mark. Inuyasha moaned softly and clutched onto his shirt pulling him closer. Red began to seep into Inuyasha's eyes when he heard a sudden cough.

Satoshi looked at the two with a heavy blush on his cheeks and his tail wrapped around his waist. "I understand that you two are lovers, but please. On your own time and when its only you guys in the room." Inuyasha pushed away from Sesshomaru as the red was removed from his eyes to now decorate his cheeks.

"Sorry. Got caught up in the moment." Inuyasha said not looking at Satoshi or Sesshomaru. He ran a claw over his neck and shivered. He never knew his courting mark was so sensitive to the touch. His inner beast was surely about to surface and would have control, but it was too weak to push through since the new moon is approaching.

"Well I did learn one thing throughout that...um...moment you two just shared." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and Sesshomaru just stared at him. "I learned that I have nothing to worry about. You two clearly love each other and I can see that you will live a happy life together. You two have my blessing to mate." Satoshi said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with a wide grin before looking at Satoshi with the same face. "Thanks Satoshi. Even if I don't get everyone else's blessings, I'm glad that I have yours."

Satoshi smiled back before standing up. "Now that you are awake, we should head downstairs for tonight's event. The council members are demanding your presence. They are getting upset wih your lack of attendance to the events."

Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Keh. Tell them to fuck off. So I was knocked out for a couple of hours. They can wait a while until I wake up." He huffed out and moved the pups off of him so that he could stand up.

Satoshi and Sesshomaru looked at each other before looking at Inuyasha as he put on his evening attire. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to get his attention. "Inuyasha. You are mistaken. You have been unconscious for two days now. Today was going to be your third, but you woke up."

Inuyasha mouth dropped. "Two days? Well no wonder they are mad! Why didn't you wake me up? Wait don't answer that, but still! Aw man! I already fucked up and I wasn't even conscious to know that I messed up."

"Don't worry. I'm head honcho around here. I can pardon your absence with no argument from the others. So they will get over it. Besides the big event happens tonight so they will be more interested in that than you being knocked out for two days. Believe it or not, but we all love this event. It's the one time we usually get together with no problem to enjoy people battle for their mate. Come. We can't be late." Satoshi said as he handed Daiki to Sesshomaru and Akihiko to Inuyasha. Satoshi walked out the room followed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked beside Inuyasha and smirked. Inuyasha had yet to see the best news. He is so oblivious to the world. "Inuyasha. Have you noticed anything different about Akihiko?"

Inuyasha looked at him confused before looking at his pup. "No. He looks the same to me. What's different about him?"

Sesshomaru chuckled at how unobservant his brother truly is. "Look..harder." He said putting extra emphasis on 'Look'.

Inuyasha looked at Akihiko more closely and gasped softly. Akihiko's eyes...his eyes weren't that faded brown anymore. They were a rich dark chocolate color that shined with pure innocence. "Sesshomaru...when di-"

"It happened yesterday. I was watching him play with Daiki when he started crying and pushing away from him. When I went to pick him up, he actually swiped his claws at my hand. I was wondering why he was acting like this, but then I noticed his eyes weren't that faded color. It was actually shining with all its chocolate beauty. He was actually looking at me for the first time in his life. So it actually made sense when he tried to attack me. He didn't know how his father looked like. I had to speak to him in our native tongue just so that he would calm down. So yes. Chiyoko's potion healed our pup's vision. He has lovely brown eyes though, makes me wonder where he got them from."

Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru to look ahead. "Well my mother was human and she had brown eyes that passed onto me. So Akihiko has my brown eyes."

"How is that possible? You have gold eyes. If anything he got the brown eyes from his grandmother." Satoshi said as they walked downstairs.

"Someone of pureblood would think that. You guys have never seen me when I turned into a human. All half demons have a night, based on the moon, where the beast within falls dormant and they'll turn human until the next morning's sunrise."

Sesshomaru nodded his head before asking a question. "So Inuyasha. What night do you lose your demon abilities?

"Well..." He said but was interrupted when Raiden ran up to them. Inuyasha inwardly sighed in relief. He knew that Sesshomaru would learn of his night of weakness sometime, but he was still uncomfortable with telling anyone, let alone Sesshomaru, about the new moon. It was just uncomfortable. He kept it hidden from everyone except his previous group and Kouga.

"Hey Inuyasha! You're finally up. That's great. You'll be able to see the best event in this place. I can't wait to see that otter's face when you walk in. She was just too excited at the fact that you were unconscious. She was starting to spread the word that you were dead too, but I knew that you couldn't be knocked down to easily. Besides everyone would be dead from Sesshomaru's wrath had you died. Anyway you are going to miss the battles if you don't hurry up."

"Hn. Calm yourself Raiden. We are almost there. We are not going to miss anything. Save me my usual seat and make sure Asuka and Kamiko are not sat close to Inuyasha." Raiden nodded his head and disappeared through the double doors.

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru with a raised brow. "Usual spot huh?"

"Well Satoshi wasn't lying. This is the best event and I travel here every now and then to watch the battles."

"Well lets not keep them waiting any longer." Satoshi said as they all walked inside the huge fighting arena. Inuyasha looked around in awe. The walls were painted gold that had red curtain over the grand windows in front of them. The floors were decorated in the finest white tiles that shone with everyone's reflection. Portraits of the previous Lords of the Cardinal Lands were decorated on the wall across from them. Even though there is a demon and human council, there was only one Lord of the Cardinal Lands. Some were demons, others were even human. It was based on who was the strongest at that time when they rose to the top. Below the Lords' portraits were portraits of the Cardinal Lands' Firsts. Unlike the Lords, there was one human First and one demon First. Inuyasha looked at the current First's picture and sure enough there was a portrait of Satoshi. "Inuyasha. I know that I look amazing, but please don't get hypnotized by my beauty. Come. You are sitting down in between Sesshomaru and Raiden."

Inuyasha sent a playful glare at Satoshi as he followed behind Sesshomaru to the front row and looked to the left of them to see the demon council sitting down in their seats. To the right of them were the human council sitting down chatting with each other. Inuyasha moved to the left and sat between Raiden and Sesshomaru. He was happy that he didn't have to sit next to Asuka or Kamiko. Those two would have ruined everything. He knew why Asuka was being a bitch, but Kamiko had no reason. Maybe she was a follower of Asuka, but he wasn't going to ponder about it. Tonight, he was going to enjoy the fights.

He felt Kamiko glaring at him from the left and Asuka glaring at him from the right. Even though they weren't directly beside him, Asuka was only one seat away from him while Kamiko was two seats down. Asuka rolled her eyes before speaking to the hanyou. "So Inuyasha. We missed your presence yesterday and the day before. Is there a reason to why that was?"

"Mother. I'm sure that Satoshi already told you that he was unconscious." Sesshomaru said.

"Why yes he did, but you know that is hardly an answer. I want to know what happened to make him like that."

"Its none of your concern."

"No...I guess its not, but the question is still at hand."

"Damn! Didn't he just say that it was none of your business! Just shut the hell up and watch the battles." He yelled grabbing everyone's attention. Even the human council was listening.

Asuka narrowed her eyes as they drifted down to the pup in his arms. She looked at the pup and her eyes widened. "Half breed. I thought your pup was blind due to the lack of strength you have to bare a healthy pup."

Inuyasha growled softly and covered Akihiko from her sight. He was about to yell at her some more, but remembered what Chiyoko said about keeping the village a secret. "He was, but he isn't anymore."

Asuka raised a brow and gave off a deadly smirk. "Oh really now? I wonder who could have created such a spell to heal a pup's blindness. I only know of one particular sorceress who could pull that off. So you have seen Chiyoko lately have you? How is she doing? I hope she is well after betraying me."

Inuyasha glared at her. "I have no idea how she is doing because I haven't seen her. She left right after Sesshomaru banished you and I haven't seen her since. What I do know is if she betrayed you then I'm sure her reason was justified and that she made the right choice."

Asuka looked at him and smiled. "If you say so half breed. Let's enjoy the battles now. Shall we?" She said turning to the two fighters in the arena.

Inuyasha keh'd and turned his attention to the battle as well. The first battle was in between a male human and a male spider demon fighting for the right to mate with a female raccoon dog demoness. Inuyasha had to admit that the demoness looked very beautiful, but he could also tell that she had affections for the human. The match started and the spider demon quickly used his speed to his advantage and slashed at the human making a huge gash across his chest. The male fell to his knees and swung his sword at the spider which made him jump back in reaction. Blood was pouring out the gash and pooling around him. At this rate, the spider demon would win easily. "Well that isn't fair. The spider demon has a clear advantage over the human. What could that scrawny human do?"

Raiden chuckled at Inuyasha's comment. "Inuyasha. One thing you must never do here is judge a book by its cover. I thought out of everyone, you would know that." He said smiling as he licked his lips. "I know you can't tell by looking, but that human is actually an elemental user. The only reason I could tell is because his element is thunder like mine. It's pretty powerful for a mere human though. I actually want to go down there and taste the power of it myself." He said with a sigh as Inuyasha looked at him with an odd expression before focusing on the battle.

The human male slowly stood up and clapped his hands together as he started chanting. The spider demon laughed as he dashed towards the human. "You fool! Not even the great Kamis from above can save you. Once I slash you down and eat you alive, I'll do the same to your bitch. Not before I have offspring with her though. So she'll have time to live after your death before she'll follow you into hell!" He yelled out as he ran into the pool of blood surrounding the human. The human male opened his eyes and they flashed a bright blue as he screamed to the heavens. A great white and blue lightning bolt slammed down onto the spider demon shocking him to death. The spider demon released a blood curling scream as he was burnt to a crisp.

The spider demon's body was turned into ash and fell to the ground in a pile. Michio looked at the ash and waved his hand through the air and a gust of wind came by and blew the ash away. The human smiled at his soon to be mate and fell to the ground in a blood heap. The female raccoon dog screamed and ran to her lover along with the healers. The healers quickly picked up the male and left the room to tend to the human's wounds while the maids cleaned up the blood.

Inuyasha was still looking at the battlefield with his mouth agape at what happened. "What the fuck was that?" He screamed out once again gaining everyone's attention. Inuyasha quickly shrunk back down and mumbled a soft apology.

Raiden laughed at Inuyasha and patted his back roughly. "It's cool. Some of these battle can get you riled up. To answer your question though, that attack was called the Heaven and Hell's Lightening Strike. It can only be used in a losing situation. After the wielder loses half of his blood, he yells into the heavens to strike down a foe in a form of a lightening bolt with the power of hell. If the attack lands then the foe is burnt to a crisp and its soul is dragged down into hell." Raiden explained as he applauded with the rest of the council members in the building.

Inuyasha looked at everyone clapping and hesitated at first before clapping with them. Why people applauded the death of a person was beyond him. "So what happens if the wielder misses?"

"Then the strike crashes down into hell. Hell will then return by sending a pillar of lava up to where the wielder is standing. The fire melts the user and its soul rises to heaven. Its not everyday that you see that move used, but its a rarity to see someone who learned it. Not everyone can use that attack. There are limitations and rules on who can learn the attack. Only a select few have mastered that attack."

Inuyasha nodded his head kinda understanding it. The rest of the battles passed and was relatively interesting. One had him on the edge fo his seat, but that only ended in a tie. And by a tie, I mean both competitors gave each other a fatal blow that took their lives. A small lemur demon came out looking at the crowd before making an announcement. "Is there anyone who wants to issue a challenge. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sesshomaru stood up and pulled Inuyasha up with him. "Let's go to sleep. At this point, all of the battles have been settled. No one ever issues a new challenge. It's extremely rare for a late challenge to be scheduled so let's retire for the night." Sesshomaru explained and Inuyasha nodded his head as they moved towards the exit. Sesshomaru opened the door for Inuyasha to walk through. Inuyasha started walking through, but a voice rang out through the room.

"Sesshomaru!" The voice called out. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked back at the arena to see Michio standing there with his arms folded. _'What the hell does he want?'_ Inuyasha asked himself. "Lord Sesshomaru! I challenge you to a Duel To The Deaths tomorrow evening for the right to mate Inuyasha!" Michio yelled out a scowl on his face. _'Wait...WHAT?! Michio wanted to fight Sesshomaru to the death for the right to mate me? What the actual fuck was he thinking? Did he have a death wish?!'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes were already red and his face marking were slightly jagged as a deadly snarl escaped his lips. He handed Inuyasha Daiki before he hopped down into the arena. Sesshomaru landed gracefully in front of the soon to be Michio and continued snarling at him. "I accept your challenge."

 **Alright! That's it for this chapter! So what the actual fuck is Michiko thinking about? Why did he challenge Sesshomaru instead of challenging Inuyasha? Nothing makes sense! But it soon will be explained as the chapters are posted. Anyway thanks for reading and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chapter. I'm so excited to get to 100 reviews! I was debating that if I got a 100 reviews then I would make this chapter extra long, but since I was one review short then it's going to be a normal sized chapter. Anyway! Enjoy the Chapter. Remember. If there is something that you think I should improve, please tell me. X3 Onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter Twenty: Conflicting Feelings**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

 _Inuyasha's beast_   
**Sesshomaru's beast **  
Michio's beast

Inuyasha woke up the next morning feeling groggy and pissed off. He definitely didn't get any type of sleep last night, but how could he with what happened. He heard something moving next to him and pulled the cover back to see Satoshi sleeping soundly. That's right. He did end up sleeping in Satoshi's room. He quietly moved from the bed and moved to the mirror. He had a light grey shade under his eyes just showing how much sleep he didn't get last night. Inuyasha got dressed into his clothes and walked outside the bedroom roaming through the halls without much purpose. Too much was on his mind. Besides if Sesshomaru wasn't such an asshole then he wouldn't be in this situation.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx Flashback**

The previous night, Inuyasha continued looking at the two in horror. Sesshomaru and Michio! A battle to the death. What the hell was that damn panda up to? He looked towards Shiori who walked up to him. "Is this even possible Shiori?"

"Well as long as it is issued before the moderator announces the battles dead then yes. It is possible. And to answer your other question going on in your head. Anyone can issue the challenge. So yes. It's possible." She said looking at the two strong demons glare daggers at each other.

After the challenge was issued and set, Sesshomaru and Michio walked away from each other, but somehow still ended up being beside Inuyasha. "Don't worry Inuyasha. In due time tomorrow, I shall put you out of your misery and take you as mine. Then you won't have to deal with a cold lifeless mutt." Michio said. Sesshomaru growled at what Michio said and pulled Inuyasha towards him.

"Michio. If you know what's good for you then you will withdraw this foolish challenge." Sesshomaru said narrowing his now red eyes.

"Now why would I do that. I always thought he was a beauty and to have ability to bare my cubs is a very attractive attribute." Michio said pulling Inuyasha into his arms. Inuyasha felt himself being squished against Michio's chest and growled softly.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha yelled pulling away from Michio. "I have no idea why you are doing this. You know my love will stay with Sesshomaru. Besides you don't even like me. Why the sudden interest?"

"True. I'm also curious to why you want Inuyasha so suddenly. He already has Sesshomaru anyway. We all know that he is going to win the battle." Shiori said glaring at Michio.

"Well that is an easy question to answer my dear hanyous." He responded ignoring what Shiori said about Sesshomaru being stronger. "I always had some sort of interest in you. Do you really think I would defend any hanyou from Kamiko's wrath? Trust me. You are a very unique kind of breed that I must have for myself." He explained pulling Inuyasha back into his chest. "So the challenge was destined to happen the moment I first laid my eyes on you." He said placing a kiss on Inuyasha's forehead.

Inuyasha flinched away from his kiss. It felt so wrong and it made him sick. A loud growl echoed through the room as Satoshi was trying with all his might to hold Sesshomaru back. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? Do you not like me touching what is mine? Really Sesshomaru. You should learn how to share." He said grazing his fangs on Inuyasha's ear. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at Michio's arrogance and threw Satoshi out of his way. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head and once again pulled away.

Satoshi's claws snatched onto Sesshomaru's sleeve just as he was about to be out of reach. "Sesshomaru no! You know you can't harm him before the battle. That's immediate elimination." He yelled out yanking Sesshomaru back to him. Inuyasha eyes widened a bit at the news. He handed Daiki and Akihiko to Shiori and stood in front of Sesshomaru, his arms outstretched to block his path.

"Would you look at that. He's already defending me from my enemy. I'm truly touched Inuyasha." Michio said with a smile.

"Oh please. Don't even try to do that shit. I'm stopping Sesshomaru from doing something he mght regret right now. Like taking your life. He'll do that later."

"That may be so, but in the process you are still protecting me and I appreciate the gesture."

Sesshomaru snarled at him and started pushing Inuyasha out of the way, but Inuyasha only pushed him back. "It's pathetic that you need a hanyou to protect you. Inuyasha. Step aside. He is to die by my hands." He said stepping around him. Inuyasha spun around and stepped back in front of the older inu once again. Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha's lack of listening skill.

"And I'm telling your dumb ass no." Inuyasha growled out.

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting you. I don't want you doing something that you will regret."

Sesshomaru turned to look into Inuyasha with a heated glare. **Don't take me as a weak minded fool Inuyasha. I know how to control myself. And unlike Michio, I don't need a mere half breed to protect me.** His beast said in a harsh and slightly disgusted tone. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru shocked and hurt. How could he just say that in front of him after all they have been through. He knew how much he hated being called that and yet. He says it with no shame. Without an inch of remorse as if it had accidentally slipped out. No. He meant exactly what he said. He didn't need help from a mere weak filthy half demon.

Michio smirked and looked at Inuyasha. Perfect. This is just what the red panda needed. "Well it seems as if there is still some things to be discussed. I shall see you tomorrow Inuyasha." He said walking away from the inu brothers. Before leaving, he whispered a message into Inuyasha's ear and left without another word. Inuyasha continued looking down at the ground, frozen in spot. No Sesshomaru wouldn't do that. He wouldn't use him for his heirs and just leave. If that was the case then he would've already left. Michio had no idea what he was talking about. Still, would Sesshomaru tire of him because he was a half breed?

"Inuyasha..." Satoshi whispered softly knowing that Inuyasha was hurting. Inuyasha ignored him and turned to Shiori without looking at her. He grabbed Akihiko and handed him to Satoshi while taking Daiki into his own arms.

"Satoshi. I'm sleeping in your bedroom tonight." Inuyasha said as he walked past Satoshi.

 **Half breed! How dare you offer to sleep in another man's bed? Do you have no shame?** Sesshomaru yelled out stopping Inuyasha in his tracks. Inuyasha turned around and glared at him as if the hatred was still there from years ago when Naraku was still alive. His eyes were bloody red with pure sapphire shining throughtout his pupils. A jagged dark purple stripe decorated each cheek. The snarl he was releasing showed off his pearly white enlogated fangs that were sharp enough to penetrate anything with slightest force.

Inuyasha's beast glared at Sesshomaru. Never did he look away or show any type of submission to his alpha. _Go to hell Sesshomaru._ He said venomously putting a deadly emphasis on each word. With that he grabbed onto Satoshi's hand and pulled him along to his room. Satoshi resisted for a bit so that he could shake his head in shame at Sesshomaru. Satoshi turned away from the older inu and followed behind Inuyasha to his room.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha had wandered around the Cardinal Lands for hours and found himself deep inside a calm forest. He pushed through some bushes and saw a beautiful sight to relax. A stone bench was a few feet away from this lake that looked pure and full of life. A lone willow tree hovered over the bench blocking most of the sun's rays from getting through. Inuyasha walked down to the lake and knelt down to see his reflection. He looked like a pure inu. No one would know the difference until they looked at his puppy ears. His ears were a dead giveaway of his half human heritage. Growling softly he swiped at the lake so that his reflection was temporarily destroyed. His human side has brought him nothing, but trouble.

Inuyasha's beast looked at him with sympathy. _Inuyasha. Stop lingering over dumb questions like this. You know without your humn side then you wouldn't even be alive. I would be the one in charge._

 _'I know that, but still. If I was a full demon then Sesshomaru wouldn't be so disgusted about me being his mate.'_

 _Don't pay too much attention to him. You know that was only Sesshomaru's beast speaking. He's a little more brutal and rough around the edges. He says things as he sees it. It's not meant to be purposely offensive._

 _'Well it was. Besides, I want his beast to love me as well and show me the same respect Sesshoamru shows to me.'_

 _Well that won't happen until you mate and then even after; it could still happen. You just have to accept how Sesshomaru's beast is. How do you expect his beast to respect you if you don't respect him?_

 _'I do respect him.'_

 _Oh yes you truly do. Last night is just a perfect example of how much respect you have for him. First, you used my power to look intimidating as you told Sesshomaru to go to hell. Second, you pulled a man along to sleep in his room. Yeah. That's showing true respect to your alpha._ Inuyasha's beast said sarcastically.

 _'Well he pissed me off. He deserved to get the same disrespect I did.'_

 _Look all I am saying is don't be too sensitive. He doesn't mean to be rude. That's just how he is. He's feral just like me. So if you can deal with me then you can deal with him._ He said before becoming silent.

Inuyasha slumped down onto the bench feeling emotionally drained. _'Maybe I should go apologize to him.'_ He thought as someone entered the clearing. Looking up, he saw Michio walking towards him with a soft expression. "Good morning Inuyasha." Michio said sitting down next to him.

"Morning..." He said not looking in his direction. He didn't have a clue of what Michio was up to, but he couldn't be trusted. Inuyasha went to move away from him, but clearly Michio was having none of that. Michio grabbed onto his hand to keep him from leaving.

"Now Inuyasha. You don't have to leave so soon. I just wanted to chat with you and see how you were feeling after last night's events. So come sit down. I won't bite. Not yet at least." Michio said as he suddenly yanked on Inuyasha's wrist. Inuyasha wasn't expecting the sudden pull and tumbled over his feet to flop down perfectly in Michio's lap. "There you go. Now isn't this a better position." He said softly as he rubbed against Inuyasha's backside, making sure that Inuyasha could feel his stiff cock.

Inuyasha growled at him and tried to pull away, but he couldn't. Every time he pulled away, Michio tightened his grip. "Get the fuck off of me you fucking bitch!" He screamed out. Inuyasha pushed away just enough to slash his claws across Michio's left eye. Michio roared out loudly grabbing onto his face as he stood up knocking Inuyasha off his lap.

"Damn it all to hell!" He screeched out as he continued screaming in agony.

Inuyasha saw this as an opportunity to get away from him and didn't hesitate to take it. He ran through the huge garden trying to get to Satoshi or Sesshomaru. Even though he was still upset at Sesshomaru, today was not the day to be petty. He could feel his demonic energy slowly dissipate with every passing hour. His senses and durability decreased as well. _'Of fucking course. Go away when I genuinely need you.'_ He thought to himself as he tripped over a tree's root and tumbled to the ground. "Fucking tree..." He groaned out as he got up onto his feet.

Inuyasha took one step and yelped out in pain as he fell down to the ground. Looking back at his foot, he saw that his right ankle was beginning to swell. Not only is tonight the night of the new moon, but now he has a sprained ankle. What a perfect way to start the day. Some bushes rustled behind him and out pops Michio with one hand over his eye. "You're going to pay for that bitch!" Michio yelled out as he gripped Inuyasha up by his neck. "When I finally claim you as my own. I will fuck you in front of the whole council so that everyone knows that you are my bitch." Michio walked over to a tree and pushed Inuyasha against it. "You should learn how to please your soon to be master. Then you wouldn't find yourself being forced against your will." He whispered softly as he nestled in between the hanyou's legs. "Nothing wrong with a little fucking before I mate you.." He said with an evil smirk. Inuyasha looked at Michio with a disgusted glare.

"I always knew you were a filthy creature, but this is a new low bastard." Inuyasha choked out as he fought against his grip. Michio tightened his hold and smiled when Inuyasha coughed violently.

"Call it what you want. After today, I will be doing much more than just this and...I can't wait when you will wear my mark and bear my cubs." Michio moved his hand under Inuyasha's shirt and rubbed his claw over his nipple. Inuyasha snapped at Michio, but could feel himself losing consciousness.

"Sesshomaru..." He whispered knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't hear him.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx 20 minutes prior**

Sesshomaru was walking the halls with Satoshi looking around for his hanyou mate. "I'm still trying to understand how Inuyasha got out of your sight." Sesshomaru asked as he continued to try to follow the hanyou's scent. Something was off about it. It was an entirely different aroma that belonged to another demon, but there was no way possible that the new scent wasn't Inuyasha's. There was a hint of pine intertwined with the new smell, that only belonged to his hanyou.

"Well he snuck off before I woke up. I'm a heavy sleeper and no one wakes me up. You remember that incident with my father. Ever since then no one would dare wake me up. So I got used to being a heavy sleeper. Besides had you not pissed Inuyasha off then he would've been in your bed." Sesshomaru released a growl at him, but Satoshi simply brushed it off. "Don't growl at me. I didn't make him mad."

"My beast was in control at the time. Even though I have control over him, in some situations its impossible."

"Yes. I know that all to well, but your beast hurt Inuyasha's feelings. If you had not let your beast get so upset then we wouldn't be looking for him. We've been at this for about thirty minutes. Since his scent is wavering, its becoming hard to track him. I didn't know that Inuyasha possessed such a skill." He said tiredly as they walked out the castle's gates.

"The hanyou doesn't possess that ability. There's a good possibility that tonight is the night where he turns human. That only makes the matter worse. We have to find him before something happens to him. I still sense his yokai in the area so he has to be around." Sesshomaru said not long before a loud pain filled cry rang throughtout the grounds.

"That's Michio. Something has happened to him." Satoshi said.

"Hn. Leave him be. He deserves whatever is coming at him. Our priority right now is finding my mate."

"That is very true. Though something seems to be off about this."

"Whatever it is that you are pondering about is of little concern to me." Sesshomaru said in a cold tone as he turned away from the direction Michio was at.

"I guess there would be no reason to say that Inuyasha is probably the one that attacked Michio." Satoshi said in a very nonchalant tone. Sesshomaru stopped immediately, but didn't turn to face Satoshi. This brought out a small chuckle from the fox. "I mean everyone in the Cardinal Lands know of the council members and the power that each member possesses. So no one would attack a member without a good reason. The only person that would do something so bold is someone who could care less about rank. And I don't know about you, but Inuyasha is the only one I know of." He said catching up to Sesshomaru. "But that's a dumb theory. Besides finding Inuyasha is more important right? Let's stop wasting time here." Satoshi said taking a few slow steps forward.

Sesshomaru finally turned in Michio's direction after the kitsune was finished talking. What he said just now seemed like the best lead they had. Inuyasha would be the only one foolish enough to attack a council member. "We're heading over to Michio." He said running in that direction.

"But I thought finding Inuyasha was the current mission." Satoshi said feigning ignorance once he caught up to the speedy inu.

"Hn. I will not repeat myself to the likes of you fox." Satoshi smiled and picked up his pace once his god brother sped up.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Michio kissed Inuyasha's chin gently when he heard Inuyasha call for Sesshomaru. He gave off a low dark chuckle before laughing out loudly and manically. "Do you really think he is going to come and save some filthy half breed? Ha! You're more amusing than I gave you credit for. No matter. You will bear both our marks until our mating is finalized. Then I won't smell that filthy mutt lord on what's mine any longer." Michio whispered in a deep voice as his eyes changed into a dark red. He grabbed the hanyou's wrists and pinned them above his head. You know for a half breed, you smell absolutely divine.

Inuyasha glared at him and spat on him. "Get the hell off of me! I will kill you bastard!" He said squirming in Michio's grasps. Damn his human nature coming at the worst time ever.

You can try. For a half demon slowly transforming into his human half, you have a lot of balls to talk to me like that. Inuyasha stopped fighting against Michio's grasp and looked at him wide eyed. Oh don't look at me as if I wouldn't know. It's my specialty. I'm a red panda for a reason. I can sense everyone around me and I can see your demonic energy fading away. Tonight is your night of weakness... Inuyasha glared at Michio not saying anything in reponse making the red panda bark out in laughter. Oh this is lovely. I wonder how delicious a half human would taste. Michio licked his lips and opened his mouth so his feral fangs were out in the open. He lowered his mouth to Inuyasha's neck and grazed it with his fangs. Time to become mine hanyou. He whispered against his neck.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru burst into the clearing with Satoshi. Sesshomaru roared loudly and tackled Michio off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha slumped down onto the ground in a crumple heap. "No..." he whipsered to himself as a tear slid down his cheek. Michio growled low at having his precious time with Inuyasha interrupted by the mutt. Michio rolled over and kicked Sesshomaru off of him. Sesshomaru flipped in the air and landed gracefully on the ground a few feet away from Michio.

Well its been a while since I have last seen this side of you. I hope you are well prepared for our battle. Don't worry. When I come out victorious, I promise to treat Inuyasha as a queen. Michio beast said with a smile. Sesshomaru's beast didn't rile up from Michio's pathetic attempt to get him mad. He was already there. Rage flowed through his blood as he stood there glaring silentely at Michio. His claws dripped of the deadly poison he could conjure.

Satoshi ran over to Inuyasha to see if any harm was done to him. Thankfully there were none. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha! Are you okay?" He asked, but Inuyasha just ignored him. Inuyasha's eyes were a hazy color as if there was an internal battle going on inside. Inuyasha looked at Satoshi before looking at Michio and Sesshomaru. _'Why? Why? Why did this happen?'_ The hanyou thought softly giving off a whimper.

Sesshomaru's instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong though. Inuyasha looked okay and unharmed. So why did he feel this way? Sesshomaru and Michio started circling each other growling low at each other. Sesshomaru wanted to do nothing, but kill Michio and teach him and his kind that they were below him. He took one step forward before dashing at Michio with his poisonous hand in the air, ready to strike. Michio just stood there with a smirk. Sesshoamru thought it was odd how he didn't defend himself, but it didn't really matter. He was going to die anyway. Sesshomaru brought his hand down to slash Michio into pieces when Inuyasha jumped in front of Michio and grabbed onto his wrist.

Sesshomaru looked at the teary eyed Inuyasha with widened eyes. Inuyasha...stopped him...from attacking Michio. But unlike last time, he was geniunely protecting Michio. But why? That was the question repeatedly asked inside his mind. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I can't let you hurt him." The hanyou said as he pushed Sesshomaru away.

 **Hanyou...Did you forget that you are my intended? How dare you direspect your alpha like this?!** He yelled at him as his beast released himself. Inuyasha whimpered softly and lowered his head and ears down in shame.

Oh don't be too upset at the pup. He would hurt anyone who would try to hurt his intended. Michio said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked at Michio a little confused and the red panda began laughing at him. Michio grabbed Inuyasha's chin and moved his head to the side to show off his neck. There laid two sets of fangs above Sesshomaru's courting mark. You see...Inuyasha won't let you hurt me. Now don't worry. He wouldn't let me hurt you either, but since tonight is the night he turns human. We can have our battle without interruptions from my intended. He said as Inuyasha moved away from him. I have done what I needed done. I shall take my leave. I will see you later tonight Sesshomaru. And with that he left.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, but the hanyou wouldn't look back at him. How could he? He was truly filthy now. Tarnished with another male's mark. Inuyasha could only imagine how pissed off Sesshomaru is, let alone his beast. Right when he wanted to apologize, all this shit happens. Inuyasha began limping towards Sesshomaru, but passed by him instead. He was no longer worthy of staying at his side.

Sesshomaru continued looking forward as the hanyou passed him, but didn't let him get too far. His mokomoko wrapped around Inuyasha's waist and pulled the hanyou back to him. Inuyasha was about to protest when Sesshomaru silenced him with a kiss. He didn't make it into a deep kiss. This was a reassuring kiss that nothing would change. "There is no reason to feel unworthy. If anything it is I who is unworthy. I have failed to protet you, but I won't let Michio touch you again." Sesshomaru said resting his head on Inuyasha's. "I will rid the world of him tonight so his mark will perish along with him."

Inuyasha cuddled into Sesshomaru's hold seeking the inu lord's warmth. "But what about me turning into a human?"

"Satoshi will keep guard outside of our bedroom. I have to battle Michio so I'll be with you until then. You are supposed to be present as well, but I will think of a reason for you to be absent." Sesshomaru explained softly and Inuyasha nodded against his chest. "I know you are exhausted. Let's return to our chambers. Get as much rest that you can get." He said lifting Inuyasha into his arms. Sesshomaru nodded at Satoshi and they both headed towards the castle.

 **Well Done with chapter. Don't worry everything is happening next chapter. So make sure you review and tell me if I need to modify anything. With the next chapter I'm sure some of you will be so happy! I can't wait until I write it. Anyway that's all for now. Thanks for reading X3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright next chapter up. This one is a really long chapter. Hope you guys really enjoy it. I put some serious effort in it. I know this is pretty late compared to how often I posted when I first started, but my chapters are longer as well so please bear with me. I'll try to have the next one up soon, but thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the chapter. THANK YOU FOR THE 100 REVIEWS!**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Night of the New Moon  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

 **Sesshomaru's beast**  
Michio's beast

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Satoshi returned to the castle an hour later since they were not in any rush to get back. For most of the trip back, Inuyasha stayed silent. Only responding occasionally when a question was directed at him. This worried Sesshomaru greatly. Inuyasha was a loud, hot tempered hanyou and now he was like a silent submissive. He was curious to see how it would be if Inuyasha was quiet, but now he hated being curious. Curiousity truly killed that cat because seeing Inuyasha like this was torture. Inuyasha staying quiet was worse than him complaining about everything in the world. It was like holding a dead corpse and it was very nerve racking to watch.

Sesshomaru walked into the castle, but ignored everyone there. Even Asuka tried to approach him, but he just brushed past her without a word. She called after him a few times, but he just ignored her. He didn't have the energy nor the tolerance to deal with her. Asuka looked at him with a frown before looking at Michio. He subtly nodded his head at her before leaving. _'Perfect. If everything went according to her plan then Inuyasha would be out of Sesshomaru's life forever.'_ She thought as she headed to her office.

Sesshomaru walked inside their bedroom with Inuyasha still tucked into his arms and immediately laid Inuyasha down on the bed. He quickly took off his armor and snuggled against his mate in the bed. Satoshi had followed them to his room, but didn't say anything. He knew Sesshomaru and Inuyasha needed this time with each other. Sesshomaru had to re-establish his claim on Inuyasha without being intimate. With Inuyasha being marked by another male, any intimacy with Michio or Sesshomaru would be conflicting with Inuyasha's beast. It was impossible to be intimate with one party without betraying the other. "Sesshomaru. Tonight is the night of the new moon."

"So I am aware." Sesshomaru said keeping his attention on his now sleeping mate.

"I don't know if you are aware, but while you are battling Michio, Inuyasha will have to be present."

"Inuyasha will not be attending this. If everyone knew of his night of vulnerability then there are sure to be people who would plot on this day to get rid of Inuyasha in the future."

"Yes indeed..." Satoshi said running a hand through his hair in aggravation. "I'm going to have to call a meeting in order to excuse his absence. I really don't want to deal with them anymore until after the mating if I can help it, but it seems like that won't be happening."

"Do what is necessary to get Inuyasha excused kitsune."

"Yeah yeah. I know." Satoshi said walking out of the room. Thankfully a maid was walking by and he told her to gather the council members in the meeting room. Satoshi made his way to the meeting room knowing that everyone would be there relatively quickly.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Satoshi was now currently in a meeting with the other members discussing the absence of the hanyou. This meeting was already long enough as it is. There was some that didn't like the idea of Inuyasha being absent and was making a huge fit about it. They had been in this room for about an hour still discussing about it. Satoshi rolled his eyes and growled softly. He was sick of this meeting and was ending it now. "Look this isn't really up for discussion. Inuyasha will no longer be present for the rest of the day."

"Well that's just terrible. I hope he feels better soon." Michio said swaying his bushy tail back and forth as he gave a very soft smirk.

Satoshi turned in his direction with a glare before speaking again. "Yes, I'm sure he will recover by tomorrow."

Kamiko slammed her hands against the table and stood abruptly. "Well this is an outrage! The hanyou has hardly been present since the day he arrived. He CANNOT be absent during this important match! I will not be having any of it!" She said standing firm.

"Oh shut the hell up Kamiko." Raiden said leaning back into his chair and closed his eyes. "I would think that the hanyou not being present would be more to your liking."

"Yes, but as much as his presence isn't wanted. He should still attend. We all know that the mutt is going to be a horrible mate to my precious Sesshomaru, but I have to agree with Kamiko. This is getting a little out of hand and you know it is Satoshi." Asuka said with her usual cold heartless expression.

Satoshi sighed softly and rubbed his brows in irritation. This had to be the most infuriating mating ceremony he had done in centuries. "It's funny that you, of all yokai, are judging Inuyasha because if my memory serves me right. Your mate left you and ended up mating a much sweeter and more beautiful human. So your opinion in this matter is irrelevant." Satoshi said with a glare before he looked at Kamiko. "My answer is final Kamiko. The hanyou will not be present tonight, but you all will be. And whoever foolishly decides not to be present will have to deal with me. Do not forget your place. You all reign under me. I can have each of you removed with a flick of my tail. Don't test me. Shiori."

"Yes First."

"Come with me." Satoshi said leaving the room with Shiori quickly in tow.

Kamiko watched him leave with a glare before huffing her obvious distaste in Satoshi's choice. "This is ridiculous. Satoshi is going above and beyond for that half breed."

Raiden smiled as a purr vibrated through his chest. He loved seeing Kamiko pissed off. It was his favorite past time to irk her. "Well if you really disagree with him so much. Maybe you should challenge him for his position, but even I know you are not stupid enough to try something like that." He said standing up with a long refreshing stretch. "If you don't plan to challenge him then do us all a favor and shut up. Just obey his orders and move on." He said with a flick of his tail. Kamiko was about to say something, but just decided to glare at him. Raiden didn't even know how soon the feline would be under her instead of on top, but for that to happen then she would have to be patient.

When Raiden was met with silence, he looked at her skeptically. It was one thing to have nothing to say. It was also another thing to choose to say nothing. For as long as he has known Kamiko, she always retorted with something smart and snarky. The only time she stayed quiet is when she was hiding something or planning something. Then again, she could just have nothing to say, but the odds of that being the case were very slim indeed. He would have to let Satoshi know that something was up.

Without another word to the otter he turned away from her to come face to face with Asuka. "Second... is there something I can help you with? If not then please excuse me for I have places that I need to be."

"Actually there is something you can help me with. I am going to rid the world of that half breed mutt. My fear is that you are going to interfere with my plans by telling that fox. So I need you to... disappear for a while. I hope that isn't a problem with you, Third." Asuka said with a smirk.

Raiden looked at her with wide eyes and gave out a loud vicious his that turned into a deep growl. He unsheathed his katana and held it up to Asuka's throat. "I don't know what you are planning, but you will be executed for endangering the hanyou. Whatever made you think that you would get away with this is beyond me, but you made a big mistake in telling me."

"I beg to differ. You, my precious knight, have already been set up and now that you are in place my bishop shall strike you from its spot."

"What the hell are you spewing abo-" Raiden felt something sharp prick into his neck. He quickly swiped at it and felt a little woozy immediately. Looking at the ground, he saw an empty needle on the ground. "What the hell...did you inject in me?.." He said leaning against the table. Kamiko walked from behind Raiden with a crazy smile on her face to stand by Asuka. "You bitch.." Raiden mumbled out as his lips began to feel numb.

"I told you to stop messing around with me cat. I would kill you right now, but I will spare you since I like you. The poison that I injected you with is a sleeping and paralyzing drug. That's why certain parts of your body are feeling numb."

"Go to..hell Kamiko." Raiden said softly as he collasped on the ground. Kamiko looked at the now unconscious feline with a frown. She really did like the feline. Over the centuries, Kamiko slowly, but surely, started to fall for the cat. Even though Raiden was infuriating beyond belief, she had grown attached to his behavior and fell for him.

"Kamiko!"

Kamiko blinked her eyes and came back to reality. Asuka was glaring daggers at Kamiko. "Kamiko. Do refrain from making me call your name repeatedly."

"Yes milady. My apologies."

"Place Raiden in the dungeons. Make sure that you are not seen or heard. The guards currently there are apart of it. So there should be no problem getting in. You will take the hidden passageway to get there. If anyone catches you then you are on your own. Am I understood?" Asuka said releasing her demonic aura. Kamiko felt nauseous at the overwhelming aura and had to fight back the dizzy wavering feeling.

"Yes milady."

"Good. You are excused." Asuka waved her off as if she were a mere peasant. Kamiko bit her tongue and followed her orders instead of lashing out. It wouldn't do well to mess around with Asuka. At least not right now. She had too much planned out right now and could easily flip the blame on her. Besides, as long as the hanyou will vanish, then she wouldn't care what attitude Asuka sent her way. With one more look towards Asuka, she left the room through the hidden passage.

"So now that their knight has been taken what shall you do now?" Michio asked as he sat down in a chair.

Asuka turned her attention to Michio before pressing a button on the wall. The meeting table split in two and an onyx stone colored chessboard slowly emerged. On the chessboard were normal pieces of any chessboard. Except the pieces resembled the demons in play of her plot. The color of the pieces were ruby and sapphire. On this chessboard was specifically a numbered amount of pieces. There were two kings, two queens, two bishops and two rooks. But there were only one knight and one pawn. The knight belonged to the ruby side while the pawn belonged to the sapphire. Her side, of course, being the sapphire colored pieces.

The sapphire and ruby pieces were labeled based on the roles and importance each yokai played. On the sapphire end, Asuka was the king. She was the head mastermind of this diabolical plan and as such a small figurine model of herself was standing in place of the king. Beside her was Michio who played as the queen. Without Michio, Asuka wouldn't be able to penetrate their forces so easily. Next to Michio was Kamiko. Her role was the bishop. The bishop wasn't really an important piece to her, but it got rid of some pieces so that she, herself, wouldn't have to get her hands dirty. Her rook...well that was a piece that wasn't acquired yet, but by pulling same strings, she should have her rook by tonight. This rook will play an important role which would not only shock the other side, but hurt them as well. Her pawns were selective guards and servants. They meant nothing to her, but if they were there, why not put them to use.

On the other side of the chessboard laid the ruby pieces. In their case, the king was Inuyasha. After all her goal was to destroy Inuyasha. The queen was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was not an easy piece to overcome. He is very strong and could attack in many directions. He would even sacrifice himself in order to protect the king. With Michio going at Sesshomaru, it will be a big enough distraction in order to get her hands on the hanyou. But just getting Sesshomaru distracted was not going to be enough. She had to get the other pieces out of the way so that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the only ones standing.

The piece that was annoying her was their bishop which took the form of Shiori. Shiori as a bishop could attack her forces and still protect the king from afar. That will have to be the next piece she removes from the game. The knight, who was in the shape of Raiden, was already knocked down and captured. Asuka needed Raiden gone. She couldn't have him leaping over her forces and taking them out at the same time. So he had to be the first to go. Ruby's rook was none other than Satoshi. He was a force to be reckoned with. Even though his movement was limited due to his rank, he could still move across the board easily due to his rank. Asuka didn't exactly know how to get him out of the way, but was sure her special rook would at least temporarily knock him down.

Asuka lifted up the knight and flicked it away with her claws as if she was removing a piece of crumb from her shoulder. "The next move Michio is to get Shiori out of the way. There is little doubt that they will have her guarding the half breed."

"I concur. Shiori's barrier is the strongest in all the lands. She will not be an easy one to overcome." Michio said looking at the chessboard. All the ruby pieces were spaced out, but still had some way of getting back to the king if necessary. "Any plans on how to get to her?"

"Michio. Don't make it a habit to compare my intellect with everyone else. As for getting rid of Shiori...that won't be a problem. The only thing that Shiori has is her barrier."

"A very powerful one at that."

"Silence Michio. There is only one thing in existence that could break Shiori's barrier. Tetsaiga. That is the only blade powerful enough to break the shield."

"Oh yes, but my precious hanyou isn't going to willingly destroy Shiori's barrier."

"Hn. Your interest in that half breed mutt is rancid."

"Call it what you want. As long as he is mine at the end of the day then he can be whatever you want him to be." Michio said licking his lips. He could see the hanyou under him begging for more while he drilled his cock into his tight ass. Michio growled softly in approval of his vision. His beast purring in delight at the upcoming mating ceremony.

"To the matter at hand, the hanyou breaking Shiori's barrier is no problem. That mutt would do anything for his pups. Even risk everyone knowing his night of weakness." Asuka said moving Kamiko's figurine to be in front of the King.

Michio looked at her move with a shocked expression. At Kamiko's position, she was in range of attack from all ruby pieces, except the king, that were still in play. "You are going to sacrifice her?! Why would you do that?"

"It's a necessary sacrifice." Kamiko has already done her job to get rid of Raiden, but that didn't mean she was useless. Asuka will use her as much as possible. "Kamiko will be the one to kidnap Inuyasha."

"You don't think she would realize that doing this is to basically put herself on the chopping block and could be killed?" Michio asked as he grabbed onto the rook that had yet to take a form. "Michio. Her sacrifices does not concern you. You just continue what you were doing and prepare for the match. Also, do make sure your eye is healed by then."

"Hmph. You don't have to remind me Asuka. With the healers here then I'll be completely healed once more."

"Good. Once Kamiko returns, relay the message to her about her new objective." Asuka said heading towards the door.

"You got it. Hey where are you off to?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Come on. If I'm going to be your quote on quote queen in this game then I need to know what's going on." Michio said standing up.

"If that is your desire. I'm going to get my rook. Do whatever you please while I am away. Just make sure you don't do anything foolish. I can't have you ruining my plans." She said leaving the room. Michio watched Asuka leave before plopping down into the chair. Glancing at the chessboard, he grabbed the ruby's king and caressed Inuyasha's ear on the figurine. In due time, he will be his and his only. Michio placed the piece back on the board before making his way out of the room as well.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha had awoken a couple of hours later wrapped up in Sesshomaru's mokomoko. With everything that has happened, he felt too exhausted to keep his eyes open. All he wanted to do was to stay snuggled up in Sesshomaru's furs, but knew that was impossible. Not only did Sesshomaru have an upcoming battle, he also had two pups to care for. Speaking of which, where were they? "Inuyasha. I see you have finally awoken." Inuyasha sat up from the furs and looked at Sesshomaru, who was looking out the opened window. The wind gently flowing through Sesshomaru's hair giving him a peaceful and beautiful look.

"Uh...yeah. I finally woke up. So how long was I out this time?" He asked yawning softly.

"Not long. An hour or two at most. Are you well?"

"Well other than me becoming Michio's bitch, I'm doing just super." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "How the hell do you think I'm feeling?! I'm in a wreck for lack of a better word! I just became someone else's intended! It's one thing for him to make a verbal claim, but he marked me! I feel so filthy for even letting that happen!" Inuyasha screamed out and pulled himself up to stand, but immediately regretted it. A throbbing pain pulsed through his right ankle making him flop down back onto the bed. He hissed softly and took a look at his now bandaged ankle. "Why is this happening to us? Why must it be so hard for me to be happy?"

"Don't let this bother you. By nightfall, everything will be done and away with." Sesshomaru said looking at him with a reassuring look.

"Keh. I still have to deal with your mother and as long as she is around then nothing will get better." Inuyasha said looking away from Sesshomaru. "Maybe if I wasn't a filthy half breed then you would have someone worthy of you that everyone loved!"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said softly as he was slowly losing control, but Inuyasha just continued rambling. He hated when Inuyasha spoke like this. It was degrading both of them. Why couldn't he just get it through his head that the only opinion that mattered was his own?

"If I was a full demon, then I would be accepted from many. Your mother would accept me. She wouldn't belittle me and tell me how filthy I am. All of this wouldn't be happening and your mother would still be a part of the West."

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru growled softly as he could feel whatever little amount of control he had left slipping away.

"It probably would have been best if we just never mate. You can go on ruling over the Western Lands and I could go back to Kaede's village. You won't even have to be alongside a mere half demon. The pups can stay with you since they are your heirs, but I just have to see them often so they know who I am."

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said once more only to be ignored by his babbling hanyou.

"I don't want them hating half demons because their birth mother was nothing, but a weak tainted piece of tr-" **SLAP!** That sharp sudden loud smack rang throughout the room as if it was continuously bouncing off the walls. Inuyasha placed a hand on his now injured cheek as he stared at Sesshomaru with shock evident on his face. His shock quickly changed into rage as he growled at him. "You bastard! Why the fuck did you hit me?!"

"To get you out of that stupor you were in. You know better than to berate yourself on things that are not true." Sesshomaru caressing Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha smacked his hand away before responding. "And you know it's true! Your mother and ninety-five percent of the world hates me because of my heritage. Hell even you hated me once upon a time!" He yelled out and instantly regretted it at Sesshomaru's saddened expression. "Sesshomaru. I'm sorry."

"Still your tongue Inuyasha. It's not as if you are completely lying. I did hate you before, but it was never because of your heritage. It was more at my father, but since he was no longer here to get upset at. I took it out on you instead. Besides that, everyone's opinion of you should matter little to you. The only opinions you should worry about are my own. I have no objections of your heritage."

"Geez thanks. That makes me feel so much better that you accept me now. "

"Does it not?"

"Well of course it does, but I've been rejected and abandoned all my life. For once, I just want to be accepted. If that's not too fucking much to ask for." Inuyasha said going against his body's protests and standing up. He leaned against the headboard to alleviate some pressure off his foot.

"Inuyasha. You shouldn't be pushing yourself in your condition. You shall rest for the rest of the night."

"Bite me Ice Prick! I've been through a hell of a lot more than this shit. I don't need you babying me telling me what I can and cannot do."

Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's behavior. He had a sudden idea that would get Inuyasha out of this sour mood and acted upon it. He tackled Inuyasha to the bed and pinned his hands down above his head. "If you wanted me to bite you earlier why did you not ask sooner. Even though you are in no condition for me to mark and take you all through the night, if you demand me to do such then I would have no other choice, but to oblige."

"No! Get off of me you horny dog!"

"Yes... I'm aware of my need for you. Don't forget that." He whispered into the hanyou's ear as he grinded his stiff cock against Inuyasha's ass.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Alright I get it! I'll never forget!"

"Good. Now my battle is to start soon. You will stay inside these rooms." Sesshomaru said standing up.

"The hell I am. If I can't kill him at least give me the satisfaction watching him die!"

Satoshi walked into the room with Shiori to see the inu brothers at each other's throats. "Pardon my interruption. I was going to knock, but I doubt you would hear with all of this screaming and shouting. I brought Shiori with me to discuss the plans of protecting the hanyou. I gathered the council members together for a meeting to discuss Inuyasha's absense and it has been decided that everyone would be present except for Inuyasha. Of course there were protests, but that matters not. Everyone knows to come if they want to be spared from my wrath." His eyes bled a light pink before gaining their original golden color. "Sorry about that. I don't let my beast out often so he is a little excited."

"Lord Sesshomaru. The First would want me to protect Inuyasha with my barrier. Nothing here can break my barrier so Inuyasha will be safe within its walls." Shiori said bowing slightly.

Sesshomaru returned with a small bow of his own before nodding his head. "So I am to assume you know why Inuyasha needs to be well protected tonight."

"Yes. I, myself, am a half demon as well. I know it occurs every moon cycle and the potential danger it comes with."

"Good. You will seal Inuyasha inside this room tonight and to not lower it by any means necessary."

"Hey! I don't know why I gotta stay in this damn room. Michio already knows and probably told everyone else. So why hide it? I can still watch the battle and be there to support my mate." Inuyasha yelled out so that he got everyone's attention. "I can handle myself. I don't need anyone's protection. I've done it before you all got here and I damn sure can do it after you guys are here. So I'm pretty sure I don't need your damn protection."

"Inuyasha. We know how demons are. We are only trying to h-.."

"What? Help? I don't need your help and I'm sure I didn't ask for it either."

"But Inuyasha..." Shiori whispered softly.

"Silence Shiori. Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in a low deep voice as his demonic energy was released. "This is not up for debate. There are a lot of things I will excuse and allow due to your upbringing, but this is not one of those times. As your alpha, I demand that you stay in this room."

Inuyasha went to retort, but the look on Sesshomaru's face told him that there was no room for negotiating. "Keh. Fine." He mumbled leaning against the fluffy pillows that were propped up by the headboard. Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru and crossed his arms. "Hey! Where are Daiki and Akihiko?"

"They are currently with the nursing maid right now. Daiki and Akihiko are playing with the other pups." Shiori said. "Those little cutie pies are safe as well . I have them inside of my barrier so no worries there."

Inuyasha released out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding and smiled. At least his pups were having fun while being protected by Shiori's barrier. "Well that's good. I was beginning to worry." A knock on the door interrupted him and upon opening stood that same small lemur demon who announced the challenges the previous night.

"Lord First." The lemur bowed low to show his leader acknowledgement and respect. "It is time for Lord Sesshomaru to be summoned outside to his tent for the upcoming battle."

"Thank you Syo. You are dismissed."

Syo bowed low once again and excused himself as he left quietly.

"Well Sesshoamru, let's get this out of the way so that you two can finally mate. No offense, but you two have to be the most infuriating mating I've ever celebrated. The sooner you two get out of here then the better off I'll be." Satoshi as he left the room.

Sesshomaru looked at the fox leave before turning to Inuyasha. "The time has arrived to where you will finally get that cursed mark off yoru neck." He whispered as he grazed his claw along his courting mark. "I'll be back soon." Sesshomaru said walking towards the door.

"Wait Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he limped over to his intended and hugged him from behind. His claws clutched onto Sesshomaru's kimono as if he would lose him should he ever let go. "Be careful. I don't need you getting hurt too."

"Inuyasha. There is zero reason for your worrying."

"I know, but just promise me that you will be safe and come out on top."

"Inuyasha..."

"Look just promise me okay!" Inuyasha blurted out as a tear slid down his cheek. Damn it! He wasn't even human yet, but his human emotions were already getting the better of him.

Sesshomaru scented the hanyou's tears and turned around in his arms. "Inuyasha. I... You have my word. I will be careful and defeat Michio. I will also free you from that abomination's grasp. Now I have to go. I'll see you in a bit." He said kissing Inuyasha deeply. The hanyou was a little surprised, but responded hungrily by pushing his tongue through Sesshomaru's soft lips. Sesshomaru growled his approval and pinned the hanyou against the wall without ever breaking the kiss. He was trying to wait for their matting ceremony, but Inuyasha wasn't making it easy. Especially since Michio and his mother have been nothing less of infuriating. He needed this release.

"Sesshomaru! Come on. You can't be late. That's automatic forfeit!" Satoshi yelled down the hall.

Inuyasha chuckled through the kiss before lightly pushing Sesshomaru away. "Well we wouldn't want that happening. So go. I'll be waiting here." He said with a sad smile. Sesshomaru pecked his forehead before leaving out the room. Shiori smiled at Inuyasha before making her exit as well. Once she left out the room, a barrier was soon placed up afterwards. Inuyasha waited until they were both gone to drop that happy expression he was trying so hard to keep up. His ears fell flat on his head as he whimpered softly. He knew that Sesshomaru would win and there was nothing to worry about, but... he couldn't get rid of the sickening feeling residing in his gut. _'Be safe Sesshomaru.'_ He thought as he continued looking at the door he just left out.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx 10 Minutes Prior to the Battle**

Asuka landed gracefully on the ground from flying on her yokai cloud ten minutes prior of the battle. Her special rook was more than happy to oblige after a few very persuasive words. Of course Asuka didn't want to go to that length, but some pieces were too stubborn and needed more encouragement than others. She walked inside the castle gates and immediately she sees Michio standing there waiting for her return. "I need to speak with you. Make sure things are clear." Michio said as he walked inside the room they had the meeting in before.

Asuka soon followed after Michio and closed the door behind her. "What is it that you require from me Michio?"

"Just curious about that special rook. Were you able to obtain it today?"

"With some persuasion."

"I hope you also acquired the poison for Sesshomaru as well. Inuyasha will be mine no matter what I have to do."

"... Yes. I have the poison. This poison will make whoever its injected into weaker than a mere mortal." Asuka said as she sat down in an unoccupied chair.

"Good. With Sesshomaru dead and Inuyasha mated to me, the lands will go to his heirs. With you raising them, you can basically run the Western Lands like you had before."

"I am aware of what I will acquire through all of this. Although its a shame that the pups will lose both parents. Don't you think that having one of them around is better for them?" Asuka asked looking at her chessboard.

"Uh I guess. If you'd like, I can bring Inuyasha over every Fall so they can spend a few hours together."

Asuka looked at the board as her eyes widened just a small fraction. "Hn. That isn't necessary. Forget I mentioned it." She said knocking the ruby's king down.

Michio looked at her oddly and was about to ask why she asked that question when there was a knock on the door. Syo walked and immediately bowed to show them no disrespect. "Lady Second." He said bowing to her before looking at Michio. "Lord Fifth. It is time to prepare for your battle."

"Indeed. You are excused." Michio said waving his hand in dismissal. Syo bowed once again and made a swift exit. "Well I guess it is time for my battle. By time tonight, I will have Inuyasha and you will have two Western heirs and the Western Lands." Michio said with a sadistic smile as he followed behind the minx. Asuka stayed behind for a bit and looked at the chessboard one last time. Everything was going smoothly. Soon the hanyou would be rid from this world and she would reign over these lands once again. Asuka gave a small smile at the thought. Looking at the board, she toppled over the sapphire's queen before making her way to the combat grounds.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Thirty minutes had come and gone, but Raiden still was not to be found. Satoshi and the other council members were in their respective seats waiting with everyone else present for his arrival. Sesshomaru was getting more impatient by each passing minute. He was ready to slaughter Michio and didn't want to wait any longer. Sesshomaru took one hard glance at Satoshi and Satoshi sighed softly, but nodded his head. "Start the match Syo." He said loud enough for the lemur demon could hear.

"Starting a battle without a council member? I guess the feline could care less about your authority and isn't afraid to meeting you on the same grounds my son is about to fight on." Asuka said taking a sip of her wine.

"Still your tongue. Raiden shall be dealt with, but this battle shall not wait any longer." Satoshi said keeping his eyes on the field. It was clear that Asuka knew something about Raiden's absence, but what exactly was the question. He was pretty sure Raiden was one of the members who favored Inuyasha, so if anything he would have been present. Besides Raiden was an actual friend of his so that only further confused the fox on why the feline wasn't here. What happened to him?

Syo looked at the First a little oddly, but soon found himself in the middle of the field to announce the competitors. "This is a duel to the death. Whoever wins this battle will have the right and honor to mate to the submissive hanyou, Inuyasha. Unfortunately Inuyasha will not be here due to an illness." The crowd began mummuring their obvious dislikes and disapproval about the hanyou not being present. Syo waited patiently for the audience to quiet down before continuing. "This battle will be between the Fifth member of the demon council, Lord Michio, and the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru. The battle will start once I ring this bell." Syo explained before making his way off the field.

Sesshomaru's beast was twitching in excitement at sinking his claws and fangs into Michio for everything he had done to Inuyasha. He would yank those tainted fangs from his mouth for marking Inuyasha. Slice off each filthy limb that ever touched his hanyou. Drip his acidic poison of Michio's cock for ever attempting to rut with Inuyasha. Decapitate his head from his shoulders for thinking about Inuyasha. And finally... devouring his heart for ever thinking that he could overcome the Lord of the West and sending a message to everyone that they will meet the same fate if they tried something like this. Sesshomaru continued glaring at Michio waiting for that simple soft chime that would signal that Michio's death was near. A sweet chime rang throughout the room. Sesshomaru's and Michio's eyes flashed red as they dashed towards each other clashing weapons together as they fought for dominance. Everything was on the line. There were no more words to be spoken, only action. _'You will die tonight Michio.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he continued his battle with the red panda.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Akihiko and Daiki were on the ground wrestling with each other. All was bliss when one was ignorant to the dangers around them. Akihiko was biting on Daiki's twitching puppy ear when he suddenly felt this dark aura fill the room. Since he was blind for most of his life, his senses were sharper than Daiki's. The pup looked around before his eyes landed on the nursing maid who was smiling sweetly at them. It couldn't be her, but the dark aura was coming from her. Akihiko barked at her as she got closer to Daiki. The maid continued smiling at Daiki as she ignored Akihiko. She grabbed Daiki up by the scruff of his shirt and held the whining pup in front of her. Akihiko continued barking at her and bit her leg, but without any sharp fangs meant that it did little to faze the maid.

The maid smirked and kicked Akihiko off her leg roughly watching the pup slam into the wall. The faint smell of the pups blood wafted into the room and that made the nursing maid laugh. "It's not nice to bite. Since you are already bleeding, I won't have to dirty my claws with your tainted blood. I have to leave soon. The half breed is sure to be bursting through the door soon if I was told correctly about your abilities." She said placing Daiki into a cage big enough to fit both of them. "Come on, you're next." The nursing maid grabbed onto Akihiko's arm and placed him into the cage as well. The maid quickly perched onto the window sill ready to hop out as soon as Inuyasha barged in. Akihiko and Daiki were both whimpering at being in this suffocating small place. Akihiko whimpered loudly sending distress waves to both of his parents hoping that they would save them.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha was sitting on a desk slowly watching the sun as it began to fall behind the horizon. It would only be a moment longer before he transformed into a human for the night. He sighed softly as he felt his beast retreat even more. Damn, he hated these nights. He felt useless and weak. Inuyasha looked towards the orange, red, and purple sky when a sharp chill ran down his back. He clutched onto his heart as he felt it skip a beat as another shiver shook his soul. His pups! Something was wrong. Inuyasha rushed towards the door only to bounce back from the powerful barrier.

"Damn it to hell Shiori. I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but our pups are in danger." He said to himself as he pulled Tetsaiga out of its sheathe. The blade transformed from its old rusty shape to its huge magneficent glory. Inuyasha held it firm and watched the white bade turn red. He lifted the mighty blade above his head. "Red Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha screamed out as he brought the blade down to easily slice through Shiori's barrier. The barrier waved around a bit before shattering into millions of pieces. _'Akihiko...Daiki! I'm coming.'_ He thought as he dashed through the halls. His ankle continued throbbing in excruciating pain as he made his way to the nursery room.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru was going toe to toe with Michio. It's not as if he wasn't stronger than Michio, but he never fought someone like Michio. Red panda demons were known for their awareness. They were never violent, but if they were thrown into such a situation then they would protect themselves with being evasive. It was so hard to land a hit on any red panda, but for a skillfully trained red panda like Michio. It was damn near impossible. What's wrong mutt? Regretting that you ever accepted my challenge? Well you should be. Your time is in this world is almost up. Inuyasha will be at my side and later on tonight, under me as I will take him repeatedly for the rest of his life.

Sesshomaru snarled loudly as he performed at roundhouse kick that connected perfectly on Michio's chin that sent him flying though the air and crashing into the ground. **You are not worthy enough to speak his name.**

Michio pulled himself out of the crater and stood up on his feet. He wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth and smirked at the furious inu. You may not think I am worthy, but I beg to differ that Inuyasha would think the same after tonight. He's going to be begging for my cock every night after I take him tonight. I'll show him how a bitch is supposed to be taken. His pink appendage poked out his mouth and licked his dry lips in anticipation for his soon to be hanyou.

Sesshomaru almost went into psychotic demon mode, but knew that was foolish. Michio is more of a tactful fighter. If he were to let his beast free then he would undoubtedly lose. His beast uses brute strength. Intellect isn't its strong suit. He would lose before the match began. Sesshomaru had Baksaiga drawn out ready to strike. Michio did the same and pulled out a six foot steel bamboo stick. There was a very sharp spear on either side of the stick and could break down into five twelve inch numb chucks. Michio came at him with lightening speed. His weapon positioned in its spear form.

Sesshomaru saw the attack and swiped under the spear successfully knocking Michio off balance. Michio stumbled back a few steps and Sesshomaru saw his opportunity before him. Rotating his sword, he had it ready to plunge into Michio's heart. Sesshomaru, using all his might and speed, thrust his sword towards Michio's chest. Michio's eyes widened as he felt the tip of Baksaiga enter his chest. _'Is this it? No it can't be.'_ He thought as he turned to look at Asuka, who was sitting there with that same passive look on her face. Sesshomaru pushed his blade deeper into Michio and could feel the red panda's rapid heartbeat pulse through his sword.

 **Ba-Dum.**

A sudden heartbeat pulse of worry and distress racked through his being. His eyes turning a brighter red as he felt Akihiko call out for him. With his movements halted and attention drawn somewhere else, Michio yanked away from the blade's tip. He spun around swiftly to slash Sesshomaru across his chest. The sudden pain across his chest brought him out of his daze. Sesshomaru eyes once again focused, kicked Michio away a couple of feet. Looking down at his chest laid a long deep gash that started from his right shoulder across to his left hip. His precious blood sputtered out the gash, staining his once pristine white kimono.

What's wrong Sesshomaru? You seem a little distracted. Or maybe it was you realized how good I am for Inuyasha and spared me. No matter. You should have taken the opportunity when you had the chance. Michio dashed through the air and Sesshomaru soon followed suit heading into a heated hand to hand combat. Punches and kicks were thrown, but both demons were dodging each blow. Sesshomaru left hooked Michio's face and followed up with a swift right hoook.

 **Ba-Dum.**

There it was again. That same feeling of dread and remorse as if something was killing him from the inside out. Michio saw that distant look in his eyes and took full advantage of it. He brought his foot up and slammed it into the inu's chest. Sesshomaru coughed up a heap of blood on Michio's leg and felt himself flying back. He flipped over and landed ungracefully on his feet before falling to one knee. What the hell was going on? Akihiko was blocking his mind with visuals of feeling trapped. What was happening to his pups?

Satoshi was in the stands, worry etched on his face as the battle ensued. Why was Sesshomaru fighting so...poorly? It was like he was distracted. Sesshomaru would never let Michio land one, let alone two attacks on him. Something was terribly wrong. He felt Shiori go rigid beside him and looked at her oddly. "Lord Satoshi..."

"Yes Shiori?"

"Inu...yasha. Someone broke through my barrier surrounding his room..."

"What?! That's impossible. No one can break through your barrier except-"

"Except Inuyasha." Shiori said looking at Satoshi in worry.

"Shiori. Goand check on Inuyasha. Don't worry about this match. I will make a reason to excuse you. Now go." He whispered quietly yet firmly into Shiori's ear. Shiori nodded her head and swiftly made her quiet exit. Satoshi turned back to the match still watching with worry. Sesshomaru can sense his intended being hurt. That's probably why he can't focus. Something had to happen to Inuyasha.

Asuka watched Shiori leave from the corner of her eye and nodded to no one in particular. Kamiko realized the meaning of the gesture and quietly made her leave as well. She followed after Shiori at a very quiet pace. Careful to lower her aura so that she wouldn't catch on. Shiori felt another wave of unease and knew her barrier around the pups shatter. Shiori quickened her pace to the nursery room. She needed to get to Inuyasha and fast. Shiori turned the corner and was five doors down from the room when she felt something sharp prick her neck. She yanked to object out and looked at the item. It was a needle. Shiori immediately felt woozy and numb as she collapsed to the ground. Kamiko stepped out from behind Shiori and made her way to the nursery room. "Nothing personal Shiori, but you were becoming a nuisance."

Shiori looked at her walk to the nursery and reach out her hand. 'I'm sorry Satoshi. Sesshomaru...Inuyasha.' She thought before falling into a deep paralyzed slumber.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha had just broke through Shiori's barrier and barged inside the room. His molten eyes immediately locked onto the female about to hop out the window. In her arms sat his pups screaming, whining and whimpering as they rattled along the cage. "You bitch!" He said dashing towards her before she could hop out the window. Time was moving slow as he tried to reach for the female when it finally happened.

 **Ba-Dum.**

A sudden pulse coursed through his body as he felt his demonic energy completely fall dormant. His long silvery white hair turned into an onyx black color. His natural molten golden eyes changed into his mother's chocolate brown color. His claws and fangs shrinking until they were no longer or sharper than an average human. Inuyasha slowed his steps and looked outside to see the sun completely gone replaced by a moonless starry sky. "Fucking hell..."

The maid smirked softly and looked behind Inuyasha. "Alright. I did my job. I shall be leaving now. He's all yours Kamiko." She said hopping out the window.

"Kamiko? Oh you fucking bitch!" He yelled turning around to face her. "You did all of this?!"

Kamiko smiled and gripped the hanyou up by his throat. "I didn't, but I definitely put my input in on it. Besides you are a mere stepping stone of a new dynasty. You should be proud. Soon enough only demons will walk along these lands." She said tighening her grip on Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed onto Kamiko's wrist trying to pull away, but to no avail. Black dots began covering his vision as he tried to stay awake. "Sesshomaru..." He mumbled out before succumbing to darkness.

 **Fluffy: Alright! That's it for this chapter. Please review! It only took this long because I wanted to post it on Thanksgiving Day.**

 **Sesshy: Oh sure. That's the reason why. I didn't see you just finishing the chapter this morning at all.**

 **Fluffy: *grabs onto Sesshy and stuffs him a jar.* Why isn't Sesshy just cute?! Don't listen to him. I made this chapter extra long for all of you reading and reviewing my story. I deeply appreciate it. Have an Awesome THANKSGIVING DAY! *quickly walks away before readers question her.***


	22. Chapter 22

**This is really late and for that I'm sorry. It would've gotten out sooner had I not gotten sick. Its also been stressful at work and registering for classes and financial aid. I also need to see the dentist so time is really not on my time, but I'm writing every chance I get. The story is about to come to an end in the next chapter or two. I was thinking about doing a sequel, but I don't know. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Sacrifices  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

 _Inuyasha's beast  
_ **Sesshomaru's beast  
** Michio's beast

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx Previously in I.A.G.W.I.W**

 _"Kamiko? Oh you fucking bitch!" He yelled turning around to face her. "You did all of this?"_

 _Kamiko smiled and gripped the hanyou up by his throat. "I didn't, but I definitely put my input in on it. Besides you are a mere stepping stone of a new dynasty. You should be proud. Soon enough only demons will walk along these lands." She said tightening her grip on Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed onto Kamiko's wrist trying to pull away, but to no avail. Black dots began covering his vision as he tried to stay awake. "Sesshomaru..." He mumbled out before succumbing to darkness._

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx Now in I.A.G.W.I.W**

SPLASH. Inuyasha felt something cool and wet soak his body. _'What is going on?'_ He thought groggily as he shivered softly. SMACK! Damn. Inuyasha felt that one. _'Why does it hurt so much?'_ He thought once again as the darkness covering his eyes began to fade away from his vision. "I think he is about to wake up." A female voice said. _'Who said that?'_

"Well hit him again. We don't have time to waste" Another female voice said. This voice was more dark, evil, and to be honest, bitchy. BAM! He knew that was a punch. Who the fuck was hitting him? Inuyasha opened his exhausted eyes and tried to get them focused. Darkness. That's all he could see.

"He's awake."

"Good you can leave us Kamiko." The deeper voice of the two said. Inuyasha looked towards the sound and saw a little light from the door as Kamiko left before it was shut again. Inuyasha tried to move his stiff arms only to feel that they were cuffed and pinned above his head. The cuffs were chained to the ceiling that had him hanging with his feet barely able to touch the floor. Inuyasha looked around hopelessly when his chocolate brown eyes made contact with a pair of molten gold eyes. Those eyes. They were even colder than Sesshomaru's glare.

"I have been waiting for this moment since I met you halfbreed. I knew you would've been nothing, but trouble for Sesshomaru. And as you can see I was correct once again." The voice said again as the lights were flicked on. The bright light temporarily blinding the human hanyou as he tried to focus his eyes for what felt like thousand time that night. Inuyasha blinked his eyes a few more times before they finally became focused. There, standing in all her glory, stood Asuka.

"Asuka." He growled out, but it came out as if he was a human child mocking a monster.

Asuka smirked at him and slapped him roughly forcing his head to snap to the left. "Watch how you are talking to me halfbreed. Sesshomaru isn't here to protect you. You will address me with my respected title."

"He doesn't have to be here and it will be a cold day in hell before I ever start saying your title!" Inuyasha spat out.

Asuka narrowed her eyes and gripped his chin painfully as poison dripped from her claws. Inuyasha felt the poison eating away slowly through his skin and screamed in agony. "You'll be visiting there soon enough. I gurantee that. Let me know how cold it'll be when you get there." Asuka pulled away her poison as she released his chin. Inuyasha groaned in pain and in relief when she finally pulled away. With his demon powers gone, he was a lot less tolerable to pain.

"You're cruel. Why are you doing this?"

"I am doing this for my son. My son deserves nothing, but the best. He's fallen into whatever mind controlling spell you have placed on him. I shall save him and place him back on the correct path to being an excellent ruler of the Western Lands." Asuka said opening a dark chest.

"Wha-? Do you ever hear yourself right now?" Inuyasha screamed out as he fought against the cuffs binding his hands.

"Be not a fool, ignorant hanyou. My hearing is far superior than your own." She said pulling out a jagged dagger out of a sorcerer's book. "Half breed. I'm curious to why you are infatuated with my son."

"Infatuated?!"

"Ignorance is truly bliss to you. It means to harbor feelings towards someone or something."

"I know what the fuck it means bitch! That's not the correct term to explain our relationship. I wouldn't expect someone as cold as you to understand."

"But you expect someone as cold as Sesshomaru to understand?"

Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Unlike you Sesshomaru didn't have much choice being raised by a heartless bitch. To answer your question though, he already understands."

Asuka narrowed her golden eyes at the human standing in front of her. It took her centuries to create Sesshomaru into a heartless, cold, and dominant ruler in all the lands. Now all of that work is being unraveled by a half breed mutt sired by her ex mate. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer." She growled out. A strand of her silver hair popped out of place as she shook in rage. Never before had she felt so enraged. This half breed was ruining everything for her.

Inuyasha fought harder against the chains, ignoring the pain from the chains ripping away at his skin. Asuka walked up to the struggling male and smirked. Inuyasha glared at her. "Get the fuck away from me."

Asuka grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair and yanked back before placing the dagger near his throat. "You are about to be in so much pain that you will be begging me to devour you whole." She said pressing the jagged dagger against his throat hard enough to cut into his skin and have a light flow of blood trail down his neck. Inuyasha winced and tried to pull away only to have Asuka yank on his hair harder. "Don't move. I wouldn't want to slice your head off on accident because you were moving around too much. That is for later on." She whispered softly before pulling away.

Asuka walked back over to her ominous book and opened it. She turned the pages until it landed on a page that had a twelve point star in the middle with thorned vines running along the edges of the page. "Let the suffering begin, half breed." Asuka said as another strand popped out of place. Her eyes turned dark red as she held the bloody dagger over the book. His blood moved down the blade to the tip until it was heavy enough to drip from the dagger. A single drop of blood dripped down onto the page. The splattered blood moved over to one of the star's points before blooming into a shape of a beautiful rose. More drops of Inuyasha's blood fell unto the page until there were twelve roses onto the page. Asuka grinned as it was all coming together. She moved the dagger to her lips before swiping her tongue across the blade and savoring the taste of blood.

Inuyasha looked at Asuka with a hint of fear for the first time in his life. She was truly loosing it. Never before has he ever seen her so...out of it. Ever so slowly, he could see the sanity withdrawing to be replaced with the insanity of putting on a cold hearted face on for so many years. She was letting her feelings show on her face and all he could see was pure hatred and rage. He felt a burning sensation in his chest as he felt something crawling throughout his body. "What the fuck?.." He moaned out softly as a symbol formed on his chest. The pain was unbearable. It felt as if someone was drawing the symbol on his chest with a hot iron rod. "Fucking hell!"

Asuka looked at him laughing softly as the twelve pointed star on the book began to glow. The symbol disappeared line by line and appeared on Inuyasha's chest until it formed its original shape. The vines that were along the page were now on Inuyasha body. The vines split into five directions on Inuyasha's body. One vine wrapped around each one of his limbs while the last vine trailed up his chest and wrapped around his neck. "There. Finally complete." She whispered to herself as she looked at him. Now all she needed was Sesshomaru. Asuka walked over to the window and shot a green flare out to the sky.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru and Michio were still battling it out. Neither person were giving up. There was too much at stake. Sesshomaru growled loudly as he punched Michio's cheek. Michio took the punch and recovered quickly. He thrust his leg out and connected with Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru stumbled back a step before pulling out Baksaiga. "BAKSAIGA!" He yelled out sending a blue-ish green demonic energy wave to Michio. Michio looked at the attack and dodged out the way just in time. Michio looked at the destruction Sesshomaru just unleashed before glaring at him. It wasn't looking so well for Michio. He was pretty beat up while Sesshomaru looked unscathed from any further injuries. Sesshomaru glared at Michio with a cold expression as he didn't let his pain show. The wound across his chest was healing now, but at a much slower rate since he was already exerting so much of his energy. The battle was beginning to take its toll.

Michio came at Sesshomaru and he easily blocked the attack and knocked him back a couple of feet. Michio landed awkwardly on his feet, but soon regained his balance. He grabbed onto his spear before raising it into the air. It glowed a dark blue before fading slowly. Your end is about to come and you don't even know it. Michio said with a grin. As soon as he said that Michio came at Sesshomaru once again. Sesshomaru stayed calm and aware of his surroundings. Michio probably had something up his sleeve. Sesshomaru side stepped the red panda and sliced his across his back. Michio screamed out in pain and collasped on the ground in much pain. Ever since the distractions stopped, he wasn't able to land one attack on the inu lord.

 **What's the matter Michio? You don't seem like you want to land anymore attacks on my person.** Sessshomaru said swipinig his blade across the air to rid it of blood before sheathing it. Sesshomaru walked up to the pitiful excuse for a yokai as his fingers dripped in acid. Michio pulled himself up and tried to walk as fast as he could from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru realized his motives and licked his lips. His jaw lengthened widely as his face and body transformed into his true. Michio looked at the huge dog slowly making his way towards him. _'Fucking finally.'_ Michio thought as he started to release his own beast.

Michio was waiting patiently for the demon lord to transform so he too could transform. He wasn't going to last much longer in his humanoid form. At least in his feral form, he would last enough to finish off Sesshomaru. A green light shone brightly in the sky that drew the inu's attention away from the red panda once again. _'Foolish mutt.'_ Michio thought as he charged towards Sesshomaru. His eyes narrowed on Sesshomaru's neck. Michio wanted to bite his jugular so badly until he submitted. Then he would finish him off and finally claim his hanyou.

Sesshomaru growled loudly as he raised up on his hind paws and slashed at him. Michio backed away and pounced on him. Michio bit deeply on his neck and Sesshomaru released a whine before knocking the panda away. Michio didn't want Sesshomaru to get the upper hand and attacked him once again. Sesshomaru snarled and bit back at the panda clawing at the panda's back and sides. The two beasts continued biting and clawing at each other determined not to fall so easily. Michio bit Sesshomaru's paw making the inu step back. Narrowing his eyes on the inu's neck, he moved to latch onto it.

Michio opened his mouth to latch onto Sesshomaru when he felt something small prick his side. He whimpered softly as he felt all his power leave his body. He transformed back into his humanoid form and looked at his hands in confusion. Why did he transform? Michio felt his beast being forced to submit by some unknown source. He looked over to Asuka to ask what was going on when she was smiling at him with her shining...blue eyes? What the hell is going on? Everyone knows that Asuka eyes are gold. So who the hell was he looking at?

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx A little bit after Michio left for his battle**

Asuka was walking down an empty hall when she suddenly slowed down to a stop. _'Sesshomaru..'_ She thought sadly. Truth be told, she didn't want her only son to perish. Yes, her son was turning into something terrible, but she still loved him like any mother would love their child. Asuka frowned and clinched her hand. There was a knock on the window and she turned around to see her lovely rook hopping inside the window. "You always did like using the windows as an entrance instead of door. Besides that, you're late." She said crossing her arms.

"My apologies Asuka. I had something to deal with after I made the poison." said the mystery female. "Is there anything else that you need? If not then I'm leaving."

"Come with me." Asuka turned around to head back to the room she was previously in with Michio. She entered the room and sat down at the head of the table. She offered a seat to the mystery female, but she declined. "Oh don't be so cold towards me. I only did what was necessary to convince you to help me."

"By threatening my son?!" She yelled out as her blue eyes lit up in rage.

"Calm your tone or I will calm it for you. Now I have two more demands and then you can go on about with your life." Asuka said as she looked at the chessboard. "If my plan works out perfectly then I need you to first morph into me and shoot the red panda with the poison. That's only if you see a green flare. The second thing I need you to do is to keep Satoshi distracted. Do whatever you want to him. Just keep him away from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Once Michio is dead, his claim on Inuyasha will vanish. The effects on Inuyasha would no longer be split and will hit Sesshomaru full force. Sesshomaru will then come rushing after him and then he'll be at my disposal."

"Fine. After this is over, never contact or seek me out. I'll kill you before you even think about coming to find me."

"Yes, I'm sure you will. You are dismissed."

The mysterious female growled lowly before leaving in a huff as Asuka stayed in the room. She stayed in her chair waiting patiently for everything to unfold. She masked her aura and waited. Inuyasha will be hers.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Michio growled low in his throat at realizing the betrayal. _'That conniving bitch!'_ He thought to himself. He was no fool. He knew the poison that was meant for Sesshomaru was now flowing through his veins. He stood no chance against Sesshomaru now. His wounds were starting to make his vision blurry and now that his demonic energy was withdrawing, he could feel death coming for him.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and could smell death coming for Michio. He sighed softly before transforming back into his human form. Sesshomaru's beast was interested in forcing the red panda into submission before killing him in the most humiliating way possible. There was not much joy if the fool had already given up. Sesshomaru pulled Baksaiga from its sheathe while looking at the red panda. He had to agree with his beast that killing an already beaten enemy was no fun at all, but it must be done. Michio looked at the inu lord as he towered over him and could see so much of his father. The Great Dog Demon... no one knows the truth to his downfall, but he knew and he will tell Sesshomaru as his final words of this world. Michio slowly staggered to his feet as Sesshomaru moved closer to him. This was it.

Sesshomaru held his sword firmly as he plunged it through Michio's chest and into his slow beating heart. Michio coughed as he felt pain radiating through his brain. He coughed up a heap of blood before smirking. "Guess...you win. The half breed is yours. Your father...would be proud. If only he'd lived to see the day. His cold hearted son risking his life... to save the one he loves." He whispered trying to hold onto his life. "It's a shame he died." Michio said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and twisted his blade to the side. Michio's eyes widened a fraction before falling until they were opened just a bit. He had to say these final words. He wouldn't rest peacefully until he did. "If only you knew the complete truth behind your father's death."

"Silence. He died saving Inuyasha and his human mother."

"T-true. That is how he died, but you never questioned to why he fell victim to a human's hand. Someone as strong as your father dying that easily. It makes no sense."

"Everyone knows Ryukotsei was the main enzyme to my father's death. Don't speak on such foolish matters at the time of your death."

"Yes we all know, but not everyone knows why Ryukotsei attacked your father..."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows arched a little at his statement. "What nonsense do you speak of panda?"

"Ryukotsei... didn't want to kill your father. He had no choice." Michio mumbled out as black splotches began covering his vision. He was tiring out quicker than he'd expected.

"What are you saying?"

Michio smiled softly at Sesshomaru expression. Sesshomaru was always known for his cold exterior. None could crack the barrier he placed around his emotions. The hanyou could falter it on occassion, but never shatter it. Seshsomaru was stand off-ish to everyone when he was younger and grew even colder after his father's passing. Although, at this moment, confusion and fear was seen in his eyes. Michio coughed some more blood as his heart slowed to its final beats. "Ask Asu...ka." And with that, Michio's eyes slid shut and his heart and breathing stilled.

Sesshomaru removed his blade from Michio's body and let Michio's body fall to the ground. The crowd applauded and cheered for his win as the demon and human council came down from the stands to congratulate him. Michio was finally dead. Never to be a thorn in his side again. He earned his right to mate Inuyasha. He was happy, but there was a dull ache in his chest. What did Michio mean about not knowing the true reason to his father's death? Why did his mother know about it? Was she somehow...involved? Satoshi walked up to him and patted his back. Satoshi was saying something, but nothing was reaching his ears. He was still thinking about what Michio said. That damn panda could be lying in order to get inside his head, but what if he was telling the truth.

Sesshomaru pushed Satoshi to the side and walked towards the castle. His injuries were healing now, but the wound across his chest was being more stubborn than the others. He heard Satoshi call after him and ignored him. His instincts were in overdrive. Since the panda died, it seemed like something terrible was happening. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered out as he pushed towards their sleeping quarters.

Satoshi watched Sesshomaru leave from his sight even after he called after him. _'Damn pompous dog. Always doing what he wants.'_ Satoshi thought as he walked after his god brother. Someone grabbed onto his hand from behind and he turned around to Asuka. "Asuka. I'm very busy right now. What do you want?" He said snatching his hand away.

"Well you don't have to be so rude and snatch your hand away. Besides don't confuse myself with the arrogant dog."

"Asuka what the hell are you-" Satoshi started, but stopped when a dark purple smoke began to surround Asuka. Her eyes glowed a bright blue as her once silver hair changed into her natural violet color. Her tall stature shrunk down to its original height of a twelve year old. Her clothes fell off to show off her traditional black hakamas and white top with dark purple butterflies. Satoshi looked at her with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Oh stop staring! I know I'm gorgeous, but please. You're making me blush." She said looking away. Satoshi continued looking at the friendly face with a confused expression. Why was she disguised as Asuka? And where the hell was Asuka was even at? He growled softly at her as his instincts started to warn him of something evil about to happen. The mystery woman pulled out her spell book. "It's nothing personal Satoshi. I would do anything for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but my son's health comes first." She said before chanting an ancient language. Satoshi narrowed his eyes and released his sword from its sheathe.

"You won't get away with this. I'll make sure of it!" He yelled out dashing at her. The two get into a heated battle knowing if one were to fail then someone close and dear would die.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Asuka smirked evilly at the panting Inuyasha. Beads of sweat and blood was running down his naked chest. For the past thirty minutes, Asuka had been beating him with her poisonous whip. The poison was only strong enough to continue eating at his skin painfully, but not enough to kill him. "Mutt." Asuka's voice chimed out that made him look up. "My son is on his way to rescue you, halfbreed. Relief must be flowing through your veins right now." She said with a smirk. "Your time among the living is thinning."

Inuyasha continued glaring at her as she pulled out a dozen roses. "Keh. How nice of you to bring me some roses. I never...knew you were so kind." Asuka smiled and pulled one from the bunch.

"I'm only kind to those who serve me."

"No one serves you anymore. Not since Sesshomaru banished you from our lands."

Asuka's smile turned into a deep frown filled with pure malice. "Ours..huh? Funny. I never once thought the western lands would have any chance of falling into the hands of a halfbreed."

"Yeah well shit happens to everyone so deal with it."

"Hmph. Someone as powerful and beautiful as myself does not have to put up with such nonsense. I'm the one that gets others to do the job for me. That is unless I want to handle it myself." She said as she melted the rose in her hand to ashes. Inuyasha felt a wave of nausea and puked up a black substance. One of thes roses on his chest turned black and wilted immediately. "Inuyasha. I would be wise and not speak so rashly. You only have eleven more roses left on your chest. I wouldn't want to make you a soulless puppet under my control before Sesshomaru arrives. It wouldn't be fun if I did that."

"You're a crazy bitch!" Inuyasha screamed out. Asuka plucked two roses from the bunch and burned them with her poison. Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach as he helplessly heaved up some more black substance. Two more roses on his chest wilted and turned black. Asuka walked over to the black substance and scooped some up in a bowl. "What are you doing with that?"

"With this I'll control your soul and movements. You only have nine roses left on your chest. Should I destroy the rest, you'll become a mindless puppet under my control. No one would be able to get you back. You'll be dead to the world." Asuka said placing the black substance in a boiling cauldron.

"What good will doing this cause? Nothing good will come from this for you. As long as Sesshomaru lives, you won't get anything!"

"Oh I beg to differ." Asuka said just as a huge explosion went off by the entrance. "Sesshomaru. How nice of you to show up. To be honest, you are late. Don't worry though. I had so much fun passing the time with Inuyasha." She said without turning to acknowledge him fully.

The smoke faded into thin air when Inuyasha could finally see Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's attention was immediately on him and he rushed over to help. Sesshomaru took in his hanyou's appearance and could feel his control slipping away. Inuyasha had wounds and welts everywhere from a poisonous whip. Then there was this strange symbol on his chest.

"What did you do to him?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved his hands to grab the cuffs binding Inuyasha's hands. A jolt of electricity burned Sesshomaru's hands and he quickly pulled away. Sesshomaru looked at his hands and could see the red burns and blisters that were forming. This effect is same as if I touched Tetsaiga.

"I'm only doing what's best for the Western Lands. They don't need someone as pathetic as him to rule over. They need a true ruler who is a force to be reckoned with."

"Has your age already inflicted your ability of sight. I will rule over the Western Lands like I always have done."

"Sesshomaru. You _were_ a honorable ruler, but lately you are becoming more like your father. As strong as he was, he was a fool. Believing into that human emotion of love, the Western Lands would have crumbled in days."

"Mother. Why did father die?"

"He died saving that whore of a human princess."

"Watch your fucking mouth bitch!" Inuyasha yelled out. Asuka glared at him before burning eight of the nine roses with her poison. Inuyasha felt numb to his core, but the black substance didn't come out this time. Instead he felt himself getting dizzy. He could see and hear everything, but he couldn't feel anything. It was like he was a true puppet, barely holding onto its soul. The roses on his chest turned black and wilted just like the others had, but the last rose changed gold. The gold symbolizing Inuyasha's soul.

Sesshomaru didn't sense what was happening to Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes at her obvious answer. "How did father die mother?"

"How would I know I wasn't there. I just know that that dragon attacked and wounded him and then he fell to a mere human."

"That much is known mother. Don't treat me as an ignorant fool."

"Well don't act like an ignorant pup by asking me simple questions. Why are we even discussing your father's death?"

Sesshomaru growled as he balled his fist. Asking her questions that were not direct will get him nowhere. She'll just avoid them like she just did. "Mother. I know Ryukotsei didn't willingly attack father. He was forced and it has something to do with you. Did you make Ryukotsei attack father?"

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru before glancing at Asuka. Asuka eyes widened a bit before thinning into slits. "How dare you?! How can you even ask me a question like that?!"

"Before I killed Michio, he told me the truth behind father's death. His last words said that you were somehow involved."

"And you are going to believe that red panda over me?!"

"With every bone in my body." Sesshomaru said as his claws turned a bright green.

"Hmph. I knew Michio would be a thorn in my side. Well since I shall be the one coming out on top, I'll tell you. I did it. I forced Ryukotsei to attack your father! I demanded that he killed Inutaisho! But the dumb dragon did nothing of the sort. He was placed under a dormant spell and as punishment I left him there on that cliff."

"You what?!" Inuyasha screamed out in rage. That bitch! His whole entire life had been miserable since the day he was born. His mother was shunned into an abandoned hut because of him. HIs father ultimately met his untimely death. He was forced to survive on his own while humans and demons wanted his head. For so long he thought it was because he was a half breed. It was that bitch's fault. If not for her interfering his mother would have lived longer. He and his mother would've had a nice home where they were somewhat accepted. He'd still have a father by his side. Sesshomaru would still have his father and he wouldn't have come to hate him so much. His life had been a disaster and its all because of her. "I'll kill you..." Inuyasha whispered softly.

Asuka glanced at him. "What did you just say?"

"I said that your death will be from my hands! I won't let you get away with this!" Inuyasha yelled out as he began fighting against the cuffs. The feeling of death was overwhelmed by the sudden burst of adrenaline and anger.

Asuka looked at Inuyasha with a smile before laughing out loudly. "You? Kill me? Now that is a joke. What can a mere human do to an all powerful daiyokai?!"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru said as his bangs covered his eyes. He was trembling with rage. "Why did you do this, Asuka?"

Asuka looked over to Sesshomaru before answering calmly. "Your father was not fit to rule the Western Lands. Anyone who falls for a human is not worthy enough to rule over demons."

"No. He was an honorable leader. One of the best. You didn't want your place in the castle to be threatened so you made plans to kill him. Am I right?"

"More or less."

Sesshomaru unsheathed Baksaiga and held it in front of him in a horizontal angle. It sparked and crackled a blue and green color as it charged up. "Baksaiga!" He yelled out as the massive demonic energy wave of destruction charged towards Asuka. Asuka being quick on her feet jumped out of the way, but threw the last rose into the blast. The rose turned into ash almost immediately.

Inuyasha watched in fear as the rose obliterated in the blast. 'Fuck!' He thought as the once fully bloomed golden rose changed into a wilted black rose. Ba-Dum! His whole being shook as a cold shiver went down his spine. Inuyasha fell slack against the chains as his eyes slid shut. Inside Inuyasha's mind sat a human Inuyasha. "Where am I?" He whispered as he looked around. It was completely dark...and cold. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out, but only and echo was heard that unfortunately never got a response.

 _He won't answer you._

"Who said that?" He asked in a harsh tone as he continued looking around.

 _Who else inside your subconscious would be here?_ Inuyasha turned around to stare face to face with his demon self. Bright red eyes looked at him in delight. _What a surprise to see you here. I'm pretty sure this is the night of the full moon_

"Can it will ya. You're not dumb. You know exactly what the hell is going on."

 _That's true. I'm just wondering as to why you haven't done anything yet._

"There's not much that I can do. I have no control over anything I do. I feel restrained."

 _Welcome to the club. I hate being in this dark abyss._

Inuyasha looked at him sadly. He never realized this is where his beast resides. All trapped and alone. Its horrible. "Damn. I'm s-"

 _No. Don't apologize. It hasn't been that bad lately. Ever since we were marked by Sesshomaru, his beast ocassionally stops by and keeps me company. So its not that bad._

"Well you can kiss those days goodbye. There's no way of getting control of my body."

 _Actually there is, but it comes with a price._

"What kind of price?" Inuyasha asked as his beast walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The beast's eyes turned a bright red and a great white flash surrounded the area that had the human closing his eyes.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Asuka landed elegantly as she looked at Sesshomaru with heated eyes. "Sesshomaru! How dare you aim your blade at me? You could have killed your dearest mother! After all that I have done for you, you shall be punished!" She yelled as she pressed a button on the wall that dropped Inuyasha to the floor. Inuyasha staggered his way to his feet before stumbling over to where Asuka was. "Your punishment begins now! I'll destroy you and your mate shall be the one who does the honors!" She said as she snapped her fingers. Inuyasha transformed into his hanyou form. Everything was the same, but something was off. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru that had him frozen in spot. His eyes were pitch black with a twelve pointed star as his pupils. "Sesshomaru. Come and meet your doom."

Sesshomaru's beast was whimpering inside at seeing his mate like this. What exactly did she do to him?


	23. Chapter 23

**I know. I know. Two months. Way too long to wait for another chapter, but I am in college now. So if it takes a couple of months to post another chapter, then I'm sorry. But it can't be helped. ON a better note though. Finally got it out for you guys. Once again I'm sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Combining Forces Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All credits of InuYasha go to Rumiko Takahashi. OOC characters are created by me though ^^ Yay! I get some credit!**

 _Inuyasha's beast_

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly to see that they were no longer in the dark. Instead they were flying on a skeleton bird demon. The area around him was misty and in the distance a huge shadow form resided not too far from here. 'Wait. I know this place.' He thought. "Hey is it just me or is this place too familiar."

 _This place should be very familiar. It's our-_

"Old man's grave!"

 _You must think of a more respectable name for our father. He was the strongest demon alive._

"I already know that. Still it's not like I ever got to see him. That battle with S'ounga does not count. I've never had a father in my life so I wouldn't think of ever calling him that."

The demon Inuyasha looked back at his other side with slight annoyance before turning back around. _While that is true, he gave up his superior life for ours so just keep that in mind._

"Keh, I already know." Inuyasha mumbled. "So what am I supposed to call you?" Inuyasha's beast looked at him oddly. "What? I know we have the same name, but it's weird to call someone else Inuyasha."

 _I guess that makes sense. You can call me whatever. I don't really care too much._

"Taisho."

 _What?_

"Your name. I'm calling you Taisho. Don't ask me why. That is just going to be your name."

 _Keh. Whatever._ He mumbled out as the skeleton bird began to make its descent on Inutaisho's remains. The two inus hopped off the bird and entered the tomb. Ten minutes later, they were still walking through a dim lit room inside his father. Inuyasha, who could barely see, was getting beyond irritated.

"Hey Taisho! You mind telling me where we are going?" Taisho turned to Inuyasha before looking back up ahead. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. He was not the one to be ignored. No one ignored him! Except maybe Sesshomaru, Asuka, Naraku, and a few others. But that was out of his hands. He couldn't physically make them talk without getting violent, but that's beside the point. No one apart of him was going to ignore him. "Taisho! You're a demon! I know you can hear m-."

 _We're here._ Taisho said calmly as he pointed to an area that was oddly lit. Inuyasha moved from behind Taisho to see what was up ahead. His eyes widened at the familiar area.

"That's-."

 _Yes. That is where we acquired the Tetsaiga. Father's most prized possession. His legacy._ Taisho walked up to the stone and stood beside it. _Place Tetsaiga here and you will receive the way to getting back to Sesshomaru, our mate._

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and walked up to its threshold. He steadied it perfectly above its slit before thrusting it deep inside. Tetsaiga shook violently and was trying to push itself back out. Inuyasha's eyes widened and held the Tetsaiga firm in his hands, but being a human. He was quickly losing the battle. Taisho moved over to Inuyasha and held the blade in place. After a few more tremble's Tetsaiga stopped shaking and locked into place as a loud click echoed through the rooms.

The tomb began to shake as a pure white portal opened up. Inuyasha looked at Taisho as he walked through with no hesitation. Not wanting to be left behind, Inuyasha ran through the portal before it closed. Inuyasha looked around at the beautiful scene before him. The grass was a healthy green being moved by a gently breeze. The sky was beautiful and clear blue as the sun shone down with no clouds blocking its rays.

Taisho walked up to a tall male who was looking off in the distance. His hair was a snowy white tied into a high pony tail. The male turned around to look at Inuyasha and it caught him by surprise. At first he thought it was Sesshomaru, but it clearly wasn't. The eyes were too warm as emotions of happiness swam through them. His eyes were still golden like Sesshomaru's, but there were obvious differences. Such as the stripe on his cheek. He only had one jagged indigo stripe on each cheek just like his beast. No. This couldn't be him.

The male smiled at Inuyasha as he could tell that it finally sunk it. "Inuyasha." His deep voice shook Inuyasha to the core as he could remember that same voice saying his name centuries ago. Inuyasha began to tremble as the male walked towards him until he stood a few inches away. "I'm surprised to see you here, Inuyasha."

"Father." Inuyasha whispered out as he blacked out.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru never took his eyes away from Inuyasha. Even if he had wanted to look away, he couldn't. "What did you do to him?"

"I made him a puppet. My puppet. The spell I used makes him mine to control. The funny thing is that this spell only works on humans. How come you ask? Well I'm in a good mood, so I'll tell you." Asuka snapped her twin hairpins in half with her claw, letting her hair flow freely down. "As you know, humans are weak and frail. Demons are strong and very defiant. A spell like this could never come close to taming a demon, but if you use it on a half demon. His human side will be possessed and turned into a puppet."

"What of his demon side? You can only subdue his human half. His demon side still thrives inside, so he isn't a complete empty shell."

"That is very true. Although his demon side is not the dominant side. So he is just dormant and he will stay that way for as long as I keep this monstrosity alive." Asuka explained before petting Inuyasha's head. "I could return him to you, but first I want some entertainment. Inu attack"

Inuyasha growled lowly before dashing at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and pinned him to wall. "Inuyasha. Stop this fa ade and control yourself." Inuyasha bit down on Sesshomaru's arm and black ooze began dripping from his fangs. Sesshomaru quickly ripped his arm away from him. "What the hell is that?" Sesshomaru asked to himself. He didn't usually cuss, but when your mate suddenly has ooze coming from his fangs. It isn't something to take in easily.

Asuka smiled and chuckled softly. "That my son is the substance that is controlling my precious puppet. Had that ooze gotten into your wound, you too would have become my puppet. So be careful. It's contagious." Inuyasha smirked with his tongue hanging out as the ooze drooled down his tongue. Inuyasha's veins were all black as they contrasted with his pale skin. In simple words, he looked like death. As if he was mere moments before he was going through death's door.

"Inuyasha. Get a hold of yourself!"

"There's no use Sesshomaru. He's gone and he is never coming back."

"You're wrong. I may not be able to sense him fully since we are not mates, but I can feel him. He's still in there and I'm going to get him out." Sesshomaru said determined.

"Go for it. Inuyasha. Bring Sesshomaru close to his death." Asuka said. Inuyasha's fangs and claws elongated and sharpened. At the mere touch of his fangs or claws would leave a deep wound. He dashed towards Sesshomaru ready to strike. Sesshomaru got into a defensive position ready to sacrifice himself if need be if that meant to bring the hanyou back.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha opened his eyes a while later to see Taisho leaning over him with an annoyed expression. "Taisho. I had the strangest dream. Our old man. He was standing right in front of me."

 _It wasn't a dream. He's right there._ Taisho said pointing behind him.

Inuyasha looked behind him to see his father sitting down on the grass still with that same expression on his face. "Old man.."

"Inuyasha. It's been some time since I have last seen you." Inutaisho said as he rose to his feet. "How have you been?"

"Umm pretty great. Well that is until your jealous ex-bitch had to come along. Why the hell did you ever conceive with a witch like her?"

Inutaisho chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of his head. "It was necessary to ensure that I have an heir to leave the Western Lands to. You can't just conceive with anyone. They'll chew out anyone that they don't see as worthy."

"You don't have to explain about that. I got front row seats to the show." Inuyasha said looking away.

Inutaisho looked at Inuyasha in his human form and smiled softly. He looked so much like his mother. Those beautiful ravenous locks and those chocolate molten brown eyes. He was happy that Inuyasha received some traits from his mothers. "Demon Inu. Wh-?"

"Taisho." Inuyasha said in a low tone.

"What?" Inutaisho said looking at his son.

"Taisho. His name is now Taisho."

Inutaisho eyebrow rose before looking at Taisho. Taisho just shrugged his arms and mouthed out, 'human tendencies' to his father. "Ah. Is that what it is? Well that's fine then. Taisho. What brings you here? With my son nonetheless. I remember giving you orders to never bring Inuyasha here."

 _Lord Father. Something is going terribly wrong. Lady Asuka. She has taken over Inuyasha with some type of strong sorcery. When I saw Inuyasha in my domain, I realized that someone took over and came to you immediately since you're the only one that knows how to fix this. _ Taisho said.

"How would the Old Man know anything about sorcery?" Inuyasha said looking back at his father, who was smiling.

Taisho growled at his other half for the disrespect, but Inutaisho quickly shut him up with small growl of his own. "Don't growl at your other half. He wasn't raised with me around him like you have Taisho. Just having him acknowledging me as his father, even though I wasn't there, is good enough for me." Inutaisho explained before looking at Inuyasha. "To answer your question son. I would know how to help you. In my time among the living and mated to Asuka, I did some training under Lady Chiyoko. She taught me some basic skills, but she also showed me one a very strong one that Asuka made her create. The one to possess humans into submission. It took me about a century to actually learn it and then another five centuries on my own to find the loophole that could break the spell. It comes at a price though."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Taisho told me it does, but never told me what it was."

"Son. You will have to give up a side of yourself. Mainly your human side."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Without my human side. wouldn't Taisho just come forth and take control?"

"He wouldn't take control. He'll just be there beside you instead of in a cage. So when someone makes you furious, it would be more likely that you will lose control and wreak havoc on everyone around."

"Well how the hell is that a solution?! Besides I'm not giving up my human side completely! It's who I am!"

"I never said you had to give up your human side completely. That would result in Taisho taking over completely. If you want to get out of here, then you will have to sacrifice some part of your human half. The spell Asuka placed on you is a spell for humans. If you were completely human, then you would be dead. Its only thanks to Taisho that you are still alive now. His demon side clings onto life instead of succumbing to the spell that has no power over demons." Inutaisho said sitting down onto the spiritual earth. "The spell is only as strong as the caster and since Asuka is the one who casted it, you will need to sacrifice half of your human side. So you'll be three quarters of a demon."

"Half of my human side " Inuyasha said looking at his hand. At first, he would have done it in a heartbeat. But now, he had come to love his human side. Yeah it was still annoying, but he accepted himself and so did Sesshomaru. Now he has to give up half of the very being that his mother left him.

 _Inuyasha. This isn't a decision to be debated. You have to do this. If you don't then you would be leaving our pups behind and our mate Sesshomaru._

"Sesshomaru? You're mated to Sesshomaru?!"

"Well we aren't yet, but we are going to be." Inuyasha said with a blush.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! I never thought I would see the day where Sesshomaru would ever get mated. Well he won't be mated if his intended never comes back."

Inuyasha looked at his father before looking at his human hand once more before balling it into a fist. "Father. Take half of my human side."

"Are you sure? There is no going back once it's done."

"I know. Just do it! Before I change my mind."

Inutaisho smiled and walked up to Inuyasha. "You have grown into a fine male and you make an old man like me proud. Thank you Inuyasha." He said placing his hand on Inuyasha's and Taisho's forehead. "When you leave from here, I don't expect to see you for another two to five millenniums. If I do see you, then I'll pummel you into a pulp. The same goes for you Taisho."

"Don't worry Old man. You won't be seeing us anytime soon."

"Great. Well get out there and save your mate."

"Right. See you later Dad." Inuyasha said with a smile as a red light shone brightly. Inutaisho smiled at his son as they began combining into one. "Goodbye son."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru fell to one knee as he was bleeding pretty badly from the wound on his chest. It got reopened when his mother suddenly came out of nowhere and joined the battle. Inuyasha wasn't too hard to keep at bay, but with his mother in it was becoming a challenge. He would defend one and another would come out and slash him. For most part he was dodging both of them pretty well, but Inuyasha got him one time across his chest. Which led to the wound that was healing to be reopened again. He would go straight of Asuka, but Inuyasha would move in between them and act as a shield. It was frustrating. Every time he focused on getting Inuyasha back Asuka would come and intervene.

Asuka looked at Inuyasha licking his claws of Sesshomaru's blood before looking at Sesshomaru with a smirk. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? Too much to handle. Pathetic. Had you continued on the path that I set you on then handling us would be no problem."

"Silence mother. I'd rather die, then to live on without Inuyasha by my side."

"Well I have a bargain for you. I don't know if you realized, but your pups are in my hands. If I wanted to I can have them dead right now."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and flashed red as he dashed towards his mother. Inuyasha hopped between them and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hands pushing him away from Asuka. Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha and pushed back against him to see that he wasn't moving anywhere.

Asuka smirked. "What's the matter Sesshomaru? Can't take him on. He is as strong as his caster. So the more demonic energy I have the stronger he will get every minute."

Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru before kicking him square in his chest. Sesshomaru coughed up some blood as he stumbled back a few feet.

"Now that you are done with your tantrum I'll tell you what I want. Give me the Western Lands and never return to them again. When I receive my lands, I'll give you back your sons."

"And what of Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha is dead. He's never coming back."

Sesshomaru growled lowly as his beast inside was thrashing inside. To hear that Inuyasha was dead and never coming back was too much to bare. He couldn't be gone. How would he live on without his hanyou? He couldn't it was impossible. If Inuyasha really could come back, then he would've by now. What he was looking at now was just an empty corpse. It destroyed his soul. He had to be strong though. For his pups.

Asuka watched as Sesshomaru knelt down on the ground with much difficulty. What the poor pup didn't know is that she was going to kill him now and take both pups for her own. Yes, it is terrible that she would have to sacrifice her son, but with him around. She wouldn't be able to raise her grandpups into what she wanted them to be. "I'm glad you have seen it my way Sesshomaru. Trust me. As much as this hurts, sacrifices have to be made. "Good bye Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her oddly when Inuyasha dashed in front of him and stabbed his hand into Sesshomaru's chest. He growled lowly before shoving Inuyasha away. He looked down at his chest to see it was turning black.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. The black substance eating at your insides will allow you to join that ignorant hanyou that you covet in no time."

"You lied."

"Of course I did Sesshomaru. I always get what I want. Inuyasha. Kill Sesshomaru now and then commit suicide." Asuka said softly.

Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru with his hand dripping with black ooze. He approached the dying inuyokai and raised his hand to strike. Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha before looking down to the ground. "Inuyasha. I'm sorry I couldn't help. I've failed at being your protector and for that I give up my life. Just know that I always loved you, half breed."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he was frozen in spot. His once black eyes had a glimpse of gold in his pupils. A blue jagged stripe appeared on each cheek and his claws and fangs shrunk back to their normal size. "Who the hell are you calling a half breed?" Sesshomaru and Asuka both looked at Inuyasha as he folded his arms into his sleeves. "I sacrificed half of myself and this is what I get in return. You are emotionally fucked." When Inuyasha didn't get a response, he finally looked at Sesshomaru and the condition that he was in. "Sesshomaru. What the fuck happened to you?!" He said holding his brother up to see his chest blackened.

"Ignorant halfbreed! How did you break my spell?!"

Inuyasha turned to Asuka and growled at her when Sesshomaru finally spoke. "Inuyasha. Don't worry about me. She has the pups. You must get them back."

"But what about you? I can't just leave you here."

"Didn't I say don't worry about me. I'll be fine with rest. Get the pups back."

"Fine. But you better not die on me bastard." Inuyasha laid Sesshomaru down before facing Asuka.

"Oh so that's how you did it. Even in the afterlife, your father continues to annoy the hell out of me."

"Don't you dare talk about him. In the honor of him, I will kill you."

"I would love to see you try." Asuka said as her eyes flashed red. Her jaw stretched out and her body was enveloped by a pink misty demonic aura as her body stretched out and grown into her true demon form. Once the mist disappeared, she stood in all her inuyokai glory.

Inuyasha growled at her as well and rose up to the challenge. His own jaw stretched out as a blue demonic aura surrounded him as he transformed into his true demon form. He grew as tall as Asuka once the aura disappeared and stood proudly. He looked just like his father. The only difference was that his ears were not as long. "You're not the only one that has a trick on their sleeve." He growled out in inu language as he charged at Asuka. "Today will be your last day among the living!"


End file.
